Seduccion Azul
by Mouse92
Summary: El conocia a esa chica, esa que siempre ve en la orilla del mar, parece que espera a alguien, y por fin le pregunto, y ella tiene un gran historia, ella es buena o mala, solo ellos lo saben, su historia y su futuro, ¿por que la vida le dio esa oportunidad?, ella queria ser feliz, pero ¿ahora lo sera?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos, bueno volví a redactar esta historia pues sentí que le falto mucho, así que nuevamente aquí la dejare, ahora será más que un one-shot, tendrá unos cuantos capítulos más para plasmar mi idea aquí, espero que la disfruten… que se la pasen bonito**

 **No soy dueña de los personajes de DBZ**

La tarde era por completo agradable ese día, y ahí se encontraba esa chica de cabellos azules sentada como casi todos los días en una roca cerca del mar, mirando al horizonte… como si estuviera esperando ver a alguien aparecer de ahí

Tenía varios días que él pequeño niño la había visto en ese mismo lugar, pero la chica siempre parecía estar sola, aunque siempre se le veía con una enorme sonrisa… pero hoy parecía un poco apagada, así que sin pensarlo mucho se acerco a la chica

-Hola… mmm tú siempre estás aquí ¿Por qué?- Pregunto él niño de unos 6 años, tenía un extraño peinado, cabellos alborotados, parecía una mini palmera, pero tenía una sonrisa tan hermosa, tan inocente y llena de ilusión

Ella desvió su mirada, prestando atención al pequeño, quien ahora tomaba asiento junto a ella

-Hola pequeño; bueno yo vivo aquí… ¿pero tú?, dime ¿me estas espiando niño?- Dijo la chica de cabello azul, dejando escapar una risa

-¡No como crees!- Contesto sorprendido – Es solo que mi abuelito vive cerca y te eh visto casi todos los días aquí, ¿Estas esperando a alguien?; si quieres yo podría acompañarte, mi abuelito dice que debo portarme bien con las niñas… y además oscurecerá pronto, no creo que sea bueno que te quedes sola- Dijo el chiquillo – Por cierto mi nombre es Kakaroto, pero me puedes decir Goku, así me dice mi abuelito-

-Bueno Goku, es un gusto conocerte… mmm pero dime Goku, ¿Te da miedo la noche?- Pregunto curiosa a la respuesta del pequeño

-Para nada, yo soy muy fuerte…- Dijo el pequeño con gran orgullo

-¿Entonces a que le temes Goku?- Volvió a insistir

El niño se encogió de hombros, luego miro de nuevo a la chica… -Bueno… te diré, eh escuchado que hay una chica, dicen que ella es muy bonita, pero que es mala, como hombres y secuestra niños… algo así como un alma en pena que mata por placer a todos- Decía lo que la gente comentaba en aquel lugar –Dicen que es un demonio- Comento el niño – Así que no pienso dejarte sola, podría pasarte algo malo-

Ella miro al niño y se rio, era tanta la inocencia que poseía aquella pequeña criatura, que causaba cierta ternura, tenia siglos sin mirar unos ojos tan puros, pensó incluso que no volvería a conocer a alguien así, pero aquí estaba la prueba de su error

-Entonces ¿Ella come y mata personas?- Rio –Bueno Goku dime ¿Conoces su historia?- Pregunto

-No- Dijo el negando con la cabeza

-Y dime ¿Te gustaría escucharla?, claro que es un tanto diferente a la que tú conoces, pero es la verdadera- Dijo ella al pequeño

-Claro, cuéntame por favor- Pidió el niño animado

-Bueno Goku, te contare… todo empezó 500 años atrás…-

-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-

Era un hermoso lugar, había arboles por todos lados… un bello paisaje adornaba todo, la gente vivía sin tantas preocupaciones, algunos incluso cerca del mar… incluso había una pequeña choza, ahí vivía una mujer muy linda, una joven de cabellos rubios, se podría decir que era la mujer más hermosa que alguien jamás hubiera visto. En aquella casa vivía con sus padres, quienes eran muy pobres, pero a ella no le importaba eso, era feliz viviendo cerca del mar, diario salía al mar y ahí se bañaba, con las olas limpias, puras, como ella

Un día conoció a un joven, en extremo guapo, él parecía tan elegante, y casi de inmediato se enamoraron, tanto fue su amor que no esperaron a casarse, y se entregaron en cuerpo y alma, él le prometió que volvería por ella, que se la llevaría para convertirla en su esposa… pero él no volvió por ella

Pasaron los días, las semanas, y meses… cuando se dio cuenta, que su amor había rendido frutos, ella estaba embarazada, al enterarse sus padres la echaron, no querían verle más, pues ella les había fallado, deshonrado; y tuvo que irse lejos…

Pasaron los meses, ella tenía ya 8 meses de embarazo, pero comía muy poco, estaba muy descuidada, su belleza parecía apagarse… pero una mujer la encontró en ese estado tan deplorable, le llevo a su casa… le proporciono comida, un techo, lo necesario para terminar su embarazo, y ella no sabía cómo agradecer a esa mujer que le había ayudado… paso un poco de tiempo y nació su hija, era una niña hermosa, de ojos y cabellos azules… algo muy inusual para aquel tiempo; pero ella decía que su hija nació así por que era la hija del mar, que esta se la había mandado, pues su piel era blanca como la espuma del mar, y su ojos azules y claros como las olas mismas

La llamo Bulma, y vivieron con aquella familia que les había acogido, durante largo tiempo pertenecieron a ese lugar, incluso le dieron un trabajo ahí, así logro mantener a su hija, mientras la pequeña mostro ser muy inteligente, llegando así a impresionar al señor de la casa, quien era un viejo inventor de aquel tiempo, pues en una ocasión con tan solo 5 años la niña desarrollo un reloj pequeño poro funcional, lo hizo desde cero, ganándose así el respeto del inventor, quien se ofreció a enseñarle más a la pequeña mente brillante

La familia se apellidaba Briefs, eran conocidos por ser inventores, tenían un hijo quien había muerto años atrás, la pareja no tenia fotos visibles del hombre… pero para ellos, aquella pequeña niña, Bulma lleno el vacio que la muerte de su hijo había dejado, incluso llegaron a pedirle a su madre que les diera el derecho de criarla como su hija, tendría sus apellidos, sería una niña de buena familia, no sería más pobre, seria tratada como su nieta; y su madre accedió pues solo deseaba lo mejor para la pequeña, y claro que no la dejaría sola, pues ella seguiría ahí, solo que ahora pasaría como nieta de los Briefs, dirían que ella había nacido poco después de la muerte de su hijo, que se había casado y su esposa había dado a luz a la niña, muriendo en el parto

Y asi pasaron los años… la pequeña niña tenia un carácter dulce, sus ojos eran inocentes, puros. Sin embargo su coloración especial provocaba que la niña fuera tratada en ocasiones mal por otros pequeños

A los diez años, la llevaron a un evento importante, la niña se arreglo como todo una dama, y en aquel lugar había muchos otros niñas y niñas, y la pequeña se quiso acercar para jugar con ellos

-Hola, mucho gusto mi nombre es Bulma Briefs- Se presento la peli azul, a una niña de cabellos castaños, linda, de cabellos ondulados

-No me interesa niña- Respondió la pequeña, entonces la miro como si fuera Bulma un bicho raro - Pero que rara eres niña… y ese color, pareces un mal experimento- Dijo con desdén

-No, yo no soy rara- Dijo ella con una lagrimita, que salía de sus hermosos ojos

-Pues no conozco a nadie como tú, tienes un color de cabello tan extraño, seguro que eres un monstruo- Decía la niña

La pequeña salió corriendo de aquel lugar, no quería escuchar mas insultos, fue a donde su abuelo, el viejo Briefs, quedándose a su lado hasta que el evento termino, no quería regresar, pues con los demás niños fue lo mismo, todos la trataban mal… eso paso durante toda su infancia, hasta llegar a los 17 años

Ella creció para ser como su madre, pues amaba el mar, lo amaba… y solía ir a pasar en ocasiones días enteros ahí… cuando iba y no había gente, se desvestía y se metía al mar, solo quedando en sus ropas intimas, pues su gran vestido era estorboso para poder nadar. Pero un día noto aquella vieja choza, así que por curiosidad fue a verla, pero no había nadie viviendo en ella, así que entro… había varias cosas, trastos viejos, una pequeña mesa, y un par de sabanas tiradas en el suelo que ella supuso eran las camas para quienes habían vivido ahí… pero parecía que nadie la había habitado en muchos años

Por alguna razón que de momento desconoció, se entristeció por las personas que había vivido ahí, sentía un nudo en su corazón… no tenía idea de que eran sus abuelos, los padres de su madre, poco después se enteraría

Ese día regreso a donde su madre, le conto todo lo que había visto, la choza, las cosas, y que parecía que nadie vivía ahí durante un buen tiempo, y ella se hecho a llorar de manera inconsolable, Bulma no sabía por qué, o que decirle

-Madre… ¿Qué pasa?, no pensé que te pondrías así; yo también me sentí mal y triste, pero tal vez… bueno se veía que ahí vivían de manera muy humilde madre- Decía Bulma sin saber qué hacer con la reacción de su madre

-Hija… es que no tuve el valor, no lo entiendes hija…. – Sollozaba –Estos 17 años, no tuve el valor de volver a aquella casa, pues ellos eran mis padres, tus abuelos hija- Decía su madre, pues sabía que había otra choza cerca del mar, y como Bulma la describió supo de inmediato que era la de sus padres

Bulma se tenso en esos momentos, no tenía idea de todo el pasado de su madre…

-Pero… mamá nosotras siempre hemos vivido aquí, dime… ¿Por qué?- Pregunto con una lagrima resbalando de su rostro

Su madre le conto toda la historia, le conto como había conocido a su padre, y que este había prometido volver por ella para hacerla su esposa, pero nunca volvió… y esto hizo que Bulma se enfadara mucho, no sabía cómo reaccionar ante tal información, que hacer o decir… así que salió de su casa, quería tiempo a solas, y fue al único lugar donde podría, el mar

Estuvo ahí durante un tiempo, sentada en la arena, pensando en todo lo que ahora sabía de su familia, y no noto la presencia de un hombre que llego por detrás de ella o que ya se estaba oscureciendo el día

-Hola, que tal señorita… disculpe pero ¿Qué hace sola a esta zona?- Pregunto –Acaso no sabe que es peligroso estar de noche cerca del mar, y sola- Decía el hombre de cabellos negros

El chico era muy guapo, realmente agradable, su cabello negro largo, y tenía una esplendida sonrisa, y en su rostro dos cicatrices, pero no le hacían ver menos atractivo, si no todo lo contrario

-¿Ah?- Pregunto Bulma un poco sobresaltada – Disculpe, no me fije lo tarde que se estaba haciendo… creo que debo irme- Dijo tímida Bulma mientras se ponía en pie para retirarse

Pero antes de que pudiese partir, el hombre se levanto

-Mi nombre es Yamcha, al menos podría decirme su nombre bella dama- Dijo él, de manera caballerosa, galante

Bulma se sonrojo de inmediato, nunca antes nadie le había dicho bella, pues solían criticarla y hacerle sentir mal por sus colores exóticos, solo su madre y los abuelos Briefs le mostraban este tipo de cariño, así que cuando este chico lo dijo… bueno fue maravilloso para ella

-Mi nombre es Bulma- Respondió, pero salió corriendo después de eso, pues estaba nerviosa

El joven grito -¿Te volveré a ver Bulma?- Pregunto

Ella solo dio un breve vistazo al chico, pero siguió su camino sin decir nada en respuesta

Cuando llego a su casa, había cambiado algo en ella, tenía una gran sonrisa, felicidad marcada en su rostro, muy emocionada… ese sentimiento que te indica que te estás enamorando

Y para su madre no paso desapercibido, lo noto de inmediato…

-Ese joven debe ser muy apuesto- Comento su madre, haciendo a Bulma sonrojar –Veo que te puso muy feliz mi niña… ya decía yo, que por algo ibas tanto tiempo al mar mi pequeña- Decía su madre con una leve sonrisa saliendo de sus labios

-No sé de que hablas madre, no se a que chico te refieres- Dijo de inmediato en modo de defensa

-Como tu digas mi niña- Contesto su madre con una risita

Bulma solo resoplo y se retiro a su habitación, quería estar sola y poder pensar en aquel joven apuesto, pues le había llamado mucho la atención…

Y así pasaron los días, ella seguía siendo educada para ser una joven de sociedad, una de las nietas de las más prestigiosas familias de aquel tiempo, así que asistía a muchas clases de etiqueta, y demás, con maestros particulares, los Briefs la querían hacer una gran dama, y no reparaban en gastar en su educación, de verdad la amaban y ella los amaba

-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-

-Qué bonita historia… pero ¿Por qué es mala?, no dices que se enamoro- Interrumpió el pequeño de cabellos alborotados

Ella lo miro con una sonrisa triste… -Bueno, tengo que contarte toda la historia para que entiendas, además después de escucharla Goku, tu sacaras tus propias conclusiones, y sabrás si ella es mala o no- Dijo mientras veía como todo a su alrededor ya estaba oscuro, iluminado solo las estrella aquella noche un poco fría

-Me encantaría terminar de escucharla, pero… ya es muy tarde, seguro mi abuelito me debe estar buscando… pero, ¿Mañana estarás aquí?- Pregunto el pequeño con una sonrisa

-Claro Goku, siempre estoy aquí… puedes venir temprano, o en la tarde para que te siga contando pequeño- Contesto ella

-Bueno me parece bien, pero ahora debo llevarte a tu casa, vamos te acompaño para que no vallas sola- Se ofreció Goku, con solo 6 años, podía ser un niño muy valiente y protector

Solo sonrió, y negó con la cabeza –No voy a mi casa aun Goku, estaré un rato mas aquí… yo…- No sabía cómo continuar

-Ya entendí- Dijo el pequeño, con alegría como si hubiera descubierto algo importante –Seguro esperas a alguien… ¿Tienes novio?, porque eres muy bonita- Dijo el pequeño

Ella rio… -No, no tengo novio Goku; pero si estoy esperando a alguien… así que no te preocupes… no pasara nada- Dijo ella mientras se levantaba, sacudiendo un poco de arena de sus ropas

-Bueno, pero volveré mañana, para que me sigas contando… nos vemos- Dijo en un despido el pequeño

Ella lo vio corriendo a lo lejos, hasta que desapareció, rumbo a su hogar

-Es un niño muy lindo, tiene esa alma pura que ya no existe en el mundo… hasta se preocupo por mí, que tierna criatura, ¿No lo crees?- Pregunto al aire, aparentemente

-Valla, hacia mucho tiempo que no hablabas tanto con una persona, y le contabas… hasta parece que te agrado mucho el niño… me da gusto, debes hacer amigos- Contesto detrás de ella, un gato azul flotante

Puar, era un gato flotante que convivía con ella todos los días, su amigo inseparable… pero mientras estaba con Goku él pequeño gato decidió que lo mejor era dejarla sola, y ver qué pasaba, y la reacción fue favorable

-Bueno, vamos a dar una vuelta Puar… la noche ya llego, y tú sabes lo que eso significa, ¿Vienes conmigo?- Pregunto la chica

El gato cambio su semblante, por uno de disgusto… -No, esta vez no iré, ya te he dicho que esto no es lo correcto… vamos regresemos a casa, tienes que descansar, seguro que ese pequeño niño vendrá temprano, le agradaste mucho- Decía tratando de persuadirla

-Estaré aquí temprano, pero iré Puar, sabes que nada puedes hacer para detenerme… así que si quieres puedes venir o quedarte aquí- Sentencio

...

Dejando al pequeño gato viendo como ella se alejaba, caminaba con gracia, en su vestido blanco… descalza por la arena, a la orilla del mar, con una gran sonrisa de sus labios rojos… tan seductores como ella misma, dispuesta a atrapar a un incauto que la encontrara… atrayéndole a ella, llevándole a adentrarse al mar… pensando que recibirían de ella mas… una noche llena de lujuria y placer; sin saber que lo que en verdad tendrían seria una muerte atroz, lenta y dolorosa… ahogándose en aquel enorme mar, viendo por última vez un par de ojos azules, que parecían el cielo, pero en realidad eran el infierno

Un anima, que vaga por las noches… entre la oscuridad, buscando a los hombres mas despreciables, esos que suelen romper el corazón de jóvenes inocentes, que destruyen vidas por placer… que lastiman a otros, solo por el simple gusto de hacerlo, esos son a los que ella se lleva para no verles mas

Su belleza le ayuda para atraerlos, con sola una sonrisa los atrapa, y nunca más dañan


	2. Chapter 2

**Cambio de clasificación, por que se menciona desnudez, y no quiero tener problemas, así que mejor prevenir… ( :**

 **No soy dueña de los personajes de DBZ**

La noche era más fría de lo normal; pero como iba ella a saberlo si no podía sentir el calor, o el frio en su piel, cuando el aire corría y hacía volar su cabello con gracia, ella no podía más que cerrar los ojos tratando de recordar cómo se sentía el viento en su rostro… si bien, había vivido tantos siglos gracias a su estado, también había que tomar en cuenta que a raíz de la misma no podía sentir nada… cuando comía lo hacía solo por una vieja costumbre, pero la comida no tenia sabor en sus labios, todo era simple… él había jugado bien sus cartas, después de la amenaza que ella otorgo a Emma- Sama, este la castigo por su conducta

Pero en las noches, cuando la luna llena llegaba y tocaba aquel mar… solo por unos instantes era capaz de sentir el agua de mar, la brisa fría de la noche y los rayos de la luna, aunque solo era unos breves instantes, pero eso no importaba, porque por esos breves instantes podía sentirse viva

Y esa noche la luna llena estaba ahí, dejando sus reflejos en las olas del mar, su trabajo había terminado por esa noche… así que se detuvo a la orilla del mar, dejo caer su vestido blanco en la arena y camino con lentitud, adentrándose a ese hermoso azul… su cuerpo completamente desnudo se sumergía en las olas, y su cabello se fijaba a su cuerpo… entonces llego a donde la luna tocaba el mar… dejando que su cuerpo saliera hasta la mitad…

Cerró los ojos, entonces una brisa que corría paso por su piel expuesta… haciendo que cada fibra de su piel se erizara, y cerro sus ojos, el agua se sentía un poco fría… y se sumergió por completo, pero cuando salió… nada, ya no sentía nada nuevamente, pero no importaba, porque esos pocos segundos eran lo mejor de su vida… se acostó en el mar, dejándose llevar por las olas, no importaba que tan lejos la llevaran, podía regresar siempre… solo quería ver la luna, pensando si ella era feliz, ¿acaso la luna no estaba sola todas las noches?, ¿acaso ella no anhelaba la compañía de alguien…? suspiro mientras lo pensaba

Lejos de la orilla de aquel lugar, un joven llego… y miro a la hermosa joven que se desnudaba para adentrarse al mar, pensó por un momento en detenerle, pero cuando el vestido cayo, igualmente lo hicieron sus ganas de detenerle… miro como caminaba adentrándose al agua… la luz de la luna esa noche hacía que la joven se viera aun más hermosa, pues su piel se reflejaba con toques plateados, su cabello azul brillaba con intensidad, y la joven se movía con tanta gracia mientras nadaba, como si fuera la primera vez que su piel tocara el agua, como si descubriera nuevas sensaciones… y no pudo más que mirar a aquella chica tan hermosa. Sin saber que ella no hubiera dudado en invitarlo, solo para dejar que el agua lo tragara, sin sentir el mas mínimo remordimiento por sus acciones

Así que solo la observo de lejos, ayudado por la oscuridad de la noche

-0o0-

La mañana se hizo presente, dejando que los rayos pasaran por la pequeñas aberturas de las paredes de aquella vieja choza, que estaba en un lugar escondido, pues con los años los arboles la rodearon dejándola casi sin visibilidad para los demás…

La peli azul despertó, miro al pequeño gato a su lado, este se veía tan tranquilo con sus ojos cerrados, sin duda trato de esperarla toda la noche, pero no pudo, se rindió en un punto, pues esa noche no regreso, si no hasta muy entrada la madrugada

Tomo un vestido color lila, se lo puso y salió, los rayos seguro indicaban la calidez del día, pero no importaba hoy, pues estaba feliz, la noche fue productiva… y hoy vería a ese niño que le causaba una gran tranquilidad y paz, esa que había buscado por tanto tiempo, y sin despertar al gato, se fue caminando por todo el lugar, hasta que a lo lejos miro a aquel pequeño niño de cabellos alborotados, este corría con una sonrisa y también llevaba a un pequeño, parecía un niño si no de su edad, seguro que cerca… pero este era diferente, un cabello en punta, sus ojos parecían molestos, y caminaba con prisa…

Bulma se sentó en la arena y espero ahí a los dos niños… cuando por fin llegaron ambos, ella les sonrió

-Hola… espero que no te enojes pero, él es mi primo… se llama Tarble- Comento animado Goku, señalando al pequeño junto a él

-Que tal Goku, no me molesta… mucho gusto Tarble- Saludo ella amable… -Entonces, ¿Quieres que siga la historia?- Pregunto ella, pero luego miro al otro niño -¿Tengo que empezar de nuevo?- Dijo mirando a Tarble

-No, Goku me conto lo que le dijiste ayer, así que se el principio, así que termina- Dijo casi en una orden el niño

Bulma lo miro seria –No debes ser tan mandón, sabes debes ser un niño lindo, educado, y tratar a las niñas como si fueran lo más valioso- Dijo ella con una pequeña mueca –Oh, tal vez un día venga esa chica y te lleve- Comento con una sonrisa un poco aterradora

Tarble trago duro, eso le asusto… -Bueno, es solo que…-

-No importa, ahora siéntense y les cuento que sucedió- Dijo Bulma

Goku y Tarble se sentaron a un lado de la chica… la miraron asombrados mientras ella solo observaba de frente al sol

-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-

Estaba tan ocupada con su educación, que no pudo ir al mar en semanas. Aunque anhelaba regresar y ver si aquel joven estaba ahí todavía, pero sus obligaciones eran más importantes… así que lo olvido por un tiempo, hasta que después de un tiempo tuvo un momento de libertad, y sin pensarlo fue a aquel hermoso lugar, pues era lo que más deseaba…

Pero no estaba ese joven tan guapo, de hecho no había mas nadie en el lugar… suspiro mientras veía como las olas se mecían, y entonces decidió que si no estaba aquel joven no importaba, y se quito su vestido, quedando solo en ropas intimas… que en aquel tiempo eran unos pantalones, y una camisa maga larga, sintiéndose en esos momento las chica más descarada del mundo, pues no debían salir así en aquel tiempo, pero no le importo… ella deseaba nadar, y así lo hizo, hasta que el sol empezó a esconderse, y ahí fue cuando salió y se puso su vestido nuevamente…

Había esperado mucho tiempo, pero ese joven no llego, así que decidió que era lo mejor que no hubiera aparecido, estaba a punto de retirarse, pero algo la detuvo

-¿Bulma eres tú?- Grito una voz grave, era la de Yamcha

El chico corría en dirección a ella, haciendo que el corazón de Bulma se detuviera por un minuto… ella miro al chico y sonrió un poco tímida, pues estaba mojada, y su vestido aunque estaba seco, ahora empezaba a ser húmedo…

-Hola Yamcha, es bueno volver a verte- Saludo ella

-Pensé que no regresarías, estuve aquí todos los días desde que te vi, pero no regresaste… yo pensé que no querías volver a verme nunca- Dijo un tanto triste, su voz claramente cambio su tono

-¡No para nada!, es solo que yo… bueno yo eh estado ocupada y no me permitían salir- Comento casi como si de una disculpa se tratase

-¿Pero ahora te quedarías un poco más?- Pregunto extendiendo su mano a la chica –No te vayas aun Bulma- Suplico

Y esas fueron las palabras que dieron inicio a todo… pues después de ese día, se encontraban en el mar casi a diario, pues con ese chico sintió cosas nuevas, una gran ilusión que nunca antes había sentido en su corazón, ese chico fue su primer amor, ese que pasa una vez cuando eres muy joven… el que te hace perder la cabeza casi por completo… eso fue él para ella

Pero eso es en ocasiones es peligroso; tantas veces había escuchado la historia de su madre, como su padre la enamoro y luego la abandono con ella en su vientre, y eso causaba que en un espacio de su corazón siempre tuviera el miedo de lo que podría pasar… y un día paso, lo que tanto temía…

Estaban ahí en el mar, solos, la noche había caído ya, pero ellos seguían platicando cosas sin sentido, y entonces él se acerco más a ella, y la beso… un beso dulce y tierno

Este era el primer beso de Bulma, y no solo fue eso, ya que Yamcha la tomo de la cintura y la acerco más a él, sus manos empezaron a acariciar de arriba hacía debajo de su espalda, haciendo que el beso fuera más intenso, provocando escalofríos en la chica… y entonces sus manos bajaron hasta sus piernas, como si desearan entrar en aquel vestido… y entonces

-No Yamcha, para por favor… esto no está bien- Dijo ella, mientras se apartaba un poco de él, pues sus cuerpos irradiaban mucho calor y no quería hacer nada de lo que tuviese que arrepentirse

El se acerco de nuevo a ella, y tomo sus manos –Pero Bulma, yo te amo… dime ¿Acaso tú no me amas?- Pregunto con voz suave

-Yo… yo te amo Yamcha, pero no quiero que pase nada… bueno no hasta que nos casemos, por favor tienes que entender, esto no estaría bien- Contesto mirándole a los ojos, con una sonrisa tímida, y sus mejillas teñidas de rojo

-Y lo haremos cariño, eso lo sabes… pero vamos, yo solo deseo estar con la chica que amo- Volvió a insistir mientras sus labios volvieron a capturar los de la chica

Bulma se volvió a alejar, ahora asustada –No, por favor espera… yo no me siento lista aun, es muy pronto- Dijo ella nerviosa, de sus ojos unas lagrimas traicionaban con salir

-¡Como quieras!, ahora tengo que irme, y tú deberías hacer lo mismo- Contesto en tono cortante, molesto, herido por el rechazo…

Antes que se alejara Yamcha del lugar, Bulma le tomo del brazo, haciendo que la mirara…

-Yamcha, no te enojes… solo espera a que nos casemos, por favor… yo te amo- Dijo ella con todo el amor que se podía sentir en su alma… sus ojos cargados de ilusión y esperanza

-Está bien Bulma, nos veremos luego- Dijo él sin ningún tipo de molestia en su voz

Así pasaron los días, ella seguía yendo al mar casi a diario, con la esperanza de encontrarlo ahí, pero este no aparecía… ella lloro, se reprocho cada día, diciéndose que era su culpa que su amado no regresara, seguramente se había molestado tanto por su rechazo que por eso no llegaba mas. Se desespero, y había días que no se movía de la playa, esperando por él, solo quería verlo y saber que él la seguía amando… pero no pasó

Sin embargo el tiempo siguió su curso, y con esto una tragedia, su madre murió. Con el paso del tiempo la mujer enfermo, cada día empeorando más su estado de ánimo y fuerzas, pero para Bulma esto paso desapercibido, pues era tanta su obsesión por su amado, que no se dio cuenta de cómo su madre se apagaba frente a sus propios ojos, hasta el día que su madre no despertó de su sueño, por más que la llamo, que movió su cuerpo, ella no respondió… fue el día más doloroso de su vida, su madre había muerto, dejándola completamente sola

Claro que estaban los señores Briefs, quienes la amaban, y trataron de apoyarla; pero nunca iban a remplazar el calor y amor de su propia madre, además de que se sentía culpable por no haberlo notado antes

Después de eso dejo por completo de ir al mar, ella sabía muy bien que su amado no regresaría más, así que perdió todo amor por ir, por ver las olas y la tarde caer en ese lugar, ya no tenía nada, se sentía vacía por todo lo ocurrido

Sin embargo, estaba pronto a cumplir sus 18 años, y sus abuelos insistieron mucho para que ella los acompañara a una fiesta, otorgada a los nuevos vecinos que recientemente se habían mudado, era un formalismo para integrarlos a la vida social, pues eran una pareja joven, unos recién casados, apenas dos años atrás habían contraído matrimonio, y por lo que se decía eran de buenas familias, además de que la joven, estaba esperando su primer hijo, según decían, el esposo tenia negocios en la zona, y había meses incluso que dejaba por completo sola a su esposa, así que decidieron que lo mejor sería mudarse, y así no se separarían. Eso parecía un acto tan romántico por parte de su esposo, y bueno parecía que igual estaría presente un joven primo de la chica, un hombre muy importante igual, además claro de todos los conocidos de la zona

Bulma camino de un lado a otro en la fiesta, parecía distraída, como si su cuerpo estuviera presente, pero su alma no… y era cierto, pues solo pensaba en su amado, y en su madre, deseando que ambos estuviesen presentes ahí, solo los deseaba a ellos como compañía. Pero no siempre se tiene lo que deseas, así que tuvo que integrarse con una sonrisa a la fiesta…

-Bulma cariño, acércate querida- Llamo su abuela –Te quiero presentar a los nuevos vecinos mi vida- Decía con una gran sonrisa mientras tocaba el hombro de una joven hermosa, quien tenía un gran vientre

Cuando se acerco a donde las mujeres, la vio mejor, ella realmente era hermosa, sus cabellos rojos y lacios, su hermoso vientre de embarazo, que fácilmente tendría 6 meses, le daba una apariencia de juventud y hermosura inigualables… sonrió solo de pensar en cómo seria, si se casara con su amado y llevara a su hijo en el vientre

-Ella es mi nieta, Bulma- Presento su abuela

-Un placer Bulma, mi nombre es Vivian- Contesto la chica

-El placer es mío, debo decir que te ves encantadora- Dijo amable Bulma, pero con total sinceridad

-Gracias… eres muy amable- Contesto ella –La verdad todos han sido muy lindos, nos han recibido tan bien a mi esposo y a mí… valla, al principio tuve miedo, pero no quería separarme de mi esposo, él igual, es tan dulce y protector conmigo- Comentaba ella –Debe estar por ahí, seguro fue por mi primo, la verdad mi primo es un poco reservado- Seguía diciendo

Bulma le sonreía y escuchaba cada palabra, poniendo especial interés en su vientre, pues Vivian tocaba mucho su pancita, dando pequeñas caricias

-Disculpa, espero que no te suene de mal gusto, pero ¿Podría?- Pregunto Bulma señalando a su pancita

Vivian rio un poco –Oh, no para nada… puedes sentirlo si gustas, la verdad eres la primer persona que lo pide- Comento mientras se dejaba tocar por Bulma

-Es tan hermoso- Comento Bulma mientras sintió un liguero movimiento

-Oh mi pequeña, esperemos que pronto te cases, y nos des mas nietos… imagínate, tal vez incluso encontremos para ti un joven hoy- Comento la abuela de Bulma con una sonrisa, pues se ilusiono de verla así

-Abuela, no digas esas cosas- Contesto apenada…

-Oh, mi esposo viene- Dijo Vivian mirando, y alzando sus manos, para llamar la atención de un invitado –Vamos, se los presentare- Dijo ella con una gran sonrisa de felicidad, su rostro se había iluminado mas….

-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-

-Ggggrrrruuuuu- Se escucho, tan fuerte que interrumpió la concentración de la peli azul

Miro a sus dos oyentes, ambos se habían tocado el estomago… y luego la miraron con una cara de vergüenza…

-Perdón, pero tenemos un poco de hambre- Sonrió Goku, con una mano en su nuca y otra en su estomago

Ella rio un poco –Bueno creo que lo note- Les dijo

-Pero yo quiero seguir escuchando la historia… puedo aguantarme- Dijo Tarble, aun con sus manos en su pancita

-GGGGRRRRRUUUUUU- Volvió a sonar el estomago de los niños

Ella los miro y se hecho a reír… -Creo que sus cuerpos no piensan lo mismo… vamos, vallan a comer, les aseguro que estaré aquí para terminar la historia, además si no lo han notado ya es tarde pequeños… así que vallan a sus casas- Respondió poniéndose de pie

-¿Quieres acompañarnos?- Pregunto Goku

-¿Me estas invitando, pero por qué?- Pregunto ella sorprendida, era la primera invitación sincera que tenía en muchos años… -Soy una extraña- Dijo para enfatizar su punto

-Bueno pero no creo que al abuelo le moleste, aunque Vegeta siempre dice que el abuelo dice una cosa y hace otra… o algo así- Dijo Tarble, estaba de pie junto a Goku

-¿Su abuelo se llama Vegeta?- Pregunto, pues nunca había escuchado ese nombre, y era muy extraño, pues conocía a casi todos los que vivían en el lugar, tantos años, debía conocer al menos los nombres

-No, mi abuelito se llama Gohan, Vegeta es mi hermano… él es… bueno, no sé, tal vez tengan la misma edad- Dijo Tarble

Bulma rio, -No creo que tú hermano, tenga mi edad pequeño, pero aun así… es mejor que se vallan, yo tengo algo más que hacer pequeños…- Dijo ella con una sonrisa " _Además Gohan me conoce, seguro que se debe acordar de mi, y no quiero que diga nada, si los niños se enteran tal vez no tenga nadie con quien hablar… valla ese chico tuvo una gran familia, y muy lindos"_ Pensaba

Los niños se alejaban, corriendo como si compitieran, y ella solo miro a los niños, valla que eran felices, ambos desaparecieron después de un rato

Bulma tomo su camino con calma a su casa, por primera vez en siglos, no tenía ganas de esperar, solo deseaba regresar con Puar, los recuerdos que estaba teniendo le habían agotado emocionalmente, solo deseaba paz… así que fue a buscarla a su hogar, el único que tenia, o al menos al que podía decir hogar… perdiéndose entre los arboles

Mientras un joven, llego a aquel lugar, con la esperanza de ver de nuevo a esa hermosa mujer de piel blanca… a esa belleza bañándose en el mar

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Hola, gracias por leer… bueno si se lo preguntan, Bulma está contando su historia en tercera persona a los niños, ella aún no les dice su nombre**


	3. Chapter 3

**No soy dueña de los personajes de DBZ**

Espero durante un largo tiempo, hasta que se dio cuenta que aquella joven no llegaría esa noche a bañarse con la luna, suspiro cansado… había algo en ella, claro además de la gran belleza física de la chica. Pero se resigno, parecía que no estaría ese día presente, así que decidió regresar a donde su abuelo, pues era la razón principal para estar en el lugar, y con eso caminó de regreso a la casa de su abuelo, él hombre que vivía ya hacia un tiempo solo, quien necesitaba de la compañía de alguien más en la casa, siendo él la primera opción para acompañar a su abuelo, además de dos pequeños niños que estarían ahí un tiempo

Al llegar a la casa, vio a su hermano y su primo, los dos niños estaban sentados a los pies de su abuelo, con caras intrigadas, ojos muy abiertos; demasiados atentos a lo que él abuelo les decía, y por curiosidad se recargo en el marco de la puerta para escuchar lo que contaba el hombre

…

-¿Entonces es verdad, esa chica si existe abuelito?- Pregunto Tarble, el niño se asombro, llevo sus manos a su boca para taparla -¿Y tú la has visto antes?- Pregunto

El hombre asintió –Una vez la vi, y fue hace muchos años… fue cuando conocí a su abuela- Comento el hombre, sus ojos se perdieron en una foto que tenía cerca, donde se mostraba a él con su esposa, quien había muerto un par de años atrás

-Pero si la viste ¿Cómo es que no te mato?- Pregunto entonces curioso el pequeño Goku, sus mirada llena de brillo -¿No mata hombres entonces?- Decía sorprendido aún

Aquella era la leyenda más antigua del lugar, de aquella belleza que devoraba sin piedad, una que jamás perdonaba vida alguna, un alma, que su belleza era solo comparada con su falta de corazón, y a los niños les había fascinado esta historia, solo querían conocer más de ella, así que decidieron preguntarle a su abuelo, tal vez él conocía más de la historia

Vegeta resoplo, ganándose la atención de su abuelo y los niños –Por favor abuelo, ¿No les iras a contar esos cuentos tan viejos, de almas en pena y tragedia verdad?- Dijo con cara cansada

-¿Tú ya conocías la historia Vegeta?- Pregunto Tarble a su hermano

-Claro, todos la conocen aquí, además igual que a ustedes él abuelo me la conto hace muchos años, pero son cuentos, esa chica no existe- Dijo con determinación

-Pero nuestra amiga nos está contando su historia, dice que vivió aquí hace….- Pero Goku no termino de hablar, pues fue interrumpido, y ninguno de los dos mayores les tomaron importancia a lo que el pequeño decía

Su abuelo se levanto de la silla, miro a Vegeta –Eso piensas chico, bueno… yo la vi una vez, y es muy real, si no fuera por esa chica tal vez…- Suspiro pesado ante los recuerdos

Vegeta arqueo la ceja… miro dudoso al anciano –¡Bah!, yo no creo esas tonterías, mejor me voy a dormir- Dijo y se retiro dejando solo a los niños y al viejo Gohan

El hombre miro sus nietos pequeños, -Bueno les contare… paso hace muchos años, cuando yo tenía 18 años- Empezó el hombre, mientras los dos niños miraban intrigados

…..

 **Relato de Gohan**

 **Era de noche, pero ese día me encontraba fuera de la casa, pues el tiempo se me había pasado volando, y entonces decidí que el camino más rápido a casa, era por la orilla del mar, aunque igualmente era el más peligroso, pues todos decían que él anima de la joven estaba más furioso en esa época, pero no me importo… así que tome valor y camine**

 **Después de un tiempo, escuche ruidos, y me asuste un poco, pues mire a mi alrededor, pero no había nadie más, gire mi rostro a donde provenían los ruidos, solo para mirar hacia los árboles… un pequeño punto que se llenaba de maleza y flores silvestres, de ahí venia un quejido… así que camine más rápido, por un momento pensé en aquella chica, y entonces vi lo que pasaba…**

 **Una joven hermosa de cabellos castaños, corrió de entre esos lugares, sus ropas estaban rasgadas, y le faltaba un zapato, su cabello desordenado… y se veía asustada, y detrás de ella, un hombre grande… con una botella en mano, el hombre apestaba a licor, sus ojos parecían perdidos, a lo lejos y en la oscuridad no lo reconocí**

 **-Ven aquí querida, no huyas de tú Tío, anda cariño- Grito el hombre**

 **Pero ella parecía solo mas asustada, la vi correr y tratar de esconderse, mientras que la oscuridad le ayudaba un poco, pero no fue suficiente pues el tipo la encontró, la tomo del brazo con fuerza y la tiro, dejando que callera en la arena, y entonces la tomo de su cabello, mientras tomaba un tragó de la botella**

 **-Eres una chica mala, tendré que castigarte- Dijo el hombre, su voz sonaba asquerosa, como si sus deseos fueran hacer sufrir toda la noche a la joven; y no pude más, sabía que no tendría oportunidad, pero no iba a seguir mirando aquello sin decir nada, así que corrí lo más rápido posible, vi que la volvió a tirar, pero ahora desgarro un trozo de su vestido, y ella lloraba…**

 **Me puse frente a ella, y el hombre – ¡DEJALA, NO LA VAS A LASTIMAR!- Grite molesto…**

 **-Mira que tenemos aquí, un mocoso inútil…pero; si yo te conozco, eres el hijo de Son Goten- Me dijo, y luego rio con malicia**

 **Entonces lo distinguí, era un vecino… un viejo que maltrataba a su esposa, y que hacía poco habían recibido la visita de una chica joven, a la cual apenas había visto, pues nunca salía… parecía siempre encerrada, así que la vi, era ella… y la estaba lastimando, tratando de abusar de aquella joven**

 **Quise golpearlo, pero me avergüenza decir, que no pude, el hombre me golpeó tan fuerte que me tiro a la arena, trate de levantarme, pero me dio un golpe en las costillas… escupí sangre, y escuche el llanto de la chica, luego mire al tipo, este sonría y tomaba de su botella… yo no podía pararme, apenas podía mantener mi mirada en él, y fue cuando paso…**

 **Un reflejo apareció, como iluminando el lugar… y la vi, caminando por el lugar, iba una hermosa joven, de vestido blanco, su cabello suelto y lo movía el viento… se acercaba a nosotros… logrando que aquel hombre nos dejara de prestar atención a mí y la chica… para solo mirar a la joven, pues era realmente bella**

 **Ella se acerco, sonrió tan dulce, y luego miro al hombre…**

 **-¿Por qué no vienes conmigo… no querías la compañía de una mujer?- Pregunto, su voz era seductora, y se volteo… caminó sin mirar de nuevo, parecía que sabía que él la seguiría**

 **-No, chica… este tipo es peligroso- Trate de gritarle, pero mi voz era casi inexistente, aunque creo que me escucho, porque me miro y sonrió con ternura**

 **Vi como aquel tipo la siguió, pues ella llego al mar, y alzo su vestido, quitándoselo… mientras aquel tipo se metió apurado tras de ella, me dio miedo por la chica, pero me asuste al no escuchar mas nada de la chica castaña, cuando mire a ella, estaba inconsciente…**

 **Me acerque un poco a ella, la moví, pero no despertaba… luego mire al mar, y vi a lo lejos que dos siluetas desaparecían… volví a mirar a la chica a mi lado, trate de levantarme, escupí un poco de sangre, y me doble del dolor, pero después de un tiempo, pude pararme, y trate de cargar a la chica, quería llevarla lejos de ahí, pues tenía miedo de lo que haría su tío si regresaba… pero apenas pude, pues las costillas me dolían, así que caí un par de veces… después de un tiempo…**

 **Sentí que alguien se acerco a mí, voltee temeroso, pero solo me tope con aquella hermosa joven, estaba mojada, su vestido se pegaba a figura, así que desvié la mirada, pues me dio pena, ya que su vestido se clareaba, y la tenue luz de la luna la reflejaba**

 **-¿A dónde la llevas Gohan?- Me pregunto, sorprendiéndome pues no le dije mi nombre, y estaba seguro de no haberla visto antes**

 **La mire sorprendido, -¿Dónde está Kimos?- Le pregunte, pues ese era el nombre de mi antiguo vecino, un hombre borracho y mal hablado**

 **-No volverá nunca, ya no está Gohan, pero… tú- Me dijo, clavando su mirada en la mía -¿Qué piensas hacer con ella?- Volvió a preguntar, yo ignore lo que había dicho, pues solo quería llevar a la joven a un lugar seguro**

 **-Vive cerca de mi casa, tengo que llevarla lejos de aquí, si Kimos vuelve, tal vez le hará daño, yo… no sabía que él… bueno, jamás lo había visto así- Dije adolorido**

 **Ella me miro, -El no volverá Gohan, mejor llévala lejos, pero te aseguro que está bien, eres valiente, la ayudaste- Dijo como sorprendida –Eres un buen chico, solo por eso… me iré, adiós Gohan- Dijo ella, y la vi dar la vuelta y caminar en otra dirección**

 **La mire desaparecer entre los árboles, no podía creerlo, todo esa noche fue tan confuso, me sentía tan extrañado, lleve a la chica a casa, mis padres salieron de inmediato para ayudarme, les conté lo sucedido, al principio no me creyeron, pensaron que me había vuelto loco, pero… luego de un tiempo supe que nadie mas había visto a esa joven que apareció después de nosotros, no la conocían, y yo volví varias veces para encontrarla y agradecerle la ayuda, y preguntar que había pasado con mi vecino, pues el hombre había asesinado a su esposa, estaba tan ebrio ese día, que trato de abusar de su sobrina, y su esposa se interpuso, trato de ayudarla… y él la golpeo, la dejo caer, ella se golpeó la cabeza y murió en esa noche, todo fue un infierno esos días… pero nunca lo encontramos, tiempo después decían que Kimos había sido devorado por aquella chica**

 **La gente mayor decía que ella lo había matado, porque era un mal hombre, y que seguro en la noche se topo con él, entonces lo supe; porque nadie conocía a aquella chica, porque no la volví a ver, ella era… y me dejo vivir, ella realmente era hermosa, parecía como un ángel, y me ayudo**

 **Y sigo sin entender que la motivo, yo creo que ella es buena**

…

El viejo Gohan tomo el cuadro, donde su esposa aparecía, dejo escapar una lagrima… y la limpio antes de que los niños vieran, luego volvió su mirada, ahí en el suelo estaban dos pequeños dormidos, no habían aguantado, y sus ojos se cerraron, dejándose caer en el sueño profundo, sonrió al verlos

-Son unos niños con mucha energía, ahora debo llevarlos a su cama… ¡hay muchachos!- Suspiro mientras se agachaba para tomar a sus nietos

Se estaba agachando con dificultad, ya era un hombre mayor, y sus huesos ya no eran fuertes, así que sintió un poco de dolor… se quejo, pero antes de llegar a donde los niños, vio al mayor de sus nietos, Vegeta cargo a los dos pequeños, y miro a su abuelo, quien le sonrió en agradecimiento

-Nunca me habías contando esa historia, entonces ¿Por eso la abuela no tenia mas parientes?-Pregunto Vegeta, había estado cerca, escuchando cada palabra de su abuelo

Gohan miro impactado a su nieto mayor, solo asintió –Ella prefirió que nunca les contáramos nada de su familia, pues fue muy espantoso lo que paso, ella estaba realmente mal después de la muerte de su tía- Decía el viejo mientras caminaba con Vegeta, camino a la habitación donde los niños dormían

-Abuelo… yo lo siento mucho, pero dime algo, ¿Esa chica que te apareció junto a ustedes, en verdad no la conocías?, es decir, pudo ser de otro de los pueblos cercanos- Decía Vegeta quien ya había recostado a los niños

-¿No me crees verdad?- Pregunto con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Vamos abuelo, tú sabes que son puras leyendas, solo para asustar a los niños, y para que los turistas tengan algo con que entretenerse, dime ¿En verdad crees que vive por ahí un alma de mujer, que solo se dedica a matar hombres, por ser crueles?- Pregunto el joven –Eso no es razonable, debes de dejar de pensarlo, yo creo que ayudaste a la abuela, pero dudo lo de la chica, además no serias el único que la hubiera visto, debería haber otras personas por ahí, y ¿Las hay abuelo?- Pregunto con voz cansada

El viejo solo negó con la cabeza –No, pero hijo, ella está ahí afuera, lo sigue asiendo, aunque aún no se por qué solo yo la vi y viví, pues ciertamente nadie más la ha visto, sin embargo aún me acuerdo de ella, es…- Pero no termino de hablar

-Bueno abuelo, te creo… ahora vamos a descansar, creo que al igual que los niños, estas agotado, ha sido un día pesado- Comento Vegeta, caminando con su abuelo, dirigiendo al hombre a su cuarto

Antes de que Gohan se adentrara a la recamara, miro a su nieto… -Hijo anoche y hoy vi que llegaste tarde a casa, sabes que no me agrada que estén fuera una vez que oscurece, ustedes no conocen la zona- Decía el anciano, tomando el hombro del joven

-No te preocupes, solo se me hizo tarde, pero nada pasara hombre- Concluyo Vegeta, y dejo a su abuelo

Se dirigió a su recamara, pero la ventana dejaba entrar con total claridad la luna llena, y los reflejos plateados de ella, solo le traían el recuerdo de la hermosa chica, pues el día anterior había estado caminando de regreso a casa de su abuelo, cuando se topo con la imagen más sensual que jamás había visto

Ahí en la orilla del mar, una hermosa joven, con un vestido liguero, se desnudo como si supiera que alguien la miraba, pues vio como retiro su vestido, agachándose hacia enfrente, dejando que su trasero sobresaliera, y entonces su largo cabello callo en su espalda, luego camino con total sensualidad hasta adentrarse al mar, ella parecía estar siendo acariciada por las olas, y el brillo de la luna solo parecía intensificar su hermosa figura, pues cuando vio que la mitad de su cuerpo salió, pudo apreciar con detalle sus pechos, estos eran perfectamente redondos y grandes, sus caderas, su silueta era curva, vio como tomaba su cabello y lo echaba a su espalda, en esos momentos envidio cada fibra de aquel hermoso cabello, envidio a las olas del mar, y a la luna por tocarla con totalidad, deseando poder remplazarla, y ser él, deseo que sus manos pudieran recorrer cada parte del cuerpo de aquella chica, con una intensidad tal… que nunca antes había experimentando, y no entendía que era lo que le estaba pasando ahora con este deseo repentino por una completa desconocida

Sintió como su erección crecía en su pantalón, y se avergonzó un poco por lo que le estaba ocurriendo, así que sacudió de su cabeza los pensamientos que tenia de aquella belleza azul, bufo un tanto molesto…

-No debería perder mi tiempo pensando en una chica que sale por ahí desnuda, es una chica vulgar, ¿Quién sale desnudo en la noche solo para ir al mar?- Dijo para sí mismo, tratando de sacarla de su mente, y se recostó, pero la luna no le abandono en aquel cuarto, parecía que deseaba estar ahí para él

-0o0-

Bulma estaba fuera de su casa, miraba la luz que la luna reflejaba, y sintió el deseo de ir al mar, para sus segundos de vida, sin embargo algo la detuvo esa noche… recordó como había conocido a Gohan, cuando era un joven, hacía años de eso

Mucho tiempo antes lo había visto crecer, era un niño muy alegre, y tímido, así que cuando lo vio aquella noche, defendiendo con tanta valentía a aquella chica algo le dijo que él era diferente, que ese hombre no merecía lo que ella hacía, Gohan no merecía morir; pero él hombre que había osado atacar a aquella joven, si lo merecía, y debía hacerlo pagar

Lo adentro al mar, dejándolo morir, justo frente a sus ojos, disfrutando con cada mirada de horror del hombre, cuando este trato de poner su mano en ella, para sostenerse y no sentir que el mar lo atrapaba y lo arrastraba más al fondo, cosa que hizo que Bulma riera, pues cuando él por fin pudo llevar su mano a su hombro, simplemente no sintió nada, como si ella no estuviera ahí presente

Ella sonrió de manera aterradora, entonces llevo su mano hacia él, y este extendió la suya para tomarla, pero paso lo mismo, no pudo sentir a la chica, entonces los ojos del hombre se abrieron en sorpresa, asustado por la situación, pues había escuchado historias de la joven, pero pensó al igual que otros que solo sería un viejo cuento para asustar a los niños, sin embargo los ojos de Bulma pasaron de dulce, a oscuros, como si fuera el peor demonio, sonrió mientras el hombre se hundía más, y luego bajo con él un poco en el mar, mientras sus ojos lo seguían, siendo lo último que el hombre vio, antes de que dejara de vivir, mientras que sus ojos perdieron el brillo, siendo fríos, mirando por ultimó a la chica del mar

Esos recuerdos vinieron de nuevo, pues los pequeños eran los nietos de aquel joven, y eran los únicos que le habían visto y seguían con vida, pues algo en ellos le causaba agrado, aunque procuro jamás volver a toparse con Gohan, pues el hombre podía sorprenderse, y no quería causarle daño así que en ocasiones miro a su familia de lejos, lo vio cuando se caso con aquella joven, y cuando nacieron sus hijos, pero siempre de lejos, y después de un tiempo se alejo por completo de ellos, hasta que apareció Goku

Sonrió mirando la luna, -Dime algo luna ¿Emma-Sama también te castiga?- Pregunto al cielo –Tú amante solo esta de día, y cuando tu apareces él ya no está para ti, se va y te deja aquí sola- Decía al cielo, esperando una respuesta de la luna -¿Acaso lo haces por amor?- Dijo nuevamente

Puar despertó, el pequeño gato azul miro a la chica, no era la primera vez que la veía interrogar a aquella estrella, sin embargo si era la primera vez que veía que la chica no había ido a pasear, buscando mas victimas, que mantuvieran ocupado a Emma-Sama

Suspiro y miro a la chica, se acerco a ella, y se quedo a su lado mirando la luna llena, así pasando la noche, solo admirando el esplendor de aquella hermosa estrella, que era lo único que alumbraba su oscuridad, aquella en la que vivía

-Es hermosa, ¿No lo crees Puar?- Pregunto sin dejar de mirarla

-Lo es, y ella también tiene una historia…- Suspiro el gato

Bulma no le escucho, pues estaba atenta a su hermosa luz. Puar miro a Bulma, y sonrió

 **Flashback de Puar**

 **-Ahora cuidaras de una joven, deberás estar ahí para ella, hasta que cumpla con lo que debió ser amigo mío- Dijo Emma-Sama**

 **El pequeño gato lo miro -¿Y la luna, quien la cuidara?- Pregunto el gato**

 **-Tú, recuerda que siempre serás su protector, pero ahora su luz esta en esta alma, así que te irás con ella- Contesto el ogro**

 **Miro a la luna, su luz se apagaba, y entonces miro a la joven que estaba en el palacio de Emma-Sama, parecía molesta, y no había notado como la luz de aquella estrella bajaba para abrazarla, miro a su viejo amigo**

 **-Iré con ella, y la protegeré… pero que harás con…-**

 **-Todavía no puede ir, lo había arreglado, pero ella se desespero, tú mejor que nadie sabes cuan terca puede ser- Concluyo Emma-Sama**

 **Fin del Flashback de Puar**

-Puar, ¿No te has cansado de vivir por tanto tiempo?- De pronto pregunto Bulma

El pequeño gato jamás se había cuestionado eso, pues era un guardián, y amaba su trabajo –Jamás, me gusta lo que hago Bulma- Comento con una sonrisa que ella devolvió


	4. Chapter 4

**Me encanta la canción de Mecano, "Hijo de la luna". Si la conocen, que bueno, si no escúchenla… si desean, y entenderán un poco mi loca imaginación**

 **No soy dueña de los personajes de DBZ, solo los tomo prestados para hacer historias de mi loca imaginación**

… **..**

 **Flashback de Bulma**

 **-Mamá, ¿Por qué mi cabello y mis ojos son azules?- Pregunto a su madre, quien la miro con ternura, sonrió**

 **-Sabes hija, eres una pequeña del mar… "** _ **Mi pequeña niña de la luna**_ **"- Dijo ella con un poco de tristeza, mientras acaricio el cabello largo de la pequeña, solo tenía 3 años**

 **-¿Del mar?- Pregunto ella, luego rio… se alejo de su madre**

 **La mujer miro al cielo, la noche estaba ya por llegar, mientras la luna llena inundaba el cielo, suspiro mirando al cielo… "Mi luna"**

 **Fin Flashback**

Los ojos de Bulma se abrieron, la noche fue de hecho la más tranquila que jamás antes había deseado, lejos de los malos recuerdos, del odio… de la muerte, se levanto con una gran sonrisa que adornaba su rostro, miro a su amigo incondicional, estaba ya despierto, mientras que movía su cola de una lado a otro, con su rostro en la ventana…

-¿Qué ves Puar?- Pregunto acercándose al minino

-Es un día hermoso, y el último día de luna llena- Suspiro con la última frase

Bulma se acerco y acaricio al pequeño gato, haciendo que este soltara un ronroneo…

-Vamos, prometí terminar hoy mi historia para Tarble y Goku- Comento dando una última caricia al gato azul

El volteo, sonrió con emoción… -Ve tú, es mejor que estén solo ustedes, sabes que aún así estaré cerca por si me necesitas- Contesto el pequeño, mientras le dio un fuerte abrazo a Bulma, que ella correspondió

-Nunca me cansaría de cuidarte, yo siempre estaré ahí para ti- Concluyo el minino

Bulma le sonrió, y salió al encuentro de los pequeños, a los que estaba ansiando ver, pues ya los consideraba sus más cercanos amigos, además de Puar. Camino apurada, hasta tener una vista clara de los niños cuando aparecieran

-0o0-

-Ya nos vamos, volveremos más tarde- Grito mientras corría el pequeño Goku, había tomado una pieza de pan, y con eso él y Tarble llegaron a la puerta

Pero cayeron cuando esta se abrió por fuera, dejando en el suelo a los dos pequeños, quienes se frotaron el rostro, ante la mirada inquisidora de su abuelo, quien había regresado de su salida matutina acostumbrada

-¿A dónde van tan temprano pequeños?- Pregunto el hombre mayor, cargando una cesta en su espalda

-Eso mismo quiero saber, estos mocosos hicieron lo mismo ayer, salieron corriendo sin decir más- Comento Vegeta acercándose un poco a los niños

-Vamos a ver a una amiga- Dijo de pronto Tarble, se levanto y ayudo a su abuelo, quien bajaba la cesta –Verdad que si podemos ir abuelito- Suplico con un puchero formándose en sus labios

El hombre tomo asiento, miro a sus nietos, con ojos suplicantes… sonrió, luego miro al mayor de sus nietos, quien parecía molesto e inquieto

-Pero debe ir Vegeta con ustedes- Ordeno por fin el hombre mayor

-Pero ¿Yo?- Respondió Vegeta –Abuelo, yo tenía otros planes, no pensaba pasar la mañana con dos mocosos escurridizos- Se quejo, apretó la mandíbula al ver a su abuelo sonriendo, pues lo estaba disfrutando

-Vamos hermano, y además de todo, ella es bonita… tal vez le pida que sea mi novia- Dijo Tarble, sonrío con victoria, sus ojos ilusionados –Cuando sea mayor, me casare con ella- Aseguro

Vegeta lo miro, levanto una ceja, y luego rio –Enano, dime solo una cosa, esa amiga suya… ¿Cuántos años tiene?- Pregunto con la media sonrisa en su rostro

Tarble entre cerro sus ojos, y su mirada paso a una pensativa… -¿Cuántos años tienes hermano?- Pregunto

-20 años enano, pensé que ya lo sabías- Respondió un poco molesto

-Pues tal vez ella tiene tu edad- Dijo de pronto Tarble, con una sonrisa

-Entonces, me dices que ahora que cuando seas lo suficientemente grande te casaras con una chica que te lleva más de 13 años en edad- Rio y asintió –Los acompañare, pero más vale que no se les ocurra desaparecer de mi vista niños- Sentencio caminando con los pequeños

…

Bulma espero paciente, hasta que vio a los pequeños, quienes eran acompañados por un tercero, un hombre que a lo lejos apenas se distinguía su peinado en llamas, y mirada dura… vio como el hombre se detuvo, y pareció dar instrucciones a los niños, pues se dio media vuelta y se retiro dejando a los niños

Ella se acerco a los pequeños, que cuando la vieron corrieron a ella, y se detuvieron solo a centímetros de tocarla, ella sonrío y se sentó en la arena, invitándoles a hacer lo mismo

-Llegamos, iba a venir mi otro primo, pero dijo que iba a buscar a alguien- Comento Goku, mirando a donde Vegeta había avanzado

Ella miro a donde el pequeño, luego de nuevo a ellos –Si, vi a un chico… pero eso no importa, díganme, ¿Hoy terminaremos la historia?- Pregunto ella, acomodando su cabello, que volaba con el viento

-Sí, yo quiero saber que paso, además el abuelo nos conto que él conoció a la chica, dijo que ella le ayudo con la abuela, y que era bonita, y que…- Decía Tarble con entusiasmo, tratando de recordar lo más posible de lo que su abuelo les había contado

-Eso no lo esperaba- Comento de pronto ella, y entonces volvió su mira a los dos niños, sus ojos crecieron con la emoción –Bueno, vamos a terminar la historia, veo que están esperando por ello- Dijo a los pequeños

-Si por favor, queremos terminar…- Confeso él pequeño Goku, sus ojitos brillaban ante la expectativa…

Entonces ella volvió su mirada al horizonte, para continuar su relato…

-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-

La mirada de Vivian se ilumino aún más, cuando menciono que su esposo estaba cerca, se notaban las ganas de presentarlo a Bulma y su abuela, quienes solo esperaron al hombre que aparecía entre la gente

-Amor, mira te quiero presentar a la Señora Briefs, y su nieta Bulma- Dijo Vivian, tomando la mano de su esposo

Cuando Bulma volteo para mirar al hombre, sintió que quería morir ahí mismo, pues él hombre era Yamcha, su esposo era el mismo hombre que la había enamorado, que le dijo que se casaría con ella, el que le dedico palabras de amor, tardes enteras a ella, diciendo cuanto la amaba, y que cuando ella no quiso entregarse a él, no volvió a aparecer para ella

Se tuvo que aguantar su corazón herido; cuando vio la mano del hombre, que le extendió como si no la conociera, y ella tuvo que hacer lo mismo

-Es un placer conocerla Bulma- Dijo Yamcha con voz despreocupada, fingiendo por completo no conocerla

-Mu… mucho gusto señor Yamcha- Respondió Bulma tratando de sonar lo más normal posible, mientras deseaba que su voz no se quebrara

Cuando este por fin tomo su mano para saludarla, ella sintió como sus piernas fallaban, sus ojos estaban empezando a humedecerse, y ella tembló… retiro rápidamente su mano del hombre, mientras este saludo a su abuela, besando la mano de la mujer, quien sonreía al joven

Ella ya no aguantaba, ya no podía soportarlo más, ahí había entendido todo, él no pensaba casarse con ella, solo quería tenerle y luego abandonarla, para dejarla manchada por la sociedad por su desvergüenza, la había engañado todo ese tiempo, así que trato de salir de ahí, o si no se rompería, gritaría, maldeciría, de todo si no salía lo antes posible

-Disculpen, pero tendré que retirarme, no me siento muy bien- Se justifico, no espero respuesta alguna de los presentes, solos se retiro, camino sin mirar atrás, apresuro su paso lo mas que pudo entre las personas ahí presentes

Tropezó con varios conocidos, algunos trataron incluso de hablar con ella, pero los ignoraba a todos, su único deseo era salir de ahí lo antes posible

Choco con un cuerpo duro, un chico que la tomo de los brazos, pero ella no volteo a mirarle, solo…

-Disculpe, no era mi intención… yo lo siento- Dijo rápidamente, y se separo del chico con el que había chocado, corrió lo más rápido que podía

No miro atrás, decidió correr hasta su destino; el mar… ese donde comenzó su vida, donde ella pensó que había encontrado al hombre que la amaría por siempre, donde sintió el más grande dolor de perder a su amado, donde lloro a su madre… y donde ella decidió que sería el último día de su vida, ella tomo una decisión, ya no esperaría que otros la tomaran por ella, ahora seria dueña de su vida

Se despojo de sus zapatos, y gran parte de su vestido, luego camino adentrándose al mar, hasta que este la tapo por completo, mientras que las olas la arrastraban adentrándola más. Quería morir, era todo lo que deseaba, pues se había quedado sin corazón, ya no soportaba más… pensó en esos momentos en su padre, que nunca volvió por su madre, la había abandonado con ella en el vientre, su madre había muerto frente a ella, por no prestarle atención, y ahora ese tipo que le había prometido amor, la había utilizado, la había engañado vilmente

Ella ya no tenía nada, solo un deseo, y ese era morir… y así dejo que el mar se la llevara, tal vez eso limpiaría sus desgracias, solo el mar podía limpiar su alma

Su cuerpo dejo su vida, sus ojos dejaron su brillo, y así se extinguió… ella murió en el mar, ahí acabo su vida, sus malos recuerdos… todo

Pero, después de eso, despertó donde Emma-Sama, aquel ogro que se encarga de las almas que mueren, quien decide quién va al cielo, o al infierno…

Bulma se puso de pie, frente al ogro, su mirada perdida en el gran salón. Él solo la miro, y frunció el ceño cuando la tuvo de frente

-¿Bulma querida por qué has hecho esto?- Pregunto un poco irritado

-¿Yo?- Pregunto molesta –Yo solo deseaba morirme, así que déjame hacerlo tranquila, déjame aquí, y seré feliz… solo deseo eso, por favor déjame- Suplico de pronto con lagrimas en los ojos

-Querida niña- Dijo con voz calma –Este no es tu destino, tú no debías morir, todavía tenias cosas pendientes en la tierra… te regresare, solo entiende que esto lo hago por ti, es por tu bien- Dijo Emma-Sama

-¡No, no te atrevas… no sabes de lo que soy capaz si me hacer volver!- Grito en tono amenazante… -Soy capaz de matar, no me importa, no quiero volver- Decía cada vez con más rabia

El ogro se molesto, sus cejas se fruncieron…

Cuando Bulma trato de volver a hablar, no pudo, pues de pronto todo se volvió negro. Cuando sus ojos se volvieron a abrir estaba de nuevo en el mar, y un gato azul estaba flotando cerca de ella

-¿Dónde estoy?- Pregunto ella aturdida

-Hola Bulma, mi nombre es Puar, dice Emma-Sama que te mantenga aquí y todo estará bien- Contesto el gato con una sonrisa

-¿Qué?- Dio un grito - ¡Yo no quiero estar aquí!. Pero vera que conmigo no se juega, ¡Yo quería morir!, así que si no tomo mi vida cuando se la entregue, le hare desear ahora más que nada hacerlo… aunque sea solo por coraje, por ira…- Dijo en tono decidido

Después de eso, ella vivió en el mar, pues esa era su casa. Y sí, ella enamora a los hombres, los atrae con sus encantos, y cuando ellos caen… los lleva al mar, de donde nunca salen, ella ya no tiene corazón, ese hombre se lo rompió

Ella solo lleva al mar a los hombres que la buscan con malas intenciones, ella sabe distinguirlos, pues lo ha hecho por muchos años y su amigo Puar, no la deja nunca, aunque él le ha insistido para que ella lo deje de hacer, pero Bulma no le hace caso, ella sigue deseando que Emma-Sama se moleste tanto que decidiera tomar su vida, pero no lo ha hecho, por mucho que le da motivos para hacerlo, ella realmente no entiende que es lo que espera que haga. Tal vez su objetivo es hacerla sufrir eternamente, pero si ese el caso, ella hará sufrir a otros en el camino.

Cada noche espera en el mar, a un hombre que la quiera con malas intenciones, o que este dañando a otros, para poder verlo sufrir después

-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-

Los niños prestaron total atención, hasta que ella concluyo su historia, pero entonces una duda seguía invadiendo sus mentes ¿Ella era mala en realidad?

-Entonces, ella no es mala, ¿Solo necesita a un chico bueno que le ayude a reparar su corazón roto?- Pregunto Goku, con una mirada pensativa, como si analizara la situación

Bulma se sorprendió ante lo que el niño dijo –Eso no es lo que necesita ella pequeño, ha pasado tanto tiempo, ella ya no puede amar, pues no hay corazón que ella pueda entregar, así que nunca amara- Dijo en tono serio, luego miro a los niños –Pero si les aseguro que es mala, ya no hay esperanza, nobleza ni amor en su corazón, todo lo bueno que alguna vez pudo tener, se fue, así que puedo asegurar que es mala- Contesto ella, en tono serio, como si afirmara todo

Tarble y Goku parecían pensar en su respuesta, pues ambos miraban fijo, y por fin hablaron

-No lo creo- Dijo Tarble, con una sonrisa y se levanto –¡Creo que saber el porqué Emma-Sama la dejo, pero ella tendrá que esperar!- Concluyo con orgullo, pues en su mente trato de entender

-Sí, yo también… y creo que no es mala, solo que le hicieron daño, si realmente fuera mala, tomaría la vida de todos, sin importar si son malos o no- Dijo Goku, el pequeño miro a su primo, y ambos asintieron

Ella se sorprendió, negó con la cabeza y sonrío –Ustedes son demasiados buenos, aun son niños pequeños, y tienen buenos corazones, no los pierdan nunca pequeños; recuerden que si lo hacen ella no dudara en llevarlos al mar- Dijo con voz un poco espeluznante la ultima parte

-No, además si se que no es mala, como mi hermano… él es medio gruñón, pero no es malo, además todo fue por….-Comento Tarble hasta que algo lo interrumpió

…..

Vegeta busco en los alrededores a esa chica, fue al pueblo… camino por todo el lugar, incluso visito el pueblo vecino, pero no vio a ninguna chica con cabello azul, por más que trato de encontrarla no lo había logrado, y es que desde que la vio, deseaba poder al menos saber cuál era su nombre, por curiosidad

Al notar que pronto anochecería decidió ir a buscar a los niños, pues eran su obligación, y si los dos mocosos decidían perderse por ahí, seguro su abuelo lo mataría por dejarlos solos, así que decidió regresar, quizás luego pudiera verla de nuevo… suspiro pesado y dio media vuelta para ir por ellos

POV VEGETA

Camine por la arena, para buscarlos, pensé que tal vez ya no estarían ahí, pues son tan traviesos que quizás se fueron por el pueblo, pero me sorprendí… pues vi a lo lejos a dos niños que tapaban a una tercera persona, pues estaba sentada y ellos parados. La verdad pensé que mentían con eso de tener una amiga aquí, pero veo que si hablan con alguien

-Tarble, Goku, es hora de irnos- Grite un poco, no quería acercarme, la verdad aun me molesta un poco estar cerca de, una chica… por eso acepte venir a quedarme con el abuelo, para no pensar en eso, pero me tope con todo lo contrario, pues busco a una… ¡Maldita ironía!

Veo que mi hermano voltea, y me saluda… al menos no tendré que acercarme, los veo despedirse de aquella chica, y caminar a donde estoy, pero algo llama mi atención, y es que el agua del mar está inquieta, las olas parecen molestas, y desvió mi mirada a ellas, tal vez ella no aparezca por esta razón…

Luego miro a los niños, ya están a mi lado

-Vamos hermano, queremos ir con el abuelo- Me dice Tarble con una sonrisa

Le revuelvo el cabello, es un buen chico, incluso hay veces que inteligente… pero al ver a donde la chica con la que hablaban, me sorprendo pues miro que la chica que se levanta es ella, la de cabello azul, la de esa noche… camina en dirección contraria a nosotros… pero no puedo creerlo, ¡los mocosos la conocen!

-¿Esa es su amiga?- Pregunte indiferente, con los brazos cruzados, solo levante un dedo para señalar a la mujer

-Sí, ella nos conto de la chica del mar…- Goku me decía otras cosas, pero no le escuche, pues abrí mas mis ojos, por la sorpresa, yo buscando todo el día, y este par de mocosos aquí con ella

-Y, ¿Tiene nombre?- Pregunte con la misma indiferencia. Note que ellos se quedaron pensando, solo me falta que no sepan, son tan confiados que seguro no preguntaron

Goku rio nervioso –Pues no le preguntamos, que tontos… tal vez por eso no quiso acompañarnos a la casa para comer ayer- Me contesto con las manos en la nuca, me dieron ganas de golpearlo… pero trate de controlarme

-Pero de todos modos no iría, dijo que estaría aquí, que esperaba a alguien- Contesto de pronto mi hermano, ¿Así que tiene novio?, si porque seguro eso espera… pero no me importa, yo solo quería saber quién era para… pues para decirle que no sea tan vulgar, eso de andar paseando desnuda es algo inapropiado…

Me llevo a los niños, ya luego les preguntare más de la chica… ahora sé que ellos sabrán donde la puedo encontrar

FIN POV VEGETA

-0o0-

Bulma se había retirado, pues a los niños los habían buscado, dio gracias de no que fuera Gohan por ellos, pero debía ser más cuidadosa para no toparse con el hombre, pues podría causarle algún mal efecto… y ella lo seguía apreciando

Vio a su fiel amigo, que se acercaba a ella, con una gran sonrisa, mientras su cola se movía de un lado a otro con entusiasmo….

-Bulma, ¿Cómo te fue con los niños, terminaste tu historia?- Pregunto el gato

-Si Puar, y pareció que les gusto… son buenos, aún, espero que sigan así como Gohan- Comento mientras se detenía, mirando de nuevo al mar, ese día no pensaba faltar…

Puar noto su mirada –Pensé que no lo harías mas… es decir, ayer no lo hiciste, y yo creí que ya no querías…- Dijo un poco dudoso, de pronto temía que ella volviera

Bulma lo miro, -Ayer fue… solo no quise ir, pero eso no significa que hoy será igual, no pienso dejarlo, tú mejor que nadie sabe por qué lo hago… deberías entenderme Puar… pero si no puedes, creo que entonces…- Suspiro –No importa, ya me voy-

-Espera Bulma, te acompañare, sabes que no me gusta que estés sola, y eres mi responsabilidad al final de cuentas- Dijo el gatito volando a un lado suyo

Los dos llegaron, la noche ya había despejado el mar… fue demasiado tranquila, pues al no ver a nadie, Bulma decidió que era hora de sus momento de sentir, pues igual era el ultimo día de luna llena, y no quería perderse ese día, ya que por largos días no podría sentir más…

-Entrare al agua, ¿Vienes?- Pregunto a su compañero, quien estaba atento a la luna

Salió de su ensoñación, y la miro… -No, mejor me quedo aquí a esperarte-

Bulma solo asintió, se despojo de sus ropas, y se adentro al mar, nadando con calma hasta llegar al punto exacto donde la luna la podía tocar, para darle vida…

….

Vegeta regreso poco después de dejar a los niños con su abuelo, justificando que al quedarse con ellos en la mañana, no pudo hacer lo que ese día correspondía, que solo saldría unos minutos, y regresaría pronto a casa

Gohan lo dejo, y mientras platico con los nietos más jóvenes…

Vio a lo lejos que ahí estaba efectivamente esa chica, se estaba quitando nuevamente la ropa, iba a adentrarse al mar, así que sin pensarlo tanto, hizo lo mismo, se despojo de sus ropas y se metió al agua… nadando hasta la chica que estaba por completo distraída… sonrío cuando distinguió a la chica, pues ya estaba más cerca de ella…

…..

Bulma llego, sonrío mirando a la luna, saco sus manos del agua, se tiro el cabello a la espalda, y luego levanto sus manos, como si deseara llegar a tocar la luna…

-Perdóname por no estar aquí ayer, pero… no fue un buen día, ahora vengo a que me des un poco de vida luna- Dijo mirándola –Quiero poder sentir- Dijo perdida en su brillo… cerro sus ojos para apreciar todo con sus otros sentidos

El agua se sentía en su piel, el aire frio en sus manos… y de pronto, sintió un calor que nunca antes había sentido, el calor era cada vez mayor, y de pronto sintió que tocaban la piel de sus manos, con mucho cuidado, bajando mientras los delineaban, una sensación tan extraña…

Abrió los ojos con la mirada en el cielo… vio otro par de manos en las suyas… las bajo de golpe, y miro frente a ella, a un chico al cual no conocía, su cabello aplastado por el agua, sus rostro le pareció familiar, pero no… ella no lo había nunca antes…

Él le sonrío… -Pensé que deseabas sentir algo… eso dijiste ¿No?- De pronto pronuncio el joven, su voz era ronca, fría, varonil… y se acerco mas a ella

-Oye idiota, ¿Qué te crees para venir a tocarme?- Dijo en un grito cuando este la tomo del brazo, y la acerco a ella, juntando sus rostros…

El cuerpo de Vegeta igual estaba por completo desnudo, y a pesar del frio del agua, su piel era caliente… muy cálida, mientras que la de Bulma era fría, la atrajo más a su cuerpo, hasta sentirla por completo… tomo sus manos, aprisionándolas… ella entonces lucho con él, para soltarse, pero el solo le regalo una sonrisa de lado

-Suéltame imbécil, no te atrevas a tocarme… pedazo de idiota- Insultaba prisionera de aquel hombre, olvidando que sus cuerpos estaban expuestos y la sensación, pues no dejaba de sentir al chico, su piel, su aliento, su calidez, todo…

De pronto los ojos negros bajaron de los azules, y se posaron en sus labios, que se movían, temblaban como si el frio estuviera haciendo efecto en el cuerpo de la chica, Bulma lo vio bajar la mirada y se centro en que estaba desnuda… entonces sonrío…

Dejo de luchar, su cuerpo de pronto se relajo… -¿Quieres probar acaso?- Pregunto en tono bajo, con sus ojos brillantes… ganándose la atención de Vegeta

Este levanto su mirada, de pronto comprendió como tenia a la chica sujeta, dejo de apretar su agarre, y ella pudo relajar sus manos, pero lo que hizo fue extenderla hasta su pecho, tocando con un par de dedos… sintiendo la fuerza de sus músculos, Vegeta estaba perdido en sus ojos, no entendía que era, pero la chica lo estaba enloqueciendo… asintió por instinto, y se acerco a ella…

Mientras que ella trato de hundir su cuerpo en el agua, para hacerlo bajar, pero Vegeta al notar lo que hacía, la tomo de la cintura, la pego a su cuerpo y de pronto sus labios atraparon los de la chica, besándola con fuerza, con un deseo insoportable… mientras que sus labios eran fríos, los de él eran calientes… y una sensación única recorrió sus cuerpos…

…..

El pequeño gato miro a lejos aquel intercambio, y solo sonrío


	5. Chapter 5

**No soy dueña de los personajes de DBZ, solo los tomo prestados para hacer historias de mi loca imaginación**

Bulma se dejo llevar por las sensaciones, no podía recordar cómo se sentía un beso, pero sabía que ningún beso anterior se sentía como este, pues seguro no lo habría olvidado nunca, ya que el calor y la pasión del beso la estaba envolviendo, como si deseara adentrarse en ella… y por un instante así fue, pues olvido todo…

De pronto el chico separo sus labios de ella, su respiración se había agitado en gran manera, la sintió temblar en sus brazos, lo que provoco que la abrazara, como si la protegiera del frio, envolviéndola en su calor corporal, mientras ella decía algo en tono muy bajo…

-Te siento… siento tus manos, tus labios… a ti- Decía Bulma casi en un susurro, asustada de lo que estaba pasando, nunca antes nadie la había tocado

De pronto se separo de él, nadando lejos de su piel y comprobó lo que temía, mientras más se alejaba del cuerpo del chico, más lejano sentía el calor, y el agua, el aire y su propia piel, dejaban de sentirse, como era normal para ella… sin embargo él se acercaba de nuevo a ella, y mientras más lo hacía, podía sentir el calor crecer, regresando las demás sensaciones

-¿Por qué te asustas?- Pregunto con voz grave, tratando de alcanzarla de nuevo

De pronto todo eso la aturdió, lo veía cada vez más cerca… se asusto, y por instinto nado lo más rápido que podía, entro a los más profundo del mar, sin detenerse, quería perderse en el agua, sin pensar si quiera en la reacción del joven a verla, ó si él la seguiría por instinto, como muchos otros habían hecho anteriormente

POV VEGETA

-Pero que… ¿Qué haces?- Casi lo grite… la chica de pronto me soltó, como si la asustara, bueno tal vez lo hice, es decir… entre al agua, de pronto sin siquiera decirle nada, la toque y la bese, pero, mi intención no era lastimarla…

De hecho no se cual era mi intención, pero en cuanto la sentí cerca algo me impulso a buscar sus labios, era algo que no podía detener… pero de pronto se hunde en el mar, me asusta…

Trato de seguirla, ella nada demasiado rápido, ¡maldición, si sigue así se ahogara… pero que loca chica!... la oscuridad juega en mi contra, la pierdo rápido de mi vista, y todo es negro, no podre seguirle más, pero tampoco quiero dejarla así… esto ha sido mi culpa, creo que ella…

Me empieza a faltar el aire así que tendré que regresar a la superficie, no podre seguir, necesito aire… pero eso no significa que me daré por vencido, seguiré buscándola, la tengo que encontrar

FIN POV VEGETA

Bulma salió del agua, lejos de la vista del joven, quien seguía en el mar, entrando y saliendo del agua… como si buscara algo, pues cada vez que se sumergía, tardaba para salir a la superficie, pero no parecía rendirse…

Puar llego a donde Bulma, extendiéndole su vestido, y ella rápidamente lo tomo, pero su mirada era fija en el joven, de pronto miro a su amigo…

-¿Qué fue eso Puar?- Pregunto extrañada, escondida detrás de una gran roca, para seguir en la atención de él, que parecía buscarla -¿Por qué lo sentí, cuando me toco… porque pude sentir su tacto?- Pregunto con más fuerza, parecía que iba a desesperar

El gato abrió los ojos grandes, su cola se erizo, el pánico lo invadió, temía decir la verdad, no sabía cómo explicar quienes eran ellos y a decir verdad no estaba del todo seguro, pues nunca antes había sucedido algo similar, y Bulma cada vez más se irritaba, su semblante cambio de pronto, estaba claramente molesta por no recibir respuesta por parte de aquel que decía cuidarla de todo…

-Me dirás algo... no te calles Puar, ¿Dime, que sabes de esto?- Exigió, el grito fue con fuerza, con impotencia

-Bulma… yo no sé qué decirte… es decir, ¿Lo estabas besando?- Pregunto, tratando de cambiar el tema, de que ella olvidara preguntarle por el joven, pensando mejor cómo explicaría más adelante la situación

Bulma se enrojeció, si bien no parecía haber sangre en su piel, su cuerpo opino lo contrario en ese momento, pues sus mejillas enrojecieron, escondió su rostro, y siguió atenta a los movimientos del chico. Pasaron un par de horas, y el joven se notaba exhausto, tardaba menos dentro del agua, se sumergía por menos tiempo, y cada vez jadeaba mas al salir, nado con las pocas fuerzas que aún tenía a la orilla, se notaba derrotado… cuando salió del agua a rastras, se dejo caer en la arena, de pronto un grito de terror salió de sus labios, golpeo su puño contra la arena y se dejo derrumbar por el cansancio

Bulma miraba desde lejos, no había podido retirarse del lugar, aunque trato de olvidar al hombre en el agua, pensando que en un momento no podría mas, y se ahogaría por el cansancio… sin embargo algo detuvo sus pasos cada vez que dio media vuelta para retirarse, solo para regresarla al lugar, y mirar como ese joven parecía buscarla con toda ansiedad, hasta que por fin se dio por vencido y salió del agua, claramente exhausto

De pronto sus piernas respondieron solas, pues sin notarlo, ya estaba caminando a donde el cuerpo del joven estaba en la arena, con temor se acerco, pues podía sentir el calor que irradiaba, miro sobre su hombro a Puar, este solo encogió sus hombros cuando lo tuvieron cerca

-Ve por su ropa, debe estar cerca… no creo que haya llegado desnudo hasta aquí- Dijo de pronto al gato, quien asintió y voló en dirección contraria de donde ellos habían salido momentos antes

Ella se agacho y llevo su mano hasta la espalda del chico, dudo un momento cuando sus dedos estaban a punto de tocarle, pero decidió posar su mano, y sentir la piel cálida de él, lo movió un poco, pero él no respondió, entonces trato con todas la fuerzas que poseía de voltear al chico, quien estaba boca abajo en la arena, con mucho esfuerzo lo logro… su rostro y su cuerpo estaban cubiertos de arena, y Bulma llevo sus manos a su rostro, limpiando sus facciones, mirándole más detalladamente, el chico tenía el ceño fruncido aún cuando era claro que no estaba consciente, su nariz arrugada, y de pronto vio como su pecho subía y bajaba con gran agitación

Miro a lo lejos a su pequeño minino, trato de levantarse e ir con él, pero el calor de una mano la detuvo, apenas y podía sentir la presión de esta al tomarla, sus ojos se abrieron extremadamente confundíos, para mirar al chico, quien luchaba por mantener los ojos abiertos, ella se sorprendió pues pensaba que no regresaría su conciencia hasta mucho después, pues todo el trabajo que hizo nadando debía haberlo matado

-Estas viva… no te paso nada- Dijo de pronto, su voz era grave, cansada… y apenas se notaba una sonrisa de lado en sus labios

Ella lo miro como si le hubieran salido tres cabezas

" _Acaso todo este tiempo estuvo ahí porque temía que algo me hubiera sucedido, pero que tipo tan raro, me besa sin mi permiso, me toca… luego me trata de buscar, casi se mata por mí, ¿Qué está pasando…?_ " Pensaba, mientras examinaba sus ojos negros, tratando de descifrar si merecía morir, o dejarlo ahí, y no arremeter contra su vida

Él cerraba y abría sus ojos, trato de levantarse, pero el agotamiento lo regreso al suelo, hasta perder por completo la conciencia, y su mano perdió fuerza en el agarre de Bulma. Pronto llego Puar con la ropa que supuso era del joven, dado que no había más nadie en el lugar, la extendió a Bulma, esta a tomo

-¿Y ahora que harás, es decir con él?- Pregunto Puar al ver la clara indecisión en los ojos azules

Bulma por primera vez dudo, pues al verlo a los ojos no encontró nada, miro la ropa en su mano y luego al minino –Por el momento vestirle, no podemos dejarlo desnudo, que tipo tan extraño- Replico mientras daba al gato los pantalones, y ella trataba de poner la camisa

Puar rio –Mira quien lo dice… todos estos años sales sin ropa en las noches, no pensaste que provocarías algo similar- Dijo divertido mientras luchaba, no podía poner el pantalón del joven, miro la ropa, y dio vueltas, luego miro al joven

No había notado la mirada asesina de la chica, quien ya había acabado con su tarea –Mira Puar, si sabía lo que provocaría, pero… no pensé que pasaría de esta manera, es decir… él entro sin que lo invitara, además me toco y pude sentir su piel- Dijo con las manos en las caderas, la voz de muerte, haciendo que el gato se encogiera

-Tranquila, yo solo bromeaba contigo- Contesto, por fin había logrado poner los pantalones, mal puestos pero lo logro –Y ¿Ahora qué?- Pregunto

Bulma miro el mar, y luego al chico… lo pensó un momento, pero un par de voces la sacaron rápido de su macabro plan

-0o0-

Gohan se encontraba en su casa, mirando la entrada, pues ya era tarde, y el mayor de sus nietos seguía fuera, y mientras mas corría el tiempo, igualmente corría acelerado su corazón, pensando en varios escenarios tétricos en los que el joven pudo caer, su pierna temblaba, golpeando el suelo, causando un ruido molesto, mientras que miraba el reloj con frecuencia

Los niños pequeños se habían acostado tiempo antes, pero la luz que entraba por su puerta, y el ruido que hacia su abuelo, los despertó, así logrando que salieran de sus cómodas camas, tallando sus ojos para salir al encuentro de su abuelo… a quien encontraron en una silla, con la mirada en la puerta y clara tensión en su rostro

De pronto Gohan se levanto, ignorando que un par de niños lo miraba intrigado

-No puedo esperar más, iré por ese muchacho, tal vez incluso se perdió… de noche no debe reconocer el camino- Dijo en un gritito, y de pronto topo con dos pequeños ya bien despiertos

-Abuelito, ¿Vas por Vegeta?- Pregunto Tarble

-No ha regresado ¿verdad?- Comento Goku –Si vas por él, te acompañamos abuelito- Ofreció el más pequeño

-Si abuelito, ya es muy noche, y no puedes andar solo, mi papa dijo que por eso nos mando a todos, a cuidar de ti- Dijo Tarble, acomodo mejor su pantalón de pijama y embozo una sonrisa

Gohan los miro un momento, pensó seriamente decirles que iría solo, que era peligroso para ellos salir con él a esas horas, pero conocía a los niños, y sabía que no le dejarían tranquilo, y mucho menos se quedarían en la casa quietos, ya se habían despertado, y no le quedaba otra más que llevarlos con él

-Bueno niños, iremos, pero no deben separarse de mí, bajo ninguna circunstancia- Sentencio el hombre

Los tres se dirigieron al pueblo más cercano, tomaron el camino más rápido, que era a la orilla del mar, los niños iban encantados, con los ojos bien abiertos, mirando a todos lados, y de pronto se detenían, llevaban consigo un par de linternas, para alumbrar un poco en la penumbra de la noche

-¿Qué pasa niños, por que se detienen?- Pregunto Gohan, giro para mirar a donde los niños

-Bueno, pensamos que tal vez veríamos a Bulma- Dijo de pronto Goku, sonriendo nervioso

Gohan no entendía, miro a su nieto extrañado…. -¿Bulma…?- Dijo en tono de pregunta, pues dudaba que alguien estuviese a esas horas fuera, sobre todo una chica

-Si abuelito, la chica de la leyenda, se llama Bulma… queríamos verla- Dijo Tarble, apuntando la lámpara en todas direcciones, pero no veía a nadie, poniendo cara de tristeza

Gohan rio –Niños, no creo que la veamos… dudo que quiera molestarse en un viejo que pronto morirá, o en un par de niños que no tienen malicia aún, y a todo esto ¿Quién les dijo que su nombre era Bulma?- Pregunto, pero los niños estaban tan ocupados en su búsqueda que lo ignoraron

Los tres siguieron su camino, mientras gritaban, pensando que lo podían encontrar en el camino, si este se hubiera perdido

-¡Vegeta!- Grito Goku, después de un gran bostezo, el sueño estaba regresando –¡Vegeta…!- Gritaba

-¡Hermano… Vegeta!- Grito Tarble

Mientras Bulma había logrado escuchar las voces de los pequeños, aunados a una voz más profunda, y cansada, la cual igual reconoció, era la de Gohan…

Puar la miro, -Parece que lo buscan… tal vez es otro nieto de Gohan- Comento el gato

-Eso parece, es mejor dejarlo entonces, ellos están cerca… ayúdales a encontrarlo Puar, pero que no te vean- Ordeno ella, alejando del joven, no sin antes darle una última mirada, para notar que él volvía a luchar por despertar –Que tipo tan raro… tienes suerte de ser nieto Gohan, y que este buscándote….- Comento para ella

-No te vayas- Susurro Vegeta, con mucha dificultad, apenas podía articular palabra

-Nunca vuelvas a buscarme, es mejor para ti no encontrarme nunca- Dijo Bulma, y antes de retirarse, bajo su rostro, cerca del chico, podía escuchar su respiración, y de pronto se encontró besándole los labios, envolviéndose en su calor

...

-Abuelito creo que está ahí- Dijo de pronto Goku, señalando un cuerpo a la orilla del mar, que estaba siendo iluminado por la luz de la luna

Gohan camino lo más rápido posible, mientras que los pequeños habían corrido siendo ellos los primero en llegar al lugar donde Vegeta seguía inconsciente, lo movieron con todas sus fuerzas, y llamaban al chico

-Hermano, ¿Qué paso?- Dijo Tarble mientras sus ojos se humedecían, pues él no reaccionaba, y su corazón estaba sintiendo un nudo

-Tranquilos niños, creo que Vegeta esta solo cansado, parece que estuvo en el agua- Comento Gohan, pues el joven seguía mojado, su ropa húmeda, pero su pecho subía y bajaba despacio con cada respiración, signo de que seguía vivo –Ayúdenme, lo llevaremos a la casa… este muchacho no debía desobedecer, mira que venir de noche a nadar, es peligroso- Decía mientras apoyaba al joven en su hombro para llevarlo lejos de ahí

... ..

Bulma espero hasta que vio a los cuatro partir, entonces retomo su camino, una vez en su hogar, trato de dormir, pero el recuerdo de lo sucedido con aquel chico no le dejaba de molestar

Puar no dijo más nada del asunto, y Bulma no pregunto, decidió mejor olvidar lo sucedido, no quería vivir malos recuerdos, así que puso ese encuentro en lo más lejos de su memoria, prometiéndose no volver a ser tan descuidada, para no ser sorprendida de nuevo por aquel joven, quien esperaba no estuviera mucho tiempo en casa de Gohan

-0o0-

La mañana llego, y la luz empezó a molestar los parpados de Vegeta, quien de pronto se levanto, casi de golpe salió de la cama, estaba desorientado, miro a su alrededor, para llevarse la sorpresa de estar en casa de su abuelo, en su recamara, y por la luz que entraba en la casa, ya era de día

Se observo, llevaba solo ropa interior, pero su cuerpo aun estaba cubierto casi por completo de arena, suspiro profundo, tratando de recordar como había regresado, llevo sus manos a su cabeza, agachándose, y masajeando…

Su último recuerdo llego, y era el rostro de la joven, mojado y con los cabello desalineados, mirándole fijo, después de haber salido del agua, recordó que la ropa de la chica estaba tan mojada, que fácilmente podrían pasar por una segunda piel en la joven, mientras que se clareaba con totalidad su cuerpo, marcando sus pechos… sonrió ante el recuerdo de la bella joven, pero entonces…

-¿Cómo salió del agua?- Se pregunto –Quizás conozca mejor el lugar, y por eso no la encontré…- Dio un gran suspiro, y miro al techo –Al menos se que está bien, nada malo le paso… pero ¿Cómo llegue yo hasta aquí?- Lanzo esa pregunta, mientras su puerta se habría

Revelando a dos niños entusiasmados, quienes corrieron a donde Vegeta, subiendo en su cama mientras saltaban alegres, y Vegeta solo gruño, pues lo chiquillos estaban demasiado alborotados, parecían haber consumido una gran cantidad de azúcar

-Ya despertaste… valla Vegeta, asustaste al abuelito anoche- Dijo Goku, tomando asiento, cruzando las piernas

Vegeta lo miro, y entonces entendió, su abuelo lo había regresado… no dijo nada

-Tarble dijo que debíamos dejarte ahí, así tal vez veríamos a la chica del mar, pero el abuelo nos regaño cuando lo sugerimos- Seguía comentando Goku, inocente, mientras Tarble sonrió nervioso

-Pero no pensábamos dejar que te hiciera nada, solo queríamos conocerla y hablar con ella- Se trataba de defender el pequeño Tarble, rascando su cabeza con nerviosismo

Vegeta lo miro fijo, entre cerró los ojos, haciendo que el pequeño sintiera escalofríos, y sonriendo internamente por como ponía a su hermano con solo una mirada, sin siquiera decir una palabra

-Vamos hermano, solo queríamos decirle algo importante- Seguía Tarble hablando más nervioso, mientras Goku asentía a cada palabra del pequeño Tarble

-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-

Siglos atrás….

Se encontraba el sol brillante, mirando fijo la tierra, como la gente se movía de una lado a otro disfrutando del calor que proporcionaba, cuando de pronto capto su atención una joven que llevaba en brazos un pequeño bulto

Se centro en la joven, algo en ese bulto llamo su atención, parecía irradiar una pequeña luz singular… siguió a la joven, hasta que esta por fin desenvolvió el bulto entre sus manos, y miro con atención, ahí lo noto…

Conocía perfectamente bien aquel pequeño ser, era ella… su amada luna, reencarnando en un cuerpo humano, así que no lo pensó y decidió dejar su cuerpo para conseguir un cuerpo mortal, sin importar…

Los dos estaban tan cansados de vivir sin el otro, que no importaba si tan solo podían tenerse por pocos años, que para ellos no significaba nada, pero deseaban estar juntos… aunque fuera por ese corto tiempo, poder volver a sentirse…

Solo podían estar cerca cuando un eclipse los unía por breves minutos, pero siendo tan escasos los momentos, que estaban tan cansados de esperar…

-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-

Vegeta se ducho, limpio todo rastro de arena en su piel, cerró los ojos bajo el agua que caía en su piel, y recordó cada instante del beso con aquella hermosa chica… podía sentir el frio de sus labios, que no le molestaba, al contrario se sentía agradable en sus labios, su piel… tan blanca, brillante bajo la luna

Pero al recordarla bajar en el agua, algo en la boca del estomago se apretaba, y nudo se formaba en su garganta, de pronto el pensar en que algo malo le sucediera, le había molestado, aun sin saber quién era aquella joven

Miro el grifo del agua, las gotas que caían, y rio… le causaba gracia la aptitud de ella, al verse descubierta, su carácter era sin duda agresivo, su mirada desafiante, no parecía una chica tímida, pues poco después se ofreció a él, eso le había agradado… pero de pronto frunció el ceño y arrugo la nariz, además de él ¿A cuántos les había ofrecido su cuerpo?, ó seria únicamente a él

Saco ese pensamiento de su mente, trato de olvidar eso, la verdad dudaba mucho el querer conocer la respuesta, pues había llegado al punto donde quizás mataría a cualquiera que se hubiese atrevido a poner sus manos en ella, por alguna razón se sentía demasiado atraído a esa joven, y no lo entendía…

 **Escena retrospectiva**

 **-Hijo has pensado en buscar una linda novia, es decir cariño, ya estas grande y nosotros nos preguntamos… bueno como decirte…- Su madre no terminaba de formular su duda**

 **Vegeta solo la miro un poco intrigado, levanto la vista hasta mirarla fijo, esperando que dijera algo, pero ella parecía tener algo que estropeaba su habla**

 **Su padre de pronto se estreso, pues el hombre se aclaro la garganta, ganándose la atención de los presentes, si algo odiaba el hombre, era no se claro, siempre dijo que las cosas debían decirse con honestidad, sin adornarlas tanto…**

 **-Hijo lo que tu madre quiere saber es, si eres homosexual, pues no te hemos conocido novia, y piensa que tal vez, por eso solo convives con puros varones, aunque le eh explicado que no tiene nada que ver- Soltó su padre de pronto, enrojeciendo a su madre**

 **Vegeta se puso azul, miro a su madre… -No, y no veo la prisa de conseguir una novia- Dijo exasperado, estaba por completo molesto por la insinuación de su madre**

 **El pequeño Tarble miro a su hermano, y de pronto su cara cambio a una de tristeza, pues solo él, y claro Vegeta, sabían la razón detrás de todo eso… el niño no dijo nada, ya bastante era con que su hermano estuviera furioso, como para seguir abriendo viejas heridas**

 **Poco después apareció Bardock, con una propuesta, un viaje y vivienda con Gohan**

 **Fin Flashback**

Recordó Vegeta el por qué de ir a donde su abuelo, era para no escuchar a su madre y sus comentarios de su falta de novia, y para evitar toparse con una chica en especial, pensando que estando lejos podría olvidar la falta de lealtad de esta, deseando apartar un rato a las chicas de su camino

Pero ahora estaba más que apasionado por aquella hermosa joven, deseaba no solo verla, si no poseerla, tocar cada centímetro de su piel, dejar en ella una marca evidente de ser él su único poseedor, deseaba saciar todos sus instintos primitivos en su piel, e igual saciar los de ella, pensando que deseaba ella, ya que parecía ser frágil, sus instintos nunca antes habían gritado con tanta fuerza como ahora lo hacían

Tenía que verle, de alguna manera tenía que sacarla de su sistema, y si era ella tan descarada como había demostrado, entonces él no se negaría a ningún deseo de ella, tal vez después de eso podría seguir, y dejarla en el pasado

-0o0-

Ella se encontraba lejos, mirando desde los árboles, observando a los niños nadando, mientras los jóvenes caminaban, algunos embobados por las bellas jóvenes, mientras que otros iban en trivialidades de la vida

Sonrió, sin duda alguna, prefería esta época, era todo más libre… las mujeres no vivían en un circulo de refinamiento, donde no podían expresar nada, y eran solo la sombra de miles de jóvenes

Su minino había desaparecido, cuando despertó este había salido, pero no le molesto, seguro el pequeño iba a reportar con Emma-Sama los últimos acontecimientos, las vidas tomadas y a los niños nietos de Gohan

Pero en esos momentos algo más invadió sus pensamientos, y eso era él, aquel hermoso joven que irradiaba un calor increíble, algo además de sus sentidos habían despertado en ella, un deseo que nunca antes había experimentado con tanta fuerza, deseo carnal


	6. Chapter 6

**No soy dueña de los personajes de DBZ (claramente), solo los tomo prestados para hacer historias de mi loca imaginación**

Entonces Bulma lo vio, ahí estaba él, en compañía de los dos pequeños, quienes corrían y miraban a todos lados, y ella sabía perfectamente bien, que era lo que esos pequeños buscaban, así que tomo la decisión de no salir de donde estaba, pues volver a acercarse a aquel joven era peligroso para ella, sabía que no era prudente, y se limito a mirarles de lejos… sin perder de vista cada movimiento que realizaban

….

-Parece que no está…- Comento Tarble, después de buscar por largo rato a su amiga

-¿No dijeron que verían a su amiga esa, hoy… niños…?- Dijo Vegeta, la única razón para estar ahí era para poder ver a la chica

-Pues pensamos que vendría, es decir… Goku dijo que hacía varios días que la veía, y siempre sentada en aquella roca- Contesto Tarble, señalando con el dedo el lugar exacto y luego a Goku

Vegeta miro el lugar, y luego al pequeño Goku, quien sonrió y luego miro serio a Vegeta

-No estoy mintiendo Vegeta… además… ¿Por qué querías venir con nosotros?- Pregunto Goku curioso, con ojos grandes

Vegeta le volteo la mirada

 **Flashback**

 **-¿A dónde creen que van ustedes dos?- Pregunto Vegeta apareciendo en la cocina, recién duchado**

 **Se veía de mejor ánimo, parecía haber descansado mejor… su abuelo le sonrió, y los niños solo ignoraron su pregunta, pues aún tenían la boca llena de comida, algunas migajas en los labios y trozos de comida en las manos**

 **-Parece que estas mejor hijo… ahora dime… ¿Qué hacías anoche lleno de arena?… eso fue muy raro hijo- Comento Gohan**

 **Vegeta se enrojeció, si bien solo se acordaba del rostro de la chica, también recordó el estar desnudo, trato de calmar sus nervios, y se enderezo**

 **-Yo… bueno… yo tenía ganas de nadar un rato… pero creo que acabe cansado… y por eso… yo no tení….- Estaba tratando de no enredarse con las palabras**

 **-El abuelo se asusto, por que estabas mojado, igual tu ropa… y parecía que los pantalones te los pusiste al revés… te veías chistoso hermano- Comento Tarble después de tragar**

 **-¿Mi ropa…?- Pregunto incrédulo, miro a su hermano extraño –El pantalón… tal vez fue porque estaba oscuro…- Dijo aún más incrédulo**

 **-Si hijo, fue muy raro, pero tal vez fue eso… solo te pido que no nos des otro susto así, recuerda que ustedes no conocen bien el lugar, podrías perderte… además… bueno, no quiero que nada les pase, debes cuidarte mucho- Dijo Gohan levantándose, para estar cerca de Vegeta, y darle una palmada en la espalda**

 **Este solo asintió**

 **Goku y Tarble se levantaron, y dieron un rápido abrazo a su abuelo, se subieron a una silla y le dieron un beso en la mejilla**

 **-Nos vamos abuelito… ¿Entonces podemos invitar a nuestra amiga a comer?- Pregunto Goku**

 **-Claro niños, me han creado mucha curiosidad por esa chica, así que invítenla… pero pórtense bien, no se alejen niños- Dijo Gohan abrazando a los niños**

 **Ya iban por la puerta, cuando Vegeta de repente estaba detrás de ellos, les abrió la puerta con una sonrisa**

 **-¿Y tú a dónde vas?- Preguntaron los niños al unisonó**

 **-Con ustedes, ¿Qué no puedo ir… ó qué?- Dijo gruñendo**

 **-Bueno si, pero una cosa Vegeta… mmm…- Dijo Tarble jugando con sus deditos, estaba empezando a sentirse nervioso… y Vegeta se desespero**

 **-¿Qué…?, piensas decir algo…- Dijo desesperado, cruzando los brazos en su pecho**

 **-No seas grosero… esa chica… es linda…- Dijo por fin**

 **Vegeta abrió los ojos, luego volvió a su estado normal, y asintió al niño**

 **Fin Flashback**

-Eso es mi asunto mocoso… no te importa- Contesto molesto

Goku se encogió de hombros –¡Que gruñón!- Dijo Goku en un susurro

Los tres pasaron el tiempo caminando, incluso pasaron al pueblo, estuvieron caminando por el lugar, visitaron algunas tiendas, para comprar algunas golosinas para los niños, incluso llegaron a un pequeño parque del lugar, donde Vegeta tomo asiento, mientras los niños se iban a jugar a una de las atracciones

Ninguno noto que los tres estaban siendo observados, todo el tiempo un par de ojos azules les siguieron a distancia… curioseando a los tres mientras visitaban el lugar

…..

-Bulma por que no te acercas… es decir, no te caería mal hablar con alguien de tu edad- Dijo Puar en su hombro, mientras miraba a un hombre que vendía helados, lamiendo sus labios

Bulma lo miro, y vio que atraía la atención del minino

-El no tiene mi edad tonto, yo soy… bueno, tengo muchos años, ¡pero sigo siendo joven y muy hermosa!- Dijo orgullosa de sí misma… entonces noto que Puar, ya ni le escuchaba –Puar… ¡PUAR!- Grito en el oído del gato

Este se estremeció, y se alejo un poco del susto… tapándose las orejas

-No me grites, que no ves que soy sensible… no me gusta que lo hagas- Se quejo el minino, tallando sus oídos

Bulma se rio –Ya que tengo tu atención, dime algo… ¿Cómo es que puedes comer eso, y yo no?, es decir, ¿Cómo es que tú sientes el sabor?- Dijo señalando los helados

-Por que no somos iguales, tú… bueno… ya que lo dices, porque no vas con ese chico, si dices que sientes cerca de él… tal vez puedas comer y sentir el sabor de nuevo… ¿No lo has pensado?, es una posibilidad… ya que de hecho muchos espíritus…- Y se detuvo, se tapo la boca

Bulma lo miro intrigada -¿Qué pasa con otros espíritus Puar?- Pregunto, poniendo toda la atención al gato

Pero de pronto este desapareció, transformándose en un joven de hermosa apariencia, que pronto fue a obtener dos conos de helados, dejando a Bulma muy molesta por no contestar su interrogante, quien observaba al minino transformado

-Tonto… siempre me haces lo mismo… esta vez me las pagaras- Dijo apretando los dientes

…

POV VEGETA

¿Por qué esa chica no apareció hoy donde los niños la veían…?, será acaso que ella sabía que la buscaría… no eso sería muy poco probable, es decir ¿Cómo lo sabría?... me duele la cabeza de tanto darle vueltas a todo esto, definitivamente esa chica es muy extraña

Ahora que lo pienso… ¿Me habrá vestido anoche?, siendo así… ella tuvo que tocarme, ¿Cómo habrá sido, será que ella…?, no, no creo que haya sido capaz de algo así, bueno yo no me hubiera molestado… quizás no mucho

Niego con la cabeza, según vine aquí para no pensar en una chica…

 **Flashback**

 **-¿A dónde vamos hermano?- Pregunto Tarble, sosteniendo con fuerza la mano de Vegeta**

 **-Bueno Tarble, quería presentarte a una chica, ella… bueno es una amiga… y quiero saber si te agrada- Comento nervioso, tratando de sonar normal**

 **-¿Tienes novia hermano… es bonita?- Pregunto entusiasmado**

 **Vegeta se detuvo, se tenso un poco… pero asintió como respuesta a Tarble, quien sonrió grande**

 **Caminaron durante un rato, hasta llegar a una escuela, un internado de puras chicas, donde salían todas ellas, para ir a sus familias, y pasar unos días; y Vegeta no le había dicho a su novia que iría a verle ese día, pues era una sorpresa, le presentaría a su hermano pequeño, y luego a su familia… y esperaba conocer a los padres de esta, para poder pedir su permiso**

 **Miraron a una hermosa chica de cabello negro, que salía corriendo, hasta caer en brazos de un joven, más alto que Vegeta, de cabello castaño y ojos miel, a quien la chica empezó a besar con demasía pasión, y abrazaba con gran fuerza**

 **Mientras Vegeta se sintió destrozado, estaba viendo a su novia, en brazos de otro chico, y por si fuera poco, vio a un par de señores acercarse a la pareja. Vegeta trato de acercarse un poco más, tal vez todo era un mal entendido…**

 **Hasta que escucho que eran los padres de la chica, y el chico… de hecho era su prometido. Vegeta soltó la mano de Tarble, se acerco a donde se encontraba la chica, iba a presentarse como el novio de ella, y aclarar lo que estaba pasando… entonces ella lo noto**

 **Vegeta quedo parado frente a las cuatro personas, quienes le miraban extrañados**

 **-Disculpa, ¿Buscas a alguien?- Pregunto el joven, mientras sostenía la mano de Fasha**

 **Vegeta gruño molesto, mirando directo a donde las manos de ambos se unían, y Fasha lo noto, vio la ira de este crecer en sus ojos, así que actuó rápidamente**

 **-Tal vez busca a algún familiar, pero vámonos cariño, seguro mi madre ya tiene algo preparado para mí en casa ¿No es así?- Dijo Fasha de inmediato, empujando al joven, mientras sus padres hacían lo mismo**

 **Vegeta estaba a punto de hablar…**

 **-¡Hermano, no me dejes…!- Grito Tarble, había corrido rápidamente, tomo la mano de Vegeta -¿Dónde está tu novia hermano?- Pregunto mirando a las chicas que salían**

 **Vegeta lo miro, y luego a Fasha, quien había desviado su atención al niño pequeño parecido a Vegeta, quien sostenía su mano, dibujando una gran sonrisa**

 **-No está aquí… de hecho no tengo Tarble, ya no tengo…- Dijo con cierta decepción, dando media vuelta con su hermano**

 **Fin Flashback**

-¡Estúpidos recuerdos…!- Niego con la cabeza, debo sacar esos recuerdos, eso ya está en el pasado. Aún no sé que me paso por la mente para acercarme a esa chica, que no conocía la maldita lealtad… pero claro, en este miserable mundo, ¿Quién conoce lo que es ser leal?, solo los astros, que están ahí día a día

FIN POV VEGETA

…

Puar regreso después de un rato, esperando encontrar a Bulma donde la había dejado, pero esta ya no estaba ahí, así que decidió buscarla por los alrededores… pensando que seguía mirando a los nietos de Gohan, quienes seguían en aquel parque

La busco por largo tiempo cerca de ahí, y no la encontró, así que decido regresar a donde seguro podría encontrarla, y así fue, pues ella estaba sentada a la orilla del mar, mirando fijo a donde el sol se encontraba, y le sonreía…

Puar se acerco de a poco… ella suspiro

-Me encanta mirarle por horas… sabes es tan hermoso- Dijo con ensueño, sus ojos brillaban como cuando veía a la luna, parecía estar enamorada de aquella bella estrella

-Pensé que estarías aún mirando a los nietos de Gohan, ¿Paso algo?- Pregunto Puar, flotando a su lado

-No, solo que… ¡no debo estar cerca de ellos!… ese chico me pone muy extraña- Confeso mientras sus mejillas se ponían de un rosa suave –Mejor nos quedamos aquí, total ellos no vendrán de nuevo… están muy ocupados- Dijo ella recostándose en la roca

Puar entendió, y se relajo a un lado de ella, mientras acariciaba su cabello azul, y miraba a lo lejos el mar, mientras que de a poco ella se quedaba dormida entre las caricias del gato, que sonreía y daba largos suspiros mientras miraba a la hermosa joven dormida

-0o0-

El sol se empezó a ocultar, pronto la luna ocuparía todo el lugar, dejando apenas un rastro visible de luz

Vegeta, Goku y Tarble, estaban regresando, el primero estaba algo molesto, su ceño fruncido, y mirando al suelo, mientras que los niños estaban cansados, bostezaban y se tapaban la boca, mientras levantaban sus brazos cansados

De pronto, Goku se detuvo y tallo sus ojos, abrió grande su mirada, sin notar que de hecho Vegeta y Tarble lo estaban dejando atrás

-¡Miren, ahí está ella!- Dijo de pronto, caminando a donde el cuerpo durmiente en la orilla

Vegeta se detuvo, junto a Tarble, y miraron a donde Goku iba, así que le siguieron, pues no habían escuchado lo que había dicho, pero el niño parecía caminar a gran prisa, hasta que alcanzaron a ver un cuerpo recostado en la arena, así que ambos apresuraron el paso, para ver quien estaba ahí recostado

Goku estaba a punto de tocar a la chica, quien estaba profundamente dormida, el aire frio corría en su piel expuestas, pero ella parecía no sentirlo, mientras que su pecho subía y bajaba de manera tranquila, así que el pequeño llevo su mano hasta su cabello, pensando en levantarla de manera leve… pero cuando toco su cabello, simplemente no lo sintió, se extraño y volvió a realizar la acción, notando el mismo efecto

Goku miro su mano, luego a la chica, y entonces miro que Vegeta y Tarble estaban cerca, volvió su mirada a ella, y vio que de pronto el frio parecía afectarle, pues de repente ella se estremeció, y su cuerpo tembló, las manos de ella se pasaron a sus brazos, abrazándose a sí misma para darse un poco de calor

Vegeta se acerco para mirar a la chica, ella temblaba, y sus labios se movían inconsciente, miro a los niños a su lado

-¿Qué hace aquí sola y dormida?- Pregunto de pronto, extrañado por eso

Los dos niños se miraron, y luego negaron con la cabeza

-No sé, ella… tal vez solo se durmió- Dijo Tarble

Goku miro a la chica, aún seguía sorprendido por el hecho de tocarla y no sentirla… entonces hizo algo para comprobar si lo que creía era lo que estaba sucediendo, se inclino y cerca de la chica, en voz baja susurro

-Bulma… despierta- Dijo ante los ojos de Vegeta y Tarble

De pronto ella reacciono, se sobresalto y se levanto casi de golpe, miro a los tres jóvenes que la observaban con gran interés, sobre todo Goku, quien de pronto tenía una cara extrañada, sorprendida y seria

-¿Qué… pero que hacen ustedes…?- Dijo ella desorientada, entonces miro fijo al más grande quien tenía mirada acusadora

-Parece que te quedaste dormida, ¿Quieres que te acompañemos a tu casa?- Dijo Tarble cerca de ella, con una sonrisa grande en su rostro

Ella se alejo, sentía mucho frio, se abrazo mas, y desvió su mirada del chico mayor, miro a Tarble y Goku

-No, yo… puedo irme sola, no se preocupen niños, pero gracias… yo me tengo que ir pronto- Dijo ella levantándose, parecía muy asustada

-Bulma… si quieres puedes venir con nosotros- Dijo Goku, impactando a Tarble, por el nombre que uso en ella, mientras Bulma se asusto, y miro fijo al niño –No tienes que quedarte aquí… es decir, puedes acompañarnos a casa, seguro que el abuelo no se enojara- Dijo el acercándose a ella

Ella no contesto, solo se alejo mas, se había asustado con el reconocimiento de Goku, pero vio que Vegeta se estaba acercando a ella, así que cada paso que él daba, ella hacía lo mismo, retrocedía, hasta sentir el agua en sus pies, y entonces dio un brinquito

-No te asustes, Vegeta es mi primo, el hermano de Tarble, y él es bueno- Dijo Goku, poniéndose a un lado de ella

Bulma bajo la mirada a su lado, y miro al niño, este no parecía asustado con el nombre que le decía, ó por ella misma, solo negó con la cabeza

Tan pronto como la luna apareció, y toco el cuerpo asustado de Bulma, esta de pronto se desvaneció ante la mirada de los tres jóvenes, cayendo al agua, sin que nada la detuviera

Goku se asusto, y Tarble corrió a donde la chica, ambos niños trataron de levantarla, pero les fue imposible, de pronto Vegeta les empujo, y tomo el cuerpo inconsciente de la chica, la levanto y sintió el frio en su cuerpo, la ropa húmeda… miro a los niños

-¿De casualidad saben donde vive?- Pregunto

-No- Dijo Tarble

-Ella una vez dijo que aquí, que cerca hay una choza vieja, y pequeña… que ella vivía ahí, pero nunca la hemos visto- Contesto Goku, poniendo su mano en su barbilla, pensando otra cosa que supiera de la chica, pero no encontró más nada

Tarble lo miro, se acerco al niño, mientras Vegeta parecía mirar y buscar aquel lugar entre la oscuridad que se estaba presentando ya

-Goku… tú crees que ella… ¿Por qué le dijiste Bulma?- Pregunto Tarble en tono bajo, demasiado bajo

-Por que ella es, no te das cuenta… su cabello, ella no nos dijo su nombre y cuando quise tocar su cabello no lo sentí, luego sí, es muy extraño… y cuando le dije ese nombre ella se despertó, creo que ella es la chica que el abuelo nos conto… debemos preguntarle- Contesto el pequeño en el mismo tono bajo

Tarble se quedo pensando en eso unos momentos, miro a detalle a la chica en brazos de Vegeta, ella no parecía un ser maligno, sin corazón, que disfrutaba de ver morir a hombres por el simple placer de hacerlo, más bien parecía una hermosa joven frágil, que necesitaba ser cuidada, un alma que estaba sola, y solo necesitaba alguien a su lado para no tener tanto odio acumulado…

Vegeta miro a los niños –Es tarde, no encontrare ese lugar, y esta chica no puede quedarse aquí… es peligroso…-

Goku iba a interrumpirle, para dar su opinión, pero Vegeta no se lo permitió

-Vamos a llevarla a la casa… solo no le digamos al abuelo que hay una chica ahí, seguro no le agradaría que ella se quedara toda la noche, así que ustedes no dirán nada- Sentencio

-Pero Vegeta, el abuelo dijo que podíamos invitarla, tal vez si le explicamos él no se niegue a que ella se quede- Dijo Tarble, acercándose a su hermano

-No, eh dicho que ninguna palabra al abuelo, así que vamos… y no dirán nada-

Los dos asintieron, y con eso caminaron a casa de Gohan, mientras Puar les seguía a distancia

-0o0-

Gohan se encontraba en su casa, mirando por la ventana, cuando logro ver un par de sombras acercarse, sonrió mas tranquilo… fue a su recamara, y escucho la puerta abrirse, y la voces felices de sus nietos más jóvenes

-Abuelito, regresamos… ¿Dónde estás?- Gritaron

-Ahí voy niños, espérenme… ya voy- Respondió, y salió con un abrigo, pues el frio esa noche era demasiado

Al llegar, miro a los dos niños, estaban con las narices rojas por el frio, pero ellos parecían no darle importancia, pero no vio a Vegeta

-¿Y Vegeta?, no me digan que ese muchacho decidió quedarse de nuevo un tiempo fuera- Dijo Gohan preocupado

-No abuelo, aquí estoy… solo que al llegar fui a mi recamara- Dijo la voz de Vegeta, entrando al cuarto donde todos estaban –Yo me voy a acostar, estoy muy cansado… iré a dormir- Dijo despidiéndose de su abuelo

-Nosotros también abuelito… hasta mañana, descansa- Corrieron los niños detrás de Vegeta

-Pero no me dijeron por qué no vinieron más temprano, y con la chica…- Se quedo Gohan con la palabra en la boca, pues sus nietos habían desaparecido de la vista, se rio y reclino su cabeza –Estos jóvenes son tan extraños en algunas ocasiones- Rio y se retiro más tranquilo a su recamara

…

Vegeta entro a su recamara, donde estaba Bulma recostada en la cama, aun mojada, y claramente pasando frio, iba a cerrar pero dos pequeños torbellinos entraron antes de cerrarse la puerta

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí mocosos?- Dijo entre dientes mirando con coraje a los dos niños

-Pues queríamos saber dónde va a dormir ella, puede dormir en nuestro cuarto, en mi cama, y Goku y yo podemos dormir en mi cama, así estará mas cómoda- Dijo Tarble acercándose a ella, quería tocar su rostro

-No… ella se queda aquí, y no está a discusión- Dijo Vegeta con los brazos cruzados

-Pero Vegeta, aquí solo hay una cama, y no podrán dormir bien… en cambio con nosotros- Decía Goku, pero una vez más Vegeta se negó

-Eh dicho, que la chica duerme aquí… ahora largo de mi recamara, y no le digan nada al abuelo par de mocosos entrometidos- Dijo tomándoles por las camisas y sacándoles del cuarto

-¡Pero… Vegeta!- Se quejaron con pucheros…

-¡Adiós!- Dijo Vegeta y les cerró la puerta en las narices

…..

-Oye, que grosero… ¿Por qué quiere que Bulma duerma ahí?, además ella no lo conoce tanto, podría asustarse… es muy tonto- Se quejo Tarble

Goku se encogió de hombros, -Y si le preguntamos al abuelo por cómo es ella, seguro que nos saca de dudas- Ofreció Goku

Tarble lo miro –Si, vamos, no creo que este dormido aun-

….

POV VEGETA

La miro, es tan hermosa… y parece temblar, pero no despierta. La luz de la luna que entra por la ventana la alumbra, y ella se ve tranquila bajo esa luz, como si esta le diera calor… ahora, ¿Qué debo hacer?, ella esta mojada, y si la dejo con esa ropa… seguro se enferma, y no quiero eso… claro que no

Pero tampoco puedo dejarla sin ropa… es decir, eso no sería correcto… aunque a mí no me molestaría

Bueno, la solución sería cambiarle esa ropa por algo seco… si eso parece lo mejor

Me acerco a ella, retiro los tirantes de su vestido, su piel brilla de manera hermosa, trato de controlar mis deseos, y retiro rápidamente su vestido, dejándola expuesta, ella se ve exquisita, tengo la tentación de tocar su suave piel, cada centímetro, pasar mis labios por su cuello, sus pechos… me estoy excitando demasiado ante la idea, así que mejor voy por ropa seca

Miro mi propia ropa, bueno seguro que le quedara grande, pero es mejor que le ponga una de mis camisas, porque si la dejo desnuda creo que no podre controlarme, así que eso hare. Aunque ¿Por qué solo viste con un vestido, sin ninguna ropa debajo…?, que chica tan rara… parece que no le importa

No puede ser, ¿Enserio…?, por lo visto el frio si le está afectando… sus pezones se ven endurecidos, y eso es aun mas tentativo… trato de no mirarla… la levanto un poco para ponerle mi camisa, pero su cuerpo se pega al mío… su piel es tan fría y suave…

La abrazo, para darle un poco de calor, miro su rostro… tiene facciones muy delicadas, sus labios se ven temblorosos y por impulso, llevo mis labios a los de ella, se siente tan bien, la beso rápido… y entonces empiezo besar su mejilla, y bajo hasta su cuello, ella tiene un delicioso aroma a flores, beso cada parte de su cuello, y escucho un leve gemido de sus labios, levanto mi vista para ver si despertó, pero no… ella sigue inconsciente; parezco un pervertido haciendo esto… pero ella lo provoca, ella es tan linda, que por eso no puedo hacer nada por detenerme…

Mi camisa apenas le tapa, debo abrocharla… pero la tentación me gana, toco su piel, paso mis manos por su cuello, bajo hasta sus pechos… donde empiezo a hacer pequeños movimientos, se siente tan bien, y sin darme cuenta mis labios están en sus pechos, succionando, y lamiéndole… mis pantalones me empiezan a apretar, siento que el aire me falta

Su cuerpo empieza a sentirse caliente, y escucho otro leve gemido… cierro los ojos, y me dejo llevar al tocar su piel, nunca antes había hecho algo así, y sé que esta terriblemente mal, pues ella no está despierta… pero no puedo evitarlo… algo extraño me pasa con ella, quiero tenerle, y en el momento, muerdo ligeramente su pecho, y hace un ruido raro… ahí es donde regreso a la conciencia, la miro… ¡Maldición, le deje una marca, en su blanca piel…!, le abotono la camisa rápidamente, no puedo seguir así… la dejo en la cama, y me retiro… necesito una ducha de agua muy fría, tal vez con hielo…

No puedo creer lo que hice… no debía hacerle eso…

FIN POV VEGETA


	7. Chapter 7

**No soy dueña de los personajes de DBZ (claramente), solo los tomo prestados para hacer historias de mi loca imaginación**

-Abuelito, entonces dinos ¿Cómo era ella?, vamos abuelito… cuéntanos, por favor- Suplicaba Tarble, mientras se recostaba a lado opuesto de su abuelito

Gohan suspiro, sus nietos eran unos niños con mucha energía, y curiosidad, típica de su edad, y a él no le molestaba cumplir los caprichos de los pequeños; era un hombre viejo, que no sabía cuánto más estaría ahí para ellos, así que pasar todo ese tiempo con ellos, le era grato, demasiado

-Bueno… déjenme acordarme, fue hace tanto tiempo…- Dijo Gohan cerrando sus ojos, tratando de traer el recuerdo de aquella joven que una vez le ayudo

Goku y Tarble lo miraron con expectativa, sus ojos abiertos, dispuestos a confirmar sus sospechas

-Bueno, recuerdo que era muy tarde… de noche ese día, y ella, bueno tenía un vestido, y no llevaba zapatos, además… ¡si ya recordé!, ella tenía cabello largo y parecía color azul, no estoy tan seguro, pero si se que sus ojos eran azules, y con el reflejo de la noche parecía que brillaban…- Dijo Gohan profundizando en su mente – Y seguro era de piel blanca, muy blanca… - Comentaba, sin notar que sus nietos se admiraban con el relato, con grandes sonrisas y miradas divertidas

Gohan continuo un rato más con su relato, con ambos niños escuchando atentos, mientras cada vez más se daban cuenta de que la habían encontrado, y de hecho estaba durmiendo a unos cuantos pasos de ellos, en la recamara de Vegeta; ahí una chica leyenda, un espíritu el cual vivía en el pueblo sin ser detectada, a la vista de todos, pasando por otra joven del lugar…

Escucharon a su abuelo hasta que el hombre se quedo dormido, con una sonrisa ante los gratos recuerdos, de aquella joven, y su amada esposa…

Goku y Tarble dieron un beso en la mejilla del hombre y salieron de la habitación, con una sonrisa de complicidad ambos

-¡Te lo dije Tarble, es Bulma…!- Dijo Goku con una sonrisa de victoria

-Valla, entonces… ¿Crees que debamos decirle al abuelo que ella está en la casa?- Pregunto Tarble, se detuvo y miro la puerta de su abuelo

-¡No creo!- Dijo Goku, con su mano en su rostro, recordando lo que Vegeta les había dicho momentos antes –Vegeta fue muy claro, dijo que al abuelo no le agradaría saber que ella se quedo todo la noche en la casa- Comento, entonces ambos continuaron su camino a su propia habitación

Entonces se toparon con un recién duchado Vegeta, quien a decir verdad parecía estar pasando mucho frio, pues temblaba un poco y respiraba de manera rápida. Lo vieron y se detuvieron por unos momentos, y lo vieron regresar a su habitación, no le dieron importancia y se fueron a dormir

... ..

Bulma comenzó a despertar, por alguna razón se sentía extraña, el lugar donde dormía no era conocido para ella, y las sensaciones y olores estaban invadiéndole de manera incontrolable, se levanto, y miro aquella recamara, por unos momentos pensó que tal vez Emma-Sama se había cansado de ella, y la había reclamado, siendo ese un tipo de lugar de espera para hacerla molestar

Pero entonces noto la ropa que llevaba puesta, una camisa de hombre, y con un olor que de hecho le era agradable; entonces su nariz se arrugo, ¿Por qué sentía el olor en aquella camisa…?, miro que en el suelo, extendido se encontraba su vestido, el cual parecía húmedo, y por un momento sintió miedo, entonces la puerta se abrió, y vio lo que mas temía…

Se encontró de frente con aquel joven, el cual por lo que ella tenía entendido se llamaba Vegeta, y era un nieto de Gohan, y para su mala suerte el chico se encontraba solo en toalla, completamente mojado, su cabello apenas podía mantener aquel peinado en forma de llama, y entonces un calor extraño llego a sus mejillas, poniéndola roja… y frente a la luz de la luna eso era demasiado excitante para su acompañante

Vegeta que había por fin logrado su meta de calmar sus instintos, ahora se daba cuenta que de nada había servido aquella ducha helada, pues con solo verla ahí, de pie y sonrojada con solo su camisa encima, le había hecho reacción a su cuerpo, calentando de sobre manera aquella habitación

-¡¿Qué hago aquí… y porque tengo ropa de hombre?!- Exigió de pronto ella, completamente ofendida con lo que sucedía

Él entonces se acerco a ella, y tapo su boca, mientras su otra mano sostenía su cintura de manera firme, dejando que la toalla que lo cubría se callera casi de inmediato por el movimiento tan repentino

-Ssshhh, no grites chica… que no ves que puedes despertar a los demás de la casa- Dijo Vegeta en tono bajo, muy cerca del rostro de ella –Eres demasiado escandalosa, pero haz un esfuerzo y guarda silencio, mi abuelo y los mocosos están dormidos- Dijo quitando de a poco su mano de los labios de ella

De inmediato al sentir sus labios libres, Bulma reacciono como un animalito al que están hiriendo, se defendió y mordió la mano de Vegeta, haciendo que este gritara y la soltara por completo

-Pero ¿Qué te sucede, estás loca?- Grito en un leve gruñido, mientras tomaba su mano y tallaba aquella mordida, que le había hecho sangrar un poco

Bulma dio un paso atrás, y quedo atónita, sabía que el día que conoció el chico estaba por completo desnudo, sin embargo no lo había visto tan a detalle, ni menos en las circunstancias en la que ahora lo encontraba, pues su piel bronceada parecía hervir, como si quemara, y sus ojos se desviaron hasta la entre pierna del chico, donde algo había despertado de manera increíble, tapo su boca y señalo al chico…

-¿Acaso tú…?- Decía Bulma nerviosa mientras señalaba al chico, quien tenía el ceño fruncido y de pronto lo cambio por una sonrisa divertida -¡¿Qué me hiciste imbécil?!- Dijo en tono más bajo y entonces desabrocho un poco la camisa que llevaba puesta

Entonces noto una marca roja en su pecho, la miro extrañada, y entonces miro al chico, quien parecía hacerse el idiota con la situación

-Tú lo provocaste chica… eres muy atrevida, mira que andar por ahí sin nada de ropa debajo de un simple vestido, y quedarse en medio de la playa dormida sin temor a que algo ó alguien sea capaz de dañarte no es muy sano- Dijo Vegeta a la defensiva, sin tratar de ocultar su propia desnudes

Bulma entonces cambio su semblante por uno de ira, se acerco al chico –No tienes derecho a decirme que hacer, además no tengo necesidad de cuidarme de nadie… no podrían dañarme, solo… ( _Tú has sido capaz de tocarme en todos estos siglos_ )- De pronto se cayó al notar la cercanía de su cuerpo al del joven, quien estaba hirviendo

Entonces Vegeta no lo resistió, tomo el brazo de ella, y la pego a su cuerpo, y la miro directo a los ojos azules; estaba tan cerca de ella, que podía sentir la frialdad de su piel, su aliento y sus latidos que se habían descontrolado por completo

-Dime Bulma… ¿Qué has hecho para atraerme de esta manera?- Pregunto con voz profunda, acercándose a sus labios, temblando un poco al sentirla corresponder a el beso que había acallado su respuesta

Bulma se vio invadida por sensaciones nuevas, por la intensidad de los labios cálidos que la tenían presa de una incontrolable atracción, por más que su parte razonable le decía que saliera de ahí en esos instantes, sin siquiera voltear; sus piernas parecían decidas a quedarse ahí y corresponder a aquel beso tan excitante como fuera posible

Sintió las manos de Vegeta pasar de su cintura, por toda su espalda, hasta llegar a su cabello, mientras sostenía con fuerza sus cabellos azules, como si intentara profundizar más la unión de sus labios, pues sintió la presión en su cabeza, empujando sus labios y su lengua dentro de ella, como si la estuviera devorando, y por unos instantes ese fue su deseo

Vegeta entonces poso su mano en el cuello de Bulma, y bajo con delicadeza, rozando apenas sus dedos contra su blanca piel, pasando por los botones abiertos de la camisa, que dejaba entre ver sus pronunciados pechos, entrando de a poco entre su ropa, para acariciar con deleite su sensible piel, mientras bebía de sus labios el sabor de ella

Entonces el beso se detuvo unos momentos, y ambos se miraron mientras jadeaban, por la intensidad de su beso, Bulma estaba enrojecida, su piel por completo estaba sonrojada, algo en ella se sentía completa cuando se encontraba cerca de ese chico, todo su cuerpo gritaba para volver a su calor

Vegeta se acerco a su rostro, posando un suave beso en su mejilla, sacando su mano de su cabello, y pasando con delicadeza delineando con cuidado cada parte de sus curvas, pasando por encima de la camisa que le cubría, hasta llegar a sus piernas, para tomarlas con firmeza, mientras su boca terminaba su recorrido a su oído

-Bulma… yo…- Gemía Vegeta, tratando de controlar sus emociones

-Estas hirviendo…- Soltó ella de pronto

El sonrió –Y tú demasiado fría…- Le respondió, dando un beso en su cuello

Ella cerró los ojos, estaba tan absorta en lo bien que sus toques se sentían, que estaba perdiendo la poca cordura que le quedaba, solo quería sentirse atrapada entre aquel cuerpo cálido

De pronto al sentir que las manos de Vegeta estaba quitando aquella camisa que le cubría para adentrarse más en ella, algo en su conciencia despertó, y de pronto, tan rápido como todo ese deseo entro en su cuerpo, se retiro de manera tosca de Vegeta, volviendo a abotonar la camisa, con prisa y miedo…

-No… yo lo siento, no puedo hacer esto… no está bien- Dijo de manera rápida, tapando su cuerpo, al menos lo que podía con la poca ropa que poseía en esos momentos

Vegeta se sintió herido, por una parte el rechazo lo estaba molestando, pero no tanto como su conciencia al verse envuelto en aquella situación, en donde no podía controlarse, rápidamente y sin mirarle tomo un pantalón y se lo puso, mientras dedico una mirada rápida a la chica, para solo ver en sus ojos lo que parecía miedo, incluso temor… de él

Suspiro molesto, y no por ella, si no por sus impulsos tan irracionales, la había asustado… él la había tomado, la llevo a un lugar extraño, y probó su cuerpo mientras ella no estaba consciente, luego lo hacía más desesperadamente asustando a la chica, y algo dentro de él, le golpeo

Vegeta camino a la puerta, ante la mirada atenta de una nerviosa Bulma, no la miro…

-Puedes dormir aquí, yo… dormiré en el cuarto con mi hermano- Dijo con tono un poco sombrío – No era mi intención hacer algo que no desearas, solo… no podía encontrar tu casa de noche, y preferimos que durmieras aquí, segura… en lugar de ahí fuera- Dijo como si tratara de disculpar su comportamiento

-Me iré, puedo llegar a mi casa… no me preocupa nada, yo solo necesito salir de aquí- Dijo tratando de llegar a la puerta, para salir

Vegeta la tomo del brazo, la miro confundido –No puedes salir así, y menos a esta hora… yo no te pienso hacer daño, puedes quedarte aquí… te aseguro que nada te pasara aquí, solo no hagas una tontería como irte a estas horas chica- Dijo en tono demandante, regresándola a la cama

Ella no dijo nada, se dejo caer en la cama, y lo miro retirarse de ahí, dejándola sola con un sentimiento de soledad que jamás sintió

...

POV VEGETA

No puede ser, esto es tan cruel… estaba seguro de que ella deseaba tanto estar conmigo como yo, con ella… sentí como su cuerpo reaccionaba a mis caricias, como su boca buscaba desesperadamente adentrarse a la mía, entonces ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

Ella me hace sentir algo muy irracional, como si todo lo que deseara fuera sus caricias, sus besos, su piel, todo de ella… pero, siento que ella huye, como si desesperadamente tratara de no sentir nada –Me estoy volviendo loco, eso es lo único que se me ocurre-

Bueno, al menos los mocosos parecen ya estar completamente dormidos, así que solo empujare a Tarble un poco, y antes de que despierten, yo ya no estaré en esta habitación, no quiero escuchar sus tontas preguntas… no es como que ellos puedan saber que sucedió con la chica, pero tampoco quiero que traten de hacer preguntas tontas

Cierro los ojos, tratando de convencerme de que no necesito de la cercanía de aquella chica, ella seguro es otra que no tiene concepto de lealtad… ¿Por qué pienso en eso…?, no ni que tratara de llegar a tener una relación con ella… me rio un poco de mis propios pensamientos tontos y trato de dormir…

Pasan los minutos, y no puedo… ahora que lo pienso…

Me levanto, y veo el cuarto de los niños, aquí no hay ventanas que dejen pasar el reflejo de la luna, pensándolo bien… siempre me duermo con la luna dando luz a mi ventana, a mi cuerpo, como si fuera algo… natural, como si ella me buscara… ¡ _si como no, la luna me busca, seguro eso pasa…_ ¡ pienso de manera ironica

Pero eh de admitir que se volvió una costumbre, desde hace muchos años…

 **Escena retrospectiva**

 **-Mamá… ya estoy muy grande para cuentos- Me queje con mi madre, aunque tenía 5 años, ella siempre parecía querer contarme cuentos para dormir, como si fuera una niña pequeña… no me agrada, yo soy un niño grande, y no me gustan los cuentos de "** _ **amor**_ **"**

 **-Vamos pequeño, complace a tú madre, y déjame hacerlo… prometo que será la última noche- Dijo, y le creí, así que solo me volteo, para que ella empiece con el mismo relato de siempre**

 **Ella sonrió, lo sé… pude escuchar una risita, mientas yo resoplo molesto… mi madre es muy sentimental**

 **-Pero rápido, ya me quiero dormir- Digo, la verdad no me molesta que este aun conmigo, pero me desespera que tarde en contarme, como si fuera algo tan real, tal vez porque ella así lo piensa**

 **-¿Ves la luna llena?- Me pregunto, era la primera vez que me hacia esa pregunta, y la verdad, no lo había notado, al menos no con tanta atención**

 **Apenas volteo lo suficiente para mirarla… es muy bonita la luna, y me gusta… se siente bien mirarla, ella tiene ese brillo tan bonito, y si… es la primera vez que la miro a tanto detalle, y mi madre hace lo mismo**

 **-Ella esta enamorada, ¿Lo sabías?- Pregunta mi madre**

 **La miro extrañado –Mamá… es la luna, ella no tiene sentimientos, la luna no se enamora… además, si fuera así, dime de qué o quién- Dijo desafiante, vamos… ¿La luna, enserio?, mi madre tiene mucha imaginación, pero bueno… es solo un cuento**

 **La escucho suspirar, y cierra los ojos –Del sol… es su… bueno, digamos que son como tú padre y yo- Dijo ella**

 **-¿Esposos…?- Pregunte, eso por alguna razón me dio curiosidad**

 **Ella me mira de manera tierna, y ríe –Si algo parecido, pero ellos no pueden estar juntos… pues la hermosa luna, solo aparece de noche, mientras el sol, solo está en las mañanas, así que viven separados… no se pueden amar, y sufren por eso… él, la ama con locura, por eso siempre hierve de deseo, mientras a ella… la distancia, la ha hecho fría, distante… pensando que este la a olvido…- Dijo muchas otras cosas, me conto una grandiosa historia, y la verdad al principio me dio sueño… pero quería seguir escuchando, no pude… me venció el sueño**

 **Fin Flashback**

Mi madre y sus historias, pero desde entonces la miro… si, ella es distante y fría… pero aún así, todas las noches aparece, no falla nunca… es leal

FIN POV VEGETA

 _-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-_

 _Siglos atrás…._

 _-¡No, ya no quiero esperar… no lo entiendes, nunca podremos estar juntos, y no puedo vivir por siempre con este dolor, ya no quiero… es un tormento!- Dijo ella, con voz dolorosa, quería poder llorar y sacar a si su dolor –¡Quiero ser mortal, y morir… olvidarlo… es todo lo que pido!- Dijo en suplica_

 _-Pero… ¿Y yo?, eh estado contigo todo este tiempo… no estás sola, vamos no digas más eso…- Dijo el pequeño gato azul, tratando de consolar a su estrella más bella –Luna, yo no te dejare, pero no pienses nunca mas eso, te lo ruego…-_

 _-Vete, no quiero que estés más conmigo, solo estarás condenado igual que yo, anda… déjame sola, cuida a otro ser, a mí no me debes nada, ¡y yo ya no estaré más…!- Grito desesperada_

 _El pequeño gato agacho la cabeza, se alejo un poco, y trato de ocultarse de ella, sin dejarla realmente, no quería no podía, ella era todo para él_

 _-Te dije que te fueras, se donde te escondes… te lo ruego, vete y déjame sola- Suplico ella, tan dolida como se sentía -No puedes seguir aquí-_

 _Y entonces lo entendió, tal vez ella necesitaba tiempo, si… seguro después de un tiempo se le pasaría eso, total, tenía toda la eternidad con ella… así que la dejo sola, se fue… a donde Emma- Sama, aquel ogro tal vez tenía una solución para su amado astro, así que decido darle una visita_

 _Ella se quedo sola, miro la tierra… ¿Por que ella no podía ser un mortal, sin recuerdos de aquel que no puede amar…?, y ¿Qué se lo impedía?, nada… así que lo decidió… abandonaría su vida, y seria mortal…_

 _Vio a aquella joven, esa que parecía amar a un simple humano, que la veía solo de noche, que la amaba en la oscuridad, ella era perfecta… seria ella… bajaría a su vientre, y nacería, sin recuerdos, sin amor, sin él…_

 _-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-_

Bulma se sentó en la cama, de nuevo… no sentía, no podía sentir el roce de la camisa, y el olor que la había embriagado ya no estaba, quiso llorar frustrada por el deseo de sentirle de nuevo, del sabor de sus labios, de su cálida piel

-Estúpida… estúpida- Se dijo a sí misma, mientras veía todo lo que pertenecía a él –Entiéndelo- Se grito molesta, y la lagrima salió –No vivo, ni muero… solo existo… no puedo amar, ni sentir, aunque deseara, no puedo… es un chico, que algún día encontrara lo que busca, y no seré yo… él tiene derecho a todo, pero si me dejo llevar… solo yo sufriría y no… yo estoy aquí para hacer sufrir, no para que otro lo haga de nuevo conmigo…-

Se levanto, y tomo su vestido, abrió la ventana del cuarto, y miro la luna… quien le ayudaba en la noche a ver, sonrió… y salió como si fuera una ladrona, que trataba de no ser detectada por nadie, dio un último vistazo a aquel cuarto, a la casa… y suspiro

-Esta vez, te hare entender… no puedes estar cerca de mí…- Dijo como si tuviera al chico frente a ella, y camino con solo la camisa de este, adentrándose a la playa, donde vio a un hombre… una perfecta victima… tal vez eso le hacía falta, ver los ojos fríos de un hombre al morir, ver su mirada apagarse por ella…

Y eso hizo… fue a donde aquel hombre, quien de pronto se estremeció ante la imagen de aquella bella chica, vestida con solo una camisa, descalza y con una sonrisa seductora, que se acercaba a él

Ella sonrió, si le hacía mucha falta ver esa mirada de lujuria y deseo obscena, no como la de Vegeta, que parecía limpia, verdaderamente como si la quisiera

... ..

Puar miro todo, desde una segura distancia, como solía hacerlo… y una amarga sonrisa cruzo por su cabeza, sabía lo que pasaría por su decisión, y no quería… pero ella siempre era tan desesperada, que tomaba decisiones sin control

-0o0-

Vegeta despertó, antes que el sol empezara a alumbrar todo, y se dirigió a su recamara, con total sigilo para no despertar a aquella joven que estaría ahí, pero para su sorpresa su cuarto estaba vacío, la cama tal y como la dejo la noche anterior, y el vestido de ella solo había dejado una huella de humedad en el lugar, mientras que el aroma seguía intacto

Gruño molesto al ver la ventana abierta, y se acerco a ella, entonces vio en ella un trozo de vestido, que había quedado atorado en la ventana

-¡Le dije que no hiciera una tontería como esta, y es lo primero que hace… chica tan necia!- Dijo molesto y entonces se recostó en su cama

Sin darse cuenta sus ojos se cerraron, y el sueño volvió a invadirlo, con el aroma de aquel cuarto, le fue de hecho demasiado fácil hacerlo, no le costó nada

-0o0-

Bulma despertó animada, una sonrisa satisfecha apareció en su rostro, la noche después de todo fue muy confortante, el ver el miedo en los ojos de aquel hombre le había vuelto a su realidad, donde ella no había conocido a Vegeta, donde era nuevamente ella… esa que no le importa nada, y no necesitaba sentir calidez, solo miedo

Puar estaba fuera, curioso mirando el amanecer, mientras escucho a Bulma levantarse en la casa, el pequeño minino se quedo esperándola para poder comenzar un nuevo día… ó quizás un día normal, sin todo lo que les había sucedido días antes

Ella salió, con sus ropas, y se poso junto a su único amigo, mirando el amanecer… él no dijo nada, y ella lo imito, no tenia aun deseos de hablar y menos si era de los sucesos de la noche

Entonces el gato suspiro, floto en el aire y se detuvo frente a la mirada de ella, quien solo le sonrió como era su costumbre

-Bulma, no puedes seguir con esto… te hará daño… y cuando quieras remediarlo, será muy tarde- Dijo de pronto, con mucha seriedad, casi como un regaño…

Ella abrió los ojos tan grande como podía, se extraño de la voz tan autoritaria de aquel, quien era su guarda, y se levanto molesta

-Nunca antes te ha importado tanto, dime Puar… ¿Por qué ahora sería diferente?- Pregunto ella con las manos en la cintura

-0o0-

La puerta en casa de Gohan sonó, pero ninguno de los habitantes la escucho, todos seguían dormidos, así que la joven detrás de la puerta volvió a tocar, con más ímpetu, y después de unos breves momentos dos caritas adormiladas habían ido a su encuentro

Goku y Tarble abrieron la puerta, pensando por un instante si era algún vecino del lugar, pero no había muchos, al menos, no en esa parte, ya que el pueblo estaba un poco retirado, y su sorpresa fue grande al ver detrás a una joven, que vestía elegante, con mirada curiosa… como si buscara a alguien en su campo de visión, entonces ella se concentro en uno de los niños… y sonrió

-Hola, mucho gusto… tú debes de ser Tarble- Dijo ella sonriéndole a más joven de los Ouji

Tarble asintió, tenía la noción de haberle visto antes… pero no recordaba

-Mucho gusto señorita… mmm, ¿Busca a nuestro abuelito?- Preguntaron ambos niños, sorprendidos, pues las chicas del lugar no vestían como ella

-No, a decir verdad, me dijeron que aquí se encontraba Vegeta Ouji… soy…como decirlo- Dijo ella un poco incomoda –Bueno mi nombre es Fasha- Dijo extendiendo su mano


	8. Chapter 8

**No soy dueña de los personajes de DBZ (claramente), solo los tomo prestados para hacer historias de mi loca imaginación**

-Mi nombre es Fasha- Dijo extendiendo su mano

Los niños le tomaron la mano y saludaron amablemente, sonrieron a la linda chica de cabellos negros, quien parecía muy feliz de estar ahí

-Mi hermano esta… pero creo que sigue dormido, creo que también el abuelo, así… que…- Decía Tarble, llevando sus manos a su carita, como si meditara

-Tal vez no sea bueno que pases, el abuelo seguro se enoja si sabe que hay chicas en el cuarto de Vegeta, nos regañara- Dijo de pronto Goku, en tono serio

Fasha se sorprendió, tal vez los niños tenían razón, pues era muy temprano, miro a los niños quienes seguían indecisos

-Lo buscare, y le diré que lo buscas, tratare de levantarlo- Dijo Tarble, y dio media vuelta

-No espera… mejor que duerma, es mejor que cuando despierte más tarde le den un recado mío, ¿Podrían?- Pregunto

-Si claro- Respondió pronto el joven Tarble

-Díganle que lo veré más tarde, estaré en el pueblo, ahí me estaré quedando en un hotel, díganle que me busque por favor- Pidió amablemente

-Claro, le diremos, seguro que se pone feliz de tener a un amigo aquí- Contesto Tarble

-Entonces ahí lo estaré esperando- Dijo Fasha y se retiro

…..

Vegeta se levanto tarde, abrazando la almohada a su lado, con una sonrisa grande en su rostro, se froto la cara, y decidió que era hora de salir, buscaría aquella casa que los niños habían dicho a él, tenía la luz del día para hacerlo

Miro a su abuelo en el pasillo, caminando con una enorme sonrisa… mientras dos pequeños se colgaban de sus piernas

-¡Si abuelito, llévanos contigo hoy… prometemos portarnos bien!- Suplicaban los pequeños

El hombre mayor se detuvo –Bueno irán conmigo… pero se portaran bien pequeños, recuerden que no deben apartarse de mí, ahora busquen sus ropas, nos iremos pronto- Dijo Gohan, haciendo que los niños lo soltaran

Brincaron felices, y sonrieron… corrieron a su recamara, y ahí encontraron a Vegeta por fin despierto, ya que horas antes, cuando se asomaron para ver a Bulma y Vegeta, se dieron cuenta que en la casa solo se encontraba Vegeta profundamente dormido, balbuceando palabras que no se entendían, mientras se aferraba a la almohada junto a él

Los niños se detuvieron

-Vegeta… buenos días- Dijeron los niños deteniéndose frente al mayor

-¿A dónde van mocosos?- Pregunto con voz imponente –Veo que ya están molestando al abuelo- Dijo mirándoles fijamente

-El abuelito nos dejara ir con él, le ayudaremos en sus deberes… ¿No es emocionante?- Dijo Goku

-Por cierto hermano- Dijo de pronto Tarble –Vino una chica, dijo que estaría en el hotel del pueblo, que era una amiga tuya- Dijo Tarble

Y antes de que Vegeta pudiera preguntar, los pequeños ya estaban en su habitación, cambiando sus ropas

Vegeta se quedo desconcertado, lo único que sabía era que una amiga lo había ido a buscar hasta aquel pueblo tan lejano. Pensó durante un largo tiempo quien podría estar ahí para verle, casi no tenía amigos, y ninguno sabía a dónde se había ido a refugiar, pues su salida fue casi repentina. Vio a los niños y a su abuelo salir.

Se quedo solo en la casa, y fue de nuevo a su habitación… miro su recamara, y los recuerdos le inundaron, cerró los ojos, y revivía cada momento de aquel beso tan apasionado, el sabor de la piel de aquella hermosa chica, y su aroma… suspiro

-Bueno parece que tendré que encontrar su casa… esa chica es demasiado extraña, le gusta arriesgarse… y a mí… me gusta ella- Se confeso, mientras pasaba su mano por su largo cabello en punta

Salió, tomo una chaqueta y camino en dirección a la playa, su amiga fuera quien fuera, podría esperar…

….

Puar decidió no hablar más con Bulma del asunto, era casi inútil hacerla entender… dio un largo suspiro derrotado, y siguió a la chica mientras caminaba por el pueblo, deteniéndose en un mirador, que daba al hermoso e inmenso mar. Estaban rodeados de varios visitantes, quienes solo venían por la hermosa vista, y tomaban varias fotos del hermoso paisaje

Bulma miro a dos chicos jóvenes, tal vez de la edad que ella tenía cuando murió… ellos se besaban, el joven sostenía amoroso la cintura de su novia, y le señalaba el horizonte, mientras le susurraba al oído

Puar observo a Bulma, y rio un momento…

-Se ve que se quieren, dime Bulma has pensando… ¿En tener alguna vez un novio?- Pregunto el dulce felino

Bulma lo miro con extrañeza, luego de unos segundos, frunció el ceño –Claro, de hecho pienso en eso seguido, iré y buscare un novio, y cuando vea que no envejezco y que no puede ni tocarme, será tan feliz, y yo igual… imagínate, será todo un cuento de hadas- Dijo molesta, con sarcasmo

Puar rio y llevo sus manos a su panza

-Bueno, tú nunca has sido de novios, más bien…- Y se tapo la boca – Bueno eres tú…- Dijo el minino

-Te estás poniendo extraño- Le contesto Bulma, con una ceja alzada –Tal vez te haces viejo amigo, es mejor irnos, ya sabes que no debemos pasear mucho por el pueblo, no es bueno que nos vean mucho… así que regresemos- Pidió y ambos caminaron de nuevo a su hogar en la playa

-0o0-

Vegeta camino por la playa, se adentro en los arboles, para buscar aquella casa… no le importo que el día parecía avanzar rápidamente, siguió su búsqueda, encantado de ver lo que aquel lugar tenia aun para ofrecer, los muchos árboles de hermosos colores, las fragancias, y los animales tan diferentes… una nueva experiencia, pero no había rastros de aquella casa de la cual los niños hablaban

Paso largo tiempo caminando, hasta el punto de darse por vencido, sin embargo un punto llamo su atención, camino hasta el lugar, para mirar una vieja choza…que se veía deteriorada, por un momento pensó en no ir al lugar, pues se veía tan viejo, que pensó que nadie podría vivir en ese lugar, pero algo le hizo guiar sus pasos hasta aquella casa

Al estar frente a la vieja casa, no pudo más que tocar la puerta, pero nadie contesto… sin embargo su curiosidad lo llevo a abrir aquella puerta y se adentro, miro que dentro parecía como si alguien la habitara; miro que había una especie de cama, un una pequeña mesa, y un par de frutas en ella, el lugar era de espacio reducido, pero llamo su atención una foto que parecía estar sobre la cama, la tomo en mano

En la foto aparecía una joven, muy parecida a Bulma, solo que la foto se veía en realidad muy vieja, pues la chica de la foto llevaba ropas de estilo muy antiguo, un vestido que claramente le apretaba, mientras la parte baja era demasiado abultada, la chica de la foto llevaba su cabello en rizos, con un peinado demasiado anticuado, pero claramente debía ser alguna antecesora de Bulma, pues su parecido era impresionante, incluso parecían la misma persona…. La chica de foto estaba frente al mar, mientras el sol parecía irradiarla, como si la idolatrara…

-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-

Siglos atrás….

Se cruzo de brazos, no le agradaba nada la idea de su prima casada con aquel joven, pero no era una decisión que él pudiera discutir, además nunca se sintió por completo apegado a su familia, siempre sintió que no pertenecía a ellos, pero sus padres y demás familia eran amorosos… que de a poco se ganaron su cariño

En ocasiones, se sentaba fuera, sobre todo cuando había luna llena, y la observaba… incluso esa hermosa luna parecía más su familia, se sentía atraído a ese astro, y mucho más apegado a su luz, que a su propia sangre, ¿Cómo era eso posible…?, en ocasiones sentía que su propia familia trataba de ganarse su cariño, el cual por naturaleza debería estar ahí…

Había conocido a varias jóvenes de su ciudad, todas lindas chicas… todas educadas para ser esposas ejemplares, unas damas… pero por alguna razón, todas resultaban insípidas, hablar con ellas era un lenta tortura, su educación era demasiado… algo en él deseaba una chica, un tanto diferente… que no temiera a la oscuridad de la noche, que fuera decidida, que fuera… como la luna, que su mirada brillara, que su sola presencia pudiera causar en él ese efecto que la luna hacia… podría decirse que se había enamorado de un astro imposible de alcanzar…

Ahora se encontraba vestido de gala, con mirada perdida… odiaba esas fiestas, muchas chicas tratando de encontrar un marido, y que mejor candidato que él, su familia tenía fortuna, y era un hombre respetable… sin embargo solo fue a aquel pueblo tan pequeño por insistencia de su prima, quien se mudaba, y deseaba tener a alguien ahí para no sentirse sola… y que mejor que su primo, así ella no estaría sola y él tal vez por fin encontraría lo que buscaba… pero no, más bien estaba abrumado con toda aquella gente

Hasta que vio algo hermoso, era como si todo lo que deseo de la luna se hubiera pasado a un ser humano… era un hermoso destello azul, siguió a la dueña de tal coloración, fascinado… cuando la vio, su cabello era azul, tan profundo… y su piel blanca, que con el reflejo de la noche parecía plateada… ella sonreía, parecía una sonrisa forzada, y eso no le agrado, tal criatura hermosa debía sonreír verdaderamente, cuando la chica inconscientemente miro a aquel joven, este desvió sus atenciones, por unos segundos hasta volver a ella, sus hermosos ojos azules eran como el mar, piscinas hermosas… ¿Acaso los dioses le escucharon y le mandaron a la reencarnación de la luna?, se pregunto

Vio a la joven, saludando de manera monótona, la vio reír falsamente, hasta llegar a su prima… Vivian, quien tenía un embarazo avanzado, y ahí la vio sonreír por primera vez en la noche, una sonrisa sincera mientras tocaba el vientre de su prima, ahí los ojos de ella parecieron brillar, y una emoción lo sobrepaso… estaba decidido, si debía casarse, sería esa joven… ella sería su esposa

Se trato de acercar, queriendo conocer a la chica, deseando que estuviera soltera, pero de pronto todo su panorama cambio, la chica se veía asustada saludando a su primo en ley, y de pronto corrió, tenía la mirada gacha y de pronto, choco con él…

La tomo de los brazos, cuando sintió su pequeño y débil cuerpo contra el suyo, pensaba interrogar a la chica, que parecía estar en mal estado, pero no ella no le dio tiempo de nada, rápidamente salió de su agarre

-Disculpe, no era mi intención… yo lo siento- Dijo rápidamente, se había separado rápidamente de su agarre, y salió de ahí… casi corriendo

-Espera…- Dijo él, tratando de seguirle, pero ella corrió, sin siquiera le escucho

Supo que se llamaba Bulma, la única nieta de los Briefs, trato de buscarla, fue a casa de los Briefs… solo para enterrarse que la hermosa joven, había desaparecido… como si fuera una ilusión, la chica simplemente dejo de ser… gasto dinero y energía buscándola durante tiempo, preguntándose que había pasado en ese lugar…

-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-

Vegeta se toco la cabeza, un dolor increíble le había llegado mientras miraba la hermosa foto de la joven. Dejo la foto, y se sentó en la cama… era un poco incomodo

Después de un tiempo el dolor pareció menguar, entonces presto más atención a su entorno, aquella vieja casa no parecía para nada un lugar cómodo donde vivir, estaba muy sola, además en un lugar poco accesible, se pregunto si aquella joven vivía sola ahí, ¿Acaso no tenia familia?, eso explicaría por qué la encontró dormida en la arena, y porque ella parecía tan desvergonzada, si parecía no haber nadie con ella, nadie que le cuidara…

Salió de la casa, y miro que lo hermoso de aquel lugar era que el sol, y la luna podían verse desde la puerta, como si estos cuidaran de aquel lugar tan pequeño. Decidió salir de aquel lugar, al menos estaba seguro que Bulma vivía ahí, si no porque habría una foto con una chica parecida a ella en aquel lugar

Se fue seguro que la chica no regresaría pronto, al menos ahora sabia donde buscarla, y lo haría, mientras iría al pueblo a ver qué amiga suya había ido hasta ese lugar y con qué propósito

….

Fasha camino por el rustico lugar, mirando a todos lados, como la gente caminaba sin prisa, sin duda eran tan diferentes a las personas de la cuidad, todos ahí parecían tranquilos, como si la vida fuera en cámara lenta, no había prisas… los niños corrían y gritaban, haciendo un gran alboroto. Tenía largo rato esperando a Vegeta, quien claramente no llegaba a su encuentro…

Vio el parque y decidió sentarse un momento ahí, pensando todo lo que le había costado llegar a un lugar casi olvidado por dios, pues era tan rustico… suspiro cansada mientras se sentaba en una banca, frente a un par de juegos para niños…

…

Bulma caminaba con Puar a su lado, el minino iba sonriente, mientras sus manos acarician una de sus orejas, mientras Bulma solo caminaba directo, mirando el suelo, preguntándose si debía esconderse durante un largo tiempo al menos hasta que ese joven Vegeta, saliera del pueblo, o envejeciera y dejara de buscarla… de pronto se detuvo, ya que miro un par de tenis pararse justo frente a ella… levanto la vista…

-Entonces… huyes de la casa en medio de la noche- Dijo de pronto su profunda voz, esa voz que trataba de olvidar –Te pedí que no salieras así, podían lastimarte… solo saliste con mi camisa, alguien podría haberte…- No termino su frase, no podía ni pensarlo… no deseaba

-Tú… mira no se qué pasa contigo, pero no es bueno que me veas, no deberías estar cerca mío- Dijo Bulma, y trato de seguir su camino, antes miro a su lado… y el gato ya no estaba, era bueno para dejarla en situaciones incomodas

Vegeta la tomo del brazo, con cuidado de no lastimarla –Bulma, disculpa si lo que paso anoche… mira no era mi intención, déjame compensarte ese mal rato…- Dijo con voz serena, su semblante relajado

Ella tenía tanto miedo, y ¿De qué?, de un joven que podía tocarla, que la hacía sentirse nerviosa, que la hacía dudar de su actuar,… de él

-No puedo… no lo entenderías, no debes estar cerca para nada… mira no soy como tú piensas- Dijo ella a la defensiva

Vegeta no la soltó, solo jalo su cuerpo un poco para acercarla a él, la miro con detalle, como si ella fuera un enigma el cual deseaba resolver, como si viera la verdad que su hermoso rostro ocultaba, como si contara las vidas robadas a través de esa mirada pura… y Bulma se asusto un poco, trago saliva mientras que él la seguía examinando

Escucho como Vegeta dejo escapar el aire retenido en sus pulmones, lo vio negar con la cabeza y tocarla… como si le doliera, hasta que la miro de nuevo

-Mira no pienso ni tocarte si no quieres, ¿ves?- Dijo soltándola –Pero deja que te recompense, que te parece si me acompañas, voy al pueblo, sé que no es muy grande pero… quizás si me dejas te puedo invitar a algún lugar, solo como disculpa- Dijo rápidamente, extendiendo las manos

Bulma pareció meditarlo… luego de un rato de pensarlo…

-Te acompañare, solo si prometes una cosa…- Dijo ella mirándole desafiante, ya que el chico lograba en ella cosas distintas, porque no aprovechar su presencia…

-¿Qué cosa seria esa?- Pregunto Vegeta, cruzando sus brazos en el pecho

-Hace mucho que no pruebo un helado con fresas… podríamos ir ahí, conozco el lugar, y la verdad me gustaría probarlo… sabes las fresas son deliciosas, y hace tantos años que no…- Y guardo silencio, quizás hablo de mas… tal vez no debería comentarle tanto, pero que perdía, hacia tanto que no podía saborear una deliciosa fresa

Pero cerca de él parecía recuperar su vida… porque desperdiciarlo, solo estaría cerca de él un momento para poder saborear en su paladar aquella fruta tan deseable para ella

Vegeta levanto la ceja, incrédulo por la petición… parecía una niña pequeña, pues sus ojos se habían iluminado cuando hablo de las fresas, pero luego recordó el lugar donde estuvo… era sin duda una chica que no tenía nada, quizás a eso se refería… quizás por eso siempre estaba descalza y parecía no importarle, tantos quizás… y sin ninguna cosa seguro, más que ahora podría compartir unos momentos con ella

-Claro, me parece lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti- Declaro mientras camino a su lado, rumbo al pueblo, olvidando que de hecho su objetivo era ir a buscar a la persona que había ido por él

….

El silencio los acompaño durante su caminata, mientras ambos se daban miradas fugaces, los dos se sentían atraídos, algo que ninguno podía explicar les estaba pasando, pero ninguna decía nada al respecto…ella por miedo de lo que sentía, y él por miedo de ser nuevamente rechazado

De pronto Vegeta rompió el silencio…

-¿Has vivido mucho aquí?- Pregunto de pronto

-Toda mi vida, este lugar es mi hogar… es lindo y acogedor- Comento ella, y suspiro… tantos años y nunca quiso irse de ahí, no necesitaba nada fuera… solo a Puar y la noche para satisfacerla

-Suena a que te agrada mucho, aunque he de admitir que es lindo, la gente aquí es muy relajada, no soy como en la cuidad- Comento Vegeta

De pronto Bulma se detuvo, y lo miro directo… -¿Por qué eh… dime eres alguna clase de espíritu?- Pregunto de pronto, ya no aguantaba la curiosidad, él debía ser algo más que humano para que ella pudiera sentirlo… algo tenía que ser –¿Eres un guardián?- Pregunto intrigada

Vegeta se detuvo y se extraño, ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa?, entonces se rio… -¿Un espíritu?- Pregunto – No, creo que solo soy humano como tú… aunque no entiendo por qué dices que soy un espíritu, eso sería una cosa muy rara, sería tanto como decir que tu eres la chica de la mi abuelo cuenta, el alma maldita de este pueblo…- Dijo de pronto, sonriéndole

Ella se encogió de hombros… -Y si así fuera, ¿Qué harías?, dejarías por fin de hablarme…- Dijo ella tranquila

Vegeta la miro con seriedad entonces –No, según mi abuelo esa chica es buena, así que si fueras tú solo sería raro, esa mujer debería ser muy vieja, ¿No crees?, y tu eres muy joven… ¿Cuántos años tienes?- Pregunto curioso

-Más de 500, pero ya no los cuento, ¡pero no por eso soy vieja!- Respondió sincera

Vegeta la tomo del brazo –No me gustan las bromas, no seas infantil… mira Bulma, se que vives sola, y que tu hogar es aquella choza, pero no por eso deberías tratar de alejarme… no entiendo porque lo haces- Dijo él, y entonces su auto control se fue

La beso con pasión, deseaba hacerlo, la necesitaba… la apretó a su cuerpo, mientras tocaba su cuello y profundizaba el beso, en medio del pueblo, frente a todos los transeúntes, sin importarle nada

Ella correspondió a aquel beso, pasando sus manos por su espalda, aferrándose a su camisa, deseando que nunca se detuviera… pero una voz los saco de tal acto

-¿Vegeta pero que haces?- Se escucho el grito cerca de ellos

Se separaron, y Bulma miro a una chica, de la edad de Vegeta, de ojos negros, que parecían aguarse… mirando de manera acusadora a los jóvenes. Mientras Vegeta miro extrañado a la joven que tenia a un lado, no podía decir nada, pues tenía una impresión tal que lo había enmudecido

-¿F-Fasha… que haces aquí?- Logro preguntar…

Bulma no sabía cómo actuar en esos momentos, hasta que la chica se acerco a ellos, y de pronto comenzó a llorar, lagrimas incontrolables salían de la chica, ganando la atención de todos

-¿Por qué haces esto Vegeta…?, pensé que me querías- Dijo como una queja

Bulma se sorprendió, salido del agarre que Vegeta tenía en ella, y lo miro herida…

-¿Tienes una novia?- Pregunto ella, claramente molesta, con un dolor agudo pasando por su cuerpo

-¡No!- Grito Vegeta, quien trato de tomar a Bulma del brazo, pero esta se retiro

-¡Por que te portas así… yo vine desde la cuidad a buscarte, y tu estas con esta chica…!- Dijo gritando la chica, señalando acusadora a Bulma

-No, te equivocas… él y yo no somos nada… yo solo sé su nombre…- Dijo Bulma a la defensiva

-¡Pero Bulma… ella no es…!- Pero no le dio tiempo de terminar su frase

-Mira Vegeta, lo siento… yo no debería estar en medio de nada de esto, ya te dije no me busques, no somos ni amigos, y tu chica… yo lo siento, no tenía idea… pero nada pasa, yo nunca podría hacer nada… lo siento- Y salió de ahí corriendo, a paso veloz, sin mirar atrás

-Bulma… espera- Trato de seguirla, pero los brazos de Fasha lo aprisionaron

-Vegeta, perdóname… se que lo que paso no tiene perdón, pero debes entender, mis padres hicieron ese compromiso mucho tiempo antes de que te conociera, no podía simplemente decirles de ti, de nuestra relación… pero yo te quiero a ti- Dijo ella, aferrándose, llorando lagrimas amargas…

Vegeta la miro –No me importa, no fuiste sincera… ni siquiera me diste la cara ese día, parecía que no me conocías… no se a que has venido Fasha, pero es mejor que te largues- Dijo seguro, pensando que de ser unos días antes tal vez desearía escuchar esa explicación, y tratar de perdonarla, pero ahora no deseaba tenerle cerca

-Vine por ti, les dije todo a mis padres… les dije de ti, que no me casaría- Dijo suplicante

De pronto Vegeta se sintió congelado…

 **Flashback**

 **-Vivian, dime ¿Quién era esa chica con la que platicabas hace un momento?, la de cabello azul- Pregunto a su prima**

 **-Bulma Briefs, la nieta de los Briefs… pero, dime ¿La has visto…?, parece que se fue… Yamcha me dijo que ayudaría a buscarla, pero ya se tardo- Contesto ella, estaba nerviosa… se agito un poco**

 **-La vi salir, pero seguro que solo deseaba aire… mira que siempre he dicho que estos trajes las mataran, seguro no lo aguantaba y se lo fue a quitar- Dijo divertido al ver la cara de su prima, que se volvía roja**

 **-No seas indecente Vegeta, eso es muy vulgar, esa chica es muy decente… no haría algo tan deshonroso- Dijo ella avergonzada, dándole una palmada en el hombro**

 **Fin Flashback**

El dolor de cabeza aumento, y esas imagines pasaron rápidamente por su cabeza, invadiendo su mente, como si fuera él propietario de aquellos recuerdos…

 **Flashback**

 **-¿Entonces no tendré recuerdos… pero la veré en la tierra?- Pregunto nuevamente**

 **-Así es, ella tampoco sabrá de ti, así que nada asegura que se encuentren amigo… ella tomo un cuerpo pero no creo que desee verte, ella piensa morir, cree que la abandonaste…- Dijo aquel**

 **-Jamás, la espero para poder tenerle… aunque sea unos segundos, pero si ella fue a la tierra iré… la buscare, yo la encontrare, así que deseo dejar mi alma y pasarla a un humano- Dijo seguro… y entonces salió de si**

 **Fin Flashback**

-¿Vegeta, que te pasa?- Grito Fasha al verle caer al suelo


	9. Chapter 9

**No soy dueña de los personajes de DBZ (claramente), solo los tomo prestados para hacer historias de mi loca imaginación**

De pronto Bulma se detuvo, había llegado hasta los arboles, donde empezaba a perderse la vista para adentrarse a su choza, y cayó al suelo… miro sus manos, y toco su rostro… agua, había agua en su rostro, eran lagrimas que ni ella sabía en qué momento habían comenzado a descender

Un ruido se escucho a poca distancia de ella, las hojas de los árboles sonaban, y un par de ramitas rotas… ella limpio rápido las lagrimas, y se levanto, sacudiendo su vestido

-¡No debes hacer eso… sabes que me molesta cuando me abandonas así de la nada, y más si es para dejarme con un tipo!- Dijo ella en tono demandante, un tanto molesta, dispuesta a dar su mejor cara de enojo

-D-disculpa… yo no te conozco- Dijo de pronto quien se encontraba detrás de ella, mientras escondía su mano en su nuca, y reía nervioso –Yo solo… creo que me perdí, parece que di una vuelta donde no era- Dijo el chico, con voz serena

Bulma sintió tensarse, por unos instante había pensado que sería Puar siguiéndole, no otro chico. Se dio la vuelta lentamente para toparse con un joven alto, de cabello negro, corto… y ojos negros, que le sonreía de manera un tanto nerviosa, como si le temiera a la chica

-Perdón, pensé que era otra persona… creo que si te has perdido, en esta zona no hay nada- Dijo ella con un hilo de voz, aun mirando atenta al joven

-Disculpa que te asustara, no era mi intención… ¿Podrías indicarme como salir de aquí?- Pregunto él, con voz suave, muy amable

-C-claro… te llevare, dime ¿A dónde ibas?- Pregunto ella, tratando de sonar lo más normal posible

-Bueno yo buscaba el pueblo, me dijeron que era cerca, la verdad no soy de por aquí… solo vine por una persona…- Dijo él chico amable, mientras miraba sus pies, claramente las chicas lo ponían nervioso –Disculpa no me he presentado contigo… mi nombre es Yam…-

-Yamcha- Dijo de pronto Bulma

El abrió los ojos, tan grandes como pudo… -¿Cómo sabes?- Pregunto un poco sorprendido

-Tú… lo tienes puesto en tu camisa- Se excuso ella, mientras señalaba la playera verde, con el nombre en ella

Yamcha miro su ropa y rio –Si, se me había olvidado… bueno, ya sabes mi nombre, ¿Y tú cómo te llamas?- Pregunto con sinceridad

Bulma aún no comprendía todo; ella sabía que él reencarnaría, pero jamás pensó volver a verle, ó que sus caminos se volviera a encontrar, pero ahí estaba… y era completamente diferente al chico seguro, y coqueto que ella había visto antes, este parecía sincero, temeroso y con ojos puros…

-Bulma, es un placer Yamcha…- Dijo ella, y vio que él chico extendía su mano

Bulma lo dudo, pues sabía lo que pasaría cuando tratara de darle la mano al joven, y es que simplemente no pasaría nada, él no podría tocarla, y entonces corría el riesgo… y no podía ser

-Acompáñame te llevare al pueblo- Dijo ella pasándole de lado, sin detenerse a saludarle…

Yamcha se sintió un poco mal, pensó que tal vez había hecho algo mal con la chica, pues ella parecía que le estaba huyendo de pronto, pero opto por no decir nada, y en lugar de eso decidió seguir a la chica

Bulma trato de caminar lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían, mientras el chico la seguía, sin decir una palabra, pues claramente ella no desea hablarle, pero tampoco se había negado a llevarlo hasta el pueblo

De pronto los pasos de Bulma cesaron, y se detuvo… Yamcha le imito, quedando unos pasos detrás de ella. Yamcha apenas notaba que Bulma no tenia zapatos, que su cabello se movía con gentileza con el viento, que su vestido bailaba con cada brisa… apenas se detuvo a notar lo hermosa de la joven que lo acompañaba, y un dulce calor bajo a su corazón, sintiendo como una felicidad extraña lo empezaba a rodear… pero eso solo duro unos breves segundos, antes de que ella volteara a mirarlo… dolida

Los ojos de Bulma se enrojecieron, y miro al joven… ella sabía, estaba segura que él no podía recordar nada de sus vidas pasadas, pero eso no hacía que el dolor en su alma se aliviara, desde que lo había visto deseo gritarle, golpearlo, insultarle de todas las manera posibles, hasta descargar su alma, pero estaba consciente de que de nada serviría… no era el mismo, él jamás podría entender

Yamcha trato de acercarse un poco a la joven que parecía que iba a quebrarse en cualquier momento, por alguna razón, sintió un dolor extraño en su ser, como si deseara aliviar rápidamente aquello que tenia a la joven mal, deseaba abrazarla fuerte a su pecho y asegurarle que lo que fuera que la ponía mal, no volvería a pasarle, que si era alguien que la lastimaba, él haría lo que fuera… una sensación tan extraña y familiar a la vez

-Bulma, ¿Te sucede algo?- Pregunto Yamcha, tratando de poner su mano en el hombro de la joven

Pero antes de poder tocarla, ella se alejo un poco y negó con la cabeza, todas esas emociones que había tratado de mantener encerradas, ahora estaban más vivas en ella que nunca, al verlo de nuevo todo volvió…

-No es nada Yamcha, creo que solo son viejos recuerdo… disculpa que te pregunte, pero ¿Qué haces en un pueblo tan pequeño como este?- Dijo ella con voz débil, volviendo a sus pasos, pero de manera más relajada

-Bueno, solo fue un accidente, un amigo venia pasando por aquí, y el coche se nos descompuso, me mando a comprar una pieza, pero la verdad el lugar es tan bonito y con un aire de tranquilidad… que me perdí caminando, mirando absorto todo el hermoso lugar, hasta que... te encontré- Dijo Yamcha, con un leve sonrojo por la vergüenza de haberse perdido

-¿Y dime… si no es muy entrometido… tienes novia?- Pregunto ella, sintiendo un nudo en su estomago

-No, yo… hace unos pocos meses termine con una relación, y me he ocupado mas en trabajar, y conocer otros lugares- Comento con queda voz, era notable que hablar del tema no le agradaba –Y tú Bulma, ¿Tienes por ahí un novio celoso que me quiera golpear si me ve caminando contigo?- Pregunto tratando de sonar divertido, y ver si lograba que ella sonriera

-Tuve uno, hace mucho… pero me mintió, me uso muy cruelmente… la verdad hace mucho que no pienso en eso, creo que el amor verdadero como dice la gente, ha muerto hace mucho, la gente pocas veces lo logra- Dijo sin dejar sus pasos, mirando el suelo

-Pues dirás que estoy loco, pero… yo creo que debe haber alguien especial para todos, solo que nos cuesta encontrarlo, y creo que hay veces que sufrimos por eso… pero al final, encontramos lo que tanto buscamos, para ser felices…- Comento Yamcha con voz animada

Bulma se volteo para mirarlo, tenía sus grandes ojos negros llenos de brillo… -¿Y si el chico que amaste es un bruto bastardo que te trato de utilizar?- Pregunto ella con cierto rencor

Yamcha se detuvo, la mirada que ella le dedicaba era, la mirada más aterrorizante que jamás le habían dado, como si deseara matarlo ahí mismo, hasta llego a pensar que quizás ese chico se parecía a él, porque aquella hermosa chica parecía estar a segundos de matarlo con solo con la mirada

Levanto sus manos como si tratara de protegerse –Bueno… no sé qué decirte, no sé por qué alguien haría algo así, es decir, tal vez tenía razones diferentes, o las circunstancias- Decía con voz un poco asustada

-¡Simplemente pudo ser un bastardo sin corazón!- Reprocho ella, con los brazos cruzados

-…Quizás- Respondió Yamcha, temiendo a cualquier palabra que saliera de su boca, pues estaba más que convencido que aquella chica estaba demasiado molesta, y podría tomar a mal sus comentarios

Bulma respiro profundo…

" _No es el mismo… él no tiene idea que alguna vez te conoció… vamos tranquila, debes aceptar que este chico no te hizo nada, él no tiene idea de quién eres, así que tranquila_ " Se repetía Bulma una y otra vez, mientras trataba de calmar su ira creciente

-Estamos cerca del pueblo, seguro que estando ahí no tendrás problemas en regresar con tu amigo- Comento ya más relajada Bulma

Yamcha solo asintió, no quería dejar así las cosas con aquella chica, de verdad quería al menos quedar en buena relación con ella, para quizás luego visitarla en el plan de amigos, y poder saber más de ella, y de ese corazón que claramente estaba lastimado por la crueldad de algún joven

-0o0-

Los ojos de Vegeta apenas estaban abriéndose nuevamente, sintiendo una pesadez increíble…

-¿Vegeta estas bien?- Dijo en un gritito Fasha, acercándose a la cama para revisar al chico –¡Oh por kami, estaba muy preocupada!… de pronto solo te caíste, y luego empezaste a hablar incoherencias, me asuste mucho Vegeta… qué bueno que estas mejor- Decía mientras se recostaba en el pecho del chico, y envolvía en sus brazos alrededor del torso de Vegeta, apretándole con fuerza

Los ojos de Vegeta rápidamente bajaron para mirar a Fasha contra su cuerpo, y en reflejo la alejo rápidamente, mientras trataba de recordar lo que su cabeza le había mostrado horas antes, pero le era inútil

-Fasha… ¿Dónde estamos?- Pregunto masajeando su sien, mientras miraba todo a su alrededor

-En el hotel, te traje aquí… se me hizo lo más fácil, no podía regresarte a casa de tu abuelo, esta algo retirado, y mi hotel quedaba más cerca… pero no te preocupes, eh mencionado que eras mi prometido- Dijo ella con una enorme sonrisa, que llegaba de oreja a oreja

-Me tengo que ir, no debiste decir eso… y tampoco a Bulma, tú y yo no somos más nada- Contesto Vegeta levantándose de la cama, su voz era tajante, decidida

Fasha rápidamente le tomo del brazo, logrando que él la mirara –No puedes irte así, es tarde… además, tienes que escucharme… mis padres me han echado de casa, no sabía a dónde ir Vegeta, y solo podía pensar en ti, no puedo creer que en tan poco tiempo te hayas olvidado de lo que tuvimos- Decía mientras se aferraba más a su brazo, y subía su rostro hasta chocar contra los labios de Vegeta, buscando con desesperación un beso que le dijera que él se quedaría

En respuesta Vegeta salió de su agarre, y se asomo por una ventana, dándose cuenta que ciertamente el cielo ya estaba oscuro, era quizás ya muy tarde. No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado inconsciente, o porque aquello le había sucedido, era todo tan raro aun

-No quiero que vuelvas a decir eso Fasha, ya nos somos nada, y lamento si tus padre te echaron, pero no quiero más nada contigo… debo irme- Dijo y se retiro de aquel lugar

Fasha no pudo hacer nada para detenerlo, pues Vegeta salió casi corriendo… dejándola lastimada, con un dolor punzante en su pecho

….

-¡Valla, era un chica muy bonita…!- Suspiro - Pero creo que alguien le hizo mucho daño… ella parecía muy molesta- Comento Yamcha en la recepción del hotel a su compañero

-Bueno, ¿al menos esa chica linda te dijo su nombre?- Comento su amigo, un joven de cabello castaño

-Sí, me dijo que se llama Bulma, la encontré creo que perdida igual que yo, entre varios árboles en la tarde- Comento Yamcha, mostrando genuino interés por la peli azul

-¿La piensas volver a ver?- Pregunto el castaño

Yamcha bajo la mirada –No sé, ella no se me dijo nada, es mas creo que podría decirse que su ira la enfoco en mi, aunque la verdad me encantaría poder verle de nuevo…- Contesto Yamcha soltando el aire en sus pulmones

Vegeta que salía en esos momentos, logro escuchar parte de la conversación, sobre todo el nombre de la peli azul, y en donde había visto a este nuevo chico, el cual por alguna razón no le agrado en lo absoluto a Vegeta

Dejo salir un gruñido peligroso desde el fondo de su garganta, cuando paso por un lado del chico que se hacía llamar Yamcha, dándole un liguero golpe como advertencia, y una mirada un poco aterradora

…

-Bulma no te enojes… pensé que querías estar a solas con ese chico, pensé que tal vez…- Y el minino azul se cayó, estaba viendo la creciente ira en Bulma

-No lo vuelvas a hacer… ese chico es un patán, idiota, y ¡tiene una novia!…- Dijo lo ultimo con un gran dolor

Los ojos de la peli azul, se entrecerraron, y llevo su mano al lugar donde debía latir su corazón, pero no podía escucharlo, solo había un vacio enorme… entro rápidamente a la choza, sin hacer ningún otro comentario al respecto, dejando a su guardián felino fuera mirando la luna que esa noche golpeaba con su luz aquel lugar escondido donde su alma se frustraba por lo sucedido

Bulma cerró sus ojos tan pronto como llego, se acostó en la cama… suspiro pesado y volvió su mirada a su vieja foto… recordando a su madre, su vida antes, su felicidad… su familia; aparto la foto a un lado, se durmió…

Puar se quedo fuera, flotando mientras miraba la luna, y su cola se movía de un lado a otro con felicidad, como si la euforia en un momento lo hubiera invadido…

-Se que vendrá pronto, y lo arreglaran… aunque nunca me agrado mucho, siempre supe que era su felicidad, por favor… déjala aquí con él… sabes que es lo que más desea, pero una piedrita estropeo el plan para ellos Emma-Sama- Dijo el minino con un leve sonrisa en sus labios

-Pero sabes que él tiene que decidirlo, y no es algo fácil… tiene una familia, un hermano… sus padres, ¿Crees que dejara todo… por ella?- Pregunto una voz desconfiada

-Ya lo hizo una vez, dejo su gran posición, su vida sin fin… y todo por ella, no le importo saber que moriría en un par de años, que envejecería, y que ella también, que ambos se agotarían, y su existencia seria solo un suspiro… ¿aun dudas que acepte esto?, si es por ella que decidió dejarlo todo antes, ahora lo volverá a hacer- Replico el minino con sus manos en jarra

-No es tan fácil amigo, ha formado otros lazos, con amigos, con familia… ya no es el mismo solitario de antes, aunque su corazón siga ardiente, y su calor irradie como antes, también ha hecho espacio para otros, no solo para aquel frio corazón que ella tiene- Contesto con voz segura

-Pues se que lo hará, aunque siempre digas que es un acto egoísta- Dijo molesto el minino –Ella lo espero durante siglos, deseo morir y se lo negaste… él vino detrás de ella, le quitaste todo recuerdo, los mandaste a una vida que ninguno conocía, y ahora dices que es egoísta- La furia en aquel minino crecía

-No he dicho que es egoísta, solo que ambos han pasado por cosas muy diferentes, aunque ahora la busque, en cuanto sepa la verdad, y el sacrificio que tendrá que hacer para estar con ella, tal vez el resultado no sea el que esperas… además ¿Qué harías tú, si él aceptara?, no has deseado siempre quedarte solo con ella, y protegerla… esperando que él no regrese- Dijo el ogro

La cara del gato se descuadro, trato de voltear la mirada, sabiendo que era inútil cualquier intento por ocultar la verdad, pero se armo de valor…

-Lo hice, si… no te lo negare, pero ahora que lo ha vuelto a ver… se que en verdad se aman, no pueden estar lejos el uno del otro, sus almas siempre se buscaran, se necesitan… así que si ella será feliz, me iré y la dejare- Dio un gran suspiro, y miro la choza detrás de él, donde el cuerpo durmiente de ella descansaba, sin tener en cuenta aquella platica

-Entonces, él tendrá que tomar la decisión final, nosotros no podemos intervenir amigo mío-

-Lo sé, solo me alegro de que Yamcha volviera, creo que le ayudo volver a verlo. Tal vez eso haga que su coraje disminuya, y se dé cuenta de los errores que cometió, que entienda que se precipito…- Dijo en voz baja

De pronto unos ruidos de pasos se escucharon acercarse, y Puar sonrió… sabia quien seria, y también sabía que debía dejarlos solos, quizás sería la oportunidad que necesitaban

-Ya llego… así que no tengo nada que hacer aquí por el momento- Se dijo a sí mismo, mientras se retiraba del lugar

….

Vegeta camino por el pueblo ya oscuro, por un momento decidió ir rápidamente a casa de su abuelo, pues quizás el hombre mayor, podría volver a mortificarse con su ausencia, y saldría a buscarle con desesperación… y no deseaba que algo malo le sucediera a su abuelo, pero tan pronto como llego al mar… sus intenciones cambiaron

Sin notarlo sus pasos se dirigieron a la casa de la chica… entrando por aquel lugar boscoso, intentando guiarse por la luz que la noche proporcionaba, que de hecho parecían ser su guía esa noche, pues precisamente la luz dirigía a la casa de la joven, a la cual no tardo en llegar

Vio que todo parecía oscuro, la única luz que entraba era el reflejo de la luna… se acerco y trato de no hacer ruido, cuando abrió la puerta con sigilo… asomo su rostro, para posar su vista en el pequeño y delicado cuerpo que dormía en aquella cama, que de pronto temblaba… y sus labios se movían de manera tierna…

Vegeta sonrió, y se acerco de a poco a donde la chica… una vez a su lado, se agacho… y tomo su mano, dando un dulce beso, y la sintió fría de nuevo… paso sus dedos por sus cabellos azules que caían en su rostro, y los aparto delicadamente

Miro su piel blanca, sus hombros descubiertos, le invitaban a saborearlos, a besarlos con insistencia, mientras mordía un poco la piel, sus piernas le invitaban a ser tomadas con fuerza, para aferrarla a él, mientras las acariciaba, y deslizaba sus dedos cálidos por la piel… sus labios pedían ser devorados, él deseo le estaba consumiendo….

-¿Dime porque eres tan fría…?- Dijo y se acerco a sus labios… para darle un beso, contenido de todos los deseos que le embriagaban


	10. Chapter 10

**Advertencia: Contenido Lemon, si eres menor de edad no lo leas, en caso de que no te guste este tipo de contenido, tampoco leer… en caso contrario, espero que disfrutes la lectura**

 **No soy dueña de los personajes de DBZ (claramente), solo los tomo prestados para hacer historias de mi loca imaginación**

Los labios cálidos de Vegeta se posaron en los fríos, moviéndose de manera suave, con total conocimiento de que en aquel lugar no debía haber prisas, nadie les podría interrumpir

Bulma sintió la calidez, y sus ojos reaccionaron abriéndose de a poco, mientras sin intención respondía al beso que se le era otorgado

-0o0-

Gohan llego a su casa, con dos pequeños casi por completo dormidos, ambos niños apenas podían mantenerse en pie, y en cuanto pisaron la casa, los dos niños se desplomaron, casi cayendo de inmediato en un profundo sueño, Gohan sonrió y trato de levantarlos para encaminarlos a su recamara

Una vez que los pequeños estaban en sus camas, decidió ver a su nieto mayor… este debería estar ya en la casa, durmiendo en su habitación

Al llegar a la recamara, miro que la cama estaba siendo ocupada, mientras envolvía a un cuerpo por completo cubierto… suspiro aliviado, temía no encontrar a su nieto en la casa, y tener que buscarle por el temor de que le hubiera sucedido algo

-Descansa Vegeta- Dijo en un susurro débil, no quería despertar a su joven nieto

Lo vio moverse un poco, y dar un pequeño quejido como si reconociera la voz de su abuelo, y eso le fue suficiente a Gohan, quien cerró la puerta tras haber visto a su nieto mayor descansar

Mientras en la cama, Puar, con su cuerpo humano salió… estiro sus músculos y volvió a su estado de minino azul, sonrió mirando a la ventana

-Te amo tanto Luna, espero que ese cabeza dura por fin te haga todo lo feliz que deseas, y no cometa el error de no elegirte, si lo hace… juro que lo perseguiré por la eternidad, y no lo dejare tranquillo- Dijo determinado, mirando al astro, que ahora sabia, ya no tenía alma… su alma estaba a poca distancia en una choza, durmiendo mientras él, la veía desde aquella habitación

-0o0-

Bulma apenas había abierto un los ojos cuando sintió la sensación de un par de manos bajando por sus brazos, como si estuvieran tallando su piel, que se hizo presente, dándole un liguero cosquilleo, el cual parecía agradable, pues su cuerpo reacciono con un leve gemido

Vegeta aun no notaba que ella se estaba despertado, sus ojos estaban cerrados mientras sus labios besaban los de ella, casi con adoración… mientras frotaba su piel fría, buscando brindarle un poco de su calor corporal, hasta que un leve empujón lo alejo del cuerpo de su afecto, ye entonces lo noto… Bulma estaba despierta, y por su rostro ceñudo, ella no era para nada feliz de verle

Al instante de reconocer que no era un sueño, que de hecho Vegeta se encontraba arrodillado frente a ella, besándola, hizo lo único que creyó conveniente… mandarlo lejos

-¿Qué crees que haces aquí, porque me estabas besando idiota?- Dijo furiosa, se sentía repulsiva. Tallo con su ante brazo sus labios, como si al hacerlo el sabor de sus besos se borrara de manera permanente, aun sabiendo que era por completo inútil…

-Bulma, vine a explicarte… la chica del pueblo… ella- Pero Bulma no le dejo terminar

Ella parecía ser rodeada por un aura maligna, sus ojos azules, pasaron a rojo… y se levanto de la cama, mirándole de manera penetrante, como si fuera a matarlo solo con sus ojos

-¡No me vas a engañar!- Dijo con voz monótona y sepulcral –A mi no me vas a engañar Vegeta, por tipos imbéciles como tú… yo guardo todo este maldito odio, ¿Crees que puedes ir por ahí, teniendo una linda novia, mientras seduces a otra tonta, como yo solo por placer?- Pregunto con una punzada de dolor, mientras cada palabra salía de sus labios

Vegeta rápidamente trato de negar con las manos, _¿Por qué era ella tan necia y no dejaba que le explicara?_

-No lo entiendes Bulma, no logras comprender… ¡Fasha fue mi novia, y me traiciono!- Grito de pronto, las emociones invadían el ambiente, ambos estaban por completo sensibles, los dos querían gritar el uno al otro, para hacerse entender –Me fui de la ciudad, vine aquí pensando esconderme de el mundo por un tiempo, pero desde que te vi… hay algo en ti que me atrae, de manera incontrolable, dime algo, solo una cosa… y te prometo que si tu respuesta es negativa, jamás volveré a molestarte, me iré y no regresare- Dijo mientras dio un paso más cerca –Dime ¿Tú no sientes la misma atracción inexplicable hacia mi persona?- Pregunto seguro, mientras sus ojos negros se clavaban en los azules

Bulma por unos momentos permaneció en silencio, mirándole fijamente, como si analizara cada una de las palabras que salía de los labios de Vegeta, buscando en sus expresión algo que le indicara que él le estaba mintiendo, que era falso lo que le decía… pero al mirar sus ojos, noto que de hecho el decía toda la verdad, y al igual que él, ella sentía un deseo incontrolable, que la arrastraba a estar cerca de él, aunque no lo comprendía

Soltó un largo suspiro, a pesar de ese deseo que ambos pudieran mantener, sabía que nada bueno sucedería, en algún momento Vegeta lo notaria, se daría cuenta y de todos modos sufrirían, quizás peor, que lo que podría sufrir de momento al alejarlo de ella ahora, así que lo miro a los ojos

-No, yo no siento ningún deseo Vegeta- Contesto de manera seca, tratando de sonar lo mas indiferente posible

Los ojos de Vegeta se abrieron grandes, no podía creerle… no deseaba hacerlo, él estaba casi seguro que era una mentira, pero aun así le sonrió… apenas la sonrisa se dibuja tirando de la comisura de su labio, y dio un paso más cerca de ella

-Entiendo Bulma… bueno, creo que no me queda otra opción…- Y soltó el aire retenido en sus pulmones

Bulma lo miro fijamente, ella pensaba que al rechazarlo, este se molestaría, quizás se iría tirando la puerta, pero no esperaba esa aptitud aparentemente serena en sus ojos, eso era un poco mas intimidante que el que Vegeta hubiera optado por irse molesto

De pronto, lo sintió muy cerca de su rostro, y la sonrisa de Vegeta creció, cuando sin notarlo, los labios del chico ya se habían apoderado de los suyos, y sus brazos, la tenia rodeada; y Bulma protesto… trato de separarse de su cálido cuerpo, pero la resistencia duro poco, apenas unos breves segundos, cuando se dejo llevar por sus sentimientos, cuando permitió que nada le importara, solo esos momentos… dejándose llevar por lo suave de los labios de Vegeta

Pero tan pronto como ese beso inicio, de la misma manera término, pues Vegeta la soltó, y se alejo de ella, viendo en sus mejillas un liguero tinte rojo, mientras los ojos de Bulma aun seguían cerrados, y una sonrisa arrogante se cruzo en sus labios

Cuando los ojos de Bulma se abrieron, fue solo para mirar a Vegeta de frente con una sonrisa

-Parece que trataste de engañarme Bulma- Dijo de pronto Vegeta, acercando su rostro nuevamente al de Bulma, haciendo que ella se estremeciera ligueramente al sentirle tan cerca

Bulma tembló un poco ¿ _Por qué tanta atracción hacia alguien que tenía tan poco tiempo de conocer_?, suspiro… le había descubierto, pero eso no cambiaba nada

-Vegeta… tienes que entender algo, aunque me gustaras, no pasara nada… nunca, podrá pasar nada mas entre nosotros, por favor retírate, es tarde, y seguro que tú abuelo y familia están preocupados, recuerda que este pueblo no es todo seguro- Dijo con voz cansada, estaba empezando a preguntarse si era Vegeta más bien el enorme castigo que Emma-Sama mando pare ella

Vegeta la miro intrigado, ¿ _Por qué se esforzaba tanto en alejarse de él?_

-Bulma, deja de alejarme… parece que no lo entiendes, no me pienso alejarme de ti- Dijo con voz débil, casi en un susurro cerca de ella, y por alguna razón, esas palabras, en su interior se sintieron como si fuera una verdad absoluta, convencido que jamás podría dejarla aunque lo intentara

El cuerpo de Bulma se sentía tan cálido cerca del suyo, que lo único que podía hacer en el momento era dejarse llevar por ese tibio sentimiento que bajaba a su corazón, a su cuerpo que de pronto empezó a arder…

-¿De verdad no te alejarías de mi por nada Vegeta?- Pregunto acercándose más a él, para quedar tan cerca que solo con que uno se moviera podrían tocarse

Vegeta sentía el corazón acelerado, tenía un fuerte impulso por besarla, por tenerla entre sus brazos… solo con verle se estremecía, y con la cercanía solo lograba atarlo más a la locura que era ese sentimiento tan potente en su cuerpo, algo que parecía arrastrarle mas y mas cerca de ella

Bulma dejo que por un momento en su vida, los sentimientos volvieran, explorando de nuevo, ese dulce sabor y calidez del amor, del cariño, del deseo… y de pronto lo beso, abrazándose a él con fuerza, mientras su beso reclamaba más pasión

Y Vegeta no dudo en corresponderle, no dudo en tomar su cintura, pasar sus manos por su espalda, hasta enredar sus dedos en la cabellera azul, para tratar de profundizar el apasionado beso que compartían, en donde se exploraban, y saboreaban de manera salvaje

Bulma se aferro a él, mientras un gemido salió de su boca, ahogándose en los labios de Vegeta, se sentía tan bien… el deseo la consumía, y su cuerpo siempre frio, parecía estar en llamas, no quería pensar en esos momentos, solo dejarse llevar… Había visto de nuevo a Yamcha, la había perturbado, pensar ahora en Vegeta con otra persona, era mas doloroso que cuando vio a Yamcha con su esposa embarazada, tratándole con indiferencia, así que por unos instantes, dejaría que sus emociones salieran, participaran en su vida, y le dieran un poco de dicha

Vegeta recorrió con sus dedos la suave tela que cubría apenas el cuerpo de Bulma, era tan delgada, que podía sentir a la perfección cada parte de su cuerpo, como si aquel vestido fuera una liguera capa de piel… de pronto la cargo, haciendo que ella instintivamente enredara sus piernas en sus caderas, apretando con fuerza

Se separaron del beso, mientras Bulma tomaba el rostro de Vegeta, aun con los ojos cerrados, mientras jadea por la pasión que ambos sentían, las manos de Vegeta habían tomado con fuerza sus piernas, pasando a sus muslos, mientras daba pequeños pasos hasta topar con una pared de la choza, para así dejar que el cuerpo de Bulma se recargara entre la pared y su cuerpo, mientras una de sus manos se apoya igual en aquella pared, y la otra sostenía el muslo de la chica, impidiendo que se separaran

-Bulma… no te dejare, estoy seguro que aunque lo intentara, te buscaría, no podría dejarte… solo te pido… ¡déjame amarte!- Le dijo entre jadeos, tan cerca de sus labios, que su reparación golpeaba los dulces labios de ella

-Te arrepentirás de amarme… no podrás tenerme siempre Vegeta… yo soy un espíritu- Pero su respuesta solo fue cortada por un beso, que hizo que su cabeza golpeara contra la pared

Ella no quiso seguir objetando, lo amaría como tanto deseaba… y cuando él se diera cuenta de quién era en realidad, la dejaría, pero al menos tendría un recuerdo más agradable que guardar… entonces en un momento, donde su boca se fundía con la de Vegeta, y las manos de él, pasaban por su rostro hasta su cuello… lo pensó

" _¿Este deseo y amor tan extraño sintió mi madre… por eso lo amo hasta que murió?"_

Quizás, era la única lógica que encontraba para que alguien actuara de tal manera, solo un loco deseo de entrega, como aquel podían conducir a un alma a aferrarse alguien con tanta fuerza

La mano de Vegeta siguió bajando, por encima de su vestido toco sus pechos, sintiendo como sus suaves senos eran estrujados por él, para luego bajar a su cintura, para pasar por sus piernas, de pronto ambas manos, entraron por su vestido, sin dejarla caer, con cuido hasta sentir que la tomaba de la cintura, su piel se sentía tan suave… su boca era tan dulce

Y ella comenzó a gemir contra sus labios, mientras su cuerpo reaccionaba a sus caricias, arqueándose, temblando de deseo

Vegeta dejo sus labios, besando su mejilla, pasando a su cuello, donde inhalo profundo el aroma que la chica, para luego dar una serie de besos húmedos, mientras ella echaba su cabeza atrás, dándole toda libertad para que él la besara. Los tirantes su vestido poco a poco fueron cediendo, dejando un poco más a la vista sus pechos, donde Vegeta comenzó a besar, y succionar la piel blanca, mientras sus caderas se molían con las de ella, sintiendo como rápidamente su pantalón le había apretado, le estaba incomodando así que sabía que Bulma podía sentir su erección

Bajo su boca un poco mas, por encima del vestido, y pudo sentir los pezones de ella, así que los tomo en su boca, con los dientes apretó un poco, para jalarlos y luego succionarlos con fuerza, lamiendo incluso la tela, de su vestido, mojándole y logrando que ella solo gimiera con más fuerza, que sus piernas se apretaran mas a sus caderas, mientras que sus pechos eran atrapados por su boca…

Bulma no sabía si poner sus manos en sus cabello, eh incitarle a seguir su labor en sus senos, o apoyarse de sus hombros, para que los espasmo que sentía no fueran a hacerle caer, pues se arqueaba y se movía con fuerza, al sentir la lengua, los dientes de Vegeta sobre su cuerpo, sentía que si en un momento su agarre no era fuerte, caería

Sin embargo los brazos de Vegeta la sostenían con fuerza contenida, para no lastimarla, no quería apretarla tanto contra su cuerpo, lo que deseaba era escucharla en el placer, saber que la tocaba de manera adecuada, que le estaba otorgando tanto placer con ella él, con el simple hecho de dejar tocar a si su cuerpo

De pronto las manos de Bulma estaban tocando su abdomen, debajo de su camisa, quería arrancarla… o al menos poder quitársela, quería sentir su piel, y Vegeta dejo su labor, para mirarla… su ojos brillaban, sus mejillas ruborizadas, y el rio… mientras la notaba inútilmente tratar de quitar su camisa

Bulma de pronto se detuvo, la risa de Vegeta le molesto… soltó un suspiro cansado

-No te burles… a todo esto, tú eres quien vino a mi- Dijo ella casi como si quisiera ser un reproche

Entonces sintió leves caricias circulares en su abdomen… y la risa de Vegeta se fue disipando

-Si te suelto unos momentos, ¿No te caerás?- Pregunto en un ronroneo Vegeta

Bulma entonces lo miro fijo… ¿Por qué la soltaría?, y por instinto sus piernas se aferraron más a las caderas de Vegeta, quien de pronto dejo de tocar su suave piel, para quitarse la camisa que tanto había incomodado a la peli azul momentos antes, y retiro de igual manera el vestido que tenia ella, sacándolo casi desesperado… quería sentir el roce de sus cuerpos desnudos

Y tan pronto como lo hizo, la volvió a sostener, y pecho su cuerpo al de ella, sintiendo el irremediable calor que quemaba el cuerpo de ambos, solo para buscar de nuevo sus labios, y besarla con fuerza mordiendo su labio inferior, y bajando a su cuello, donde dejo una gran marca roja de manera inconsciente

Bulma podía sentir con más fuerza, como presionaba su cuerpo al de ella, podía sentir a detalle el cuerpo de Vegeta, cada musculo, cada parte de él, golpeando con su cuerpo, su erección golpeándole, haciéndole cada vez mas mojadas sus bragas, haciendo que su cuerpo se consumiera en el deseo de sentir que la poseía… se aferro a su espalda, besando su hombro, mientras que él, hacia lo mismo…

Solo el ruido de la noche provocado por los animales eran audible, aunado a una gran cantidad de jadeos y gemidos que provenían de aquella choza… y de pronto el ruido de un cierre… Vegeta se había quitado los pantalones, sin dejar de sostener él cuerpo delicado de ella, estaba ansioso, deseo por poseerla… su buen juicio de pronto se nublaba de placer

Bulma se aferro mas, le dolía no sentirle… -Vegeta, te necesito… hazme tuya, por favor, ámame- Suplico de pronto, su voz era débil… angustiada

Vegeta lo deseaba igual, y las palabras de Bulma solo alentaron a su deseo… de pronto solo empujo un poco las bragas que cubrían la intimidad de ella, mojando en el instante sus dedos, sintiendo como goteaba del deseo… y sin decir más, y con gruñido gutural la penetro en un movimiento frenético, sintiendo de pronto las uñas de Bulma enterradas en su espalda, y un grito doloroso de parte de ella, mientras que el sintió que de pronto el mundo se le detuvo, la sensación fue más de lo que esperaba

La escucho sollozar un poco, y busco su rostro, su boca… su mano paso a su cara, para hacer que lo mirara, vio lagrimas en esos hermosos ojos azules, que amaba… limpio y beso sus ojos, luego su boca, mientras se quedo quieto unos breves momentos, para que ella se acostumbrara a la nueva invasión en su cuerpo… cuando separo sus labios de los de ella…

-Bulma… yo Te amo… eres mi luna- Dijo en voz ronca, mientras sentía que las caderas de ella, se movían un poco, y él imito el gesto…

No esperaba una respuesta de ella, quizás ni siquiera sabía a qué se refería cuando la llamaba su luna… y es que su madre, le había dicho que el sol, jamás dejo a su amada luna, que le fue fiel siempre, y que su amor era más grande que cualquier cosa en el mundo, que sus almas eran del otro, que no se pertenecían… si no, que se habían entregado al otro por la eternidad, y él, estaba seguro de hacer los mismo… aunque ella no le correspondiera

De los labios de Bulma solo salió un leve gemido, que impulso a Vegeta a moverse con más libertad, empujando sus caderas con las de ella, embistiéndole cada vez con más fuerza contra la pared, buscando besar sus labios, su cuello… tocando sus muslos, y mordiendo su pechos tan suaves…

Ella gemía y jadeaba contra su oído, aferrando sus piernas y brazos al cuerpo de Vegeta, que se bañaba en la luz de la luna, sintió el sabor de su piel, un poco salada por el sudor… estaba llegando al límite, sentía tanto placer como nunca imagino, y de pronto su placer llego al límite, haciendo que explotara de manera ruidosa contra él

Vegeta sintió como su cuerpo se hacía más prisionera de ella, y el impulso lo hizo embestirla con más fuerza, dando estocadas que parecían querer llegar más allá de ella, perforando su vientre… sintió el cuerpo de Bulma debilitar su agarre en sus caderas, así que la sostuvo con ambas manos para evitar que callera, y la embistió un par de veces más, antes de llegar a su orgasmo… corriéndose por completo dentro de ella, mientras buscaba su boca para saborearla

Sintió hasta la última gota de placer derramarse en su piel blanca, la abrazo más a su pecho… estaba sudando, su cuerpo resbalaba, si no la sostenía con fuerza, ella igualmente podría caer…

Sin salir de ella, la tomo para llevarla a la cama, sentándose con ella a horcadas sobre él, término de rasgar las bragas que eran la única tela que le impendían a Bulma estar por completo desnuda, y beso su cuello…

-Perdóname, por ser tan impaciente… perdóname si te lastime Bulma- Dijo en disculpa, vio la mancha roja de sangre en las bragas, y se sintió culpable… debía ser delicado con ella, era la primera vez de su hermosa chica azul, y quizás la había lastimado…

Bulma aun jadeaba con la respiración entre cortada… se acerco a su oído, besando su lóbulo…

-Parezco frágil, pero no lo soy Vegeta… me ha encantado… yo… creo…- Pero las palabras; ella no quería dejarlas salir, no podía confesarse amarlo, si sabría que no podría tenerle, porque solo aumentaría su dolor al perderle… -Vegeta… si tan solo no fuera…-

Pero algo impido que siguiera su confesión, y es que aun dentro de ella, el deseo de su amado parecía nuevamente cobrar vida, lo sintió hincharse nuevamente… y sonrió cuando miro a Vegeta, y un tinte rojizo estallo en sus mejillas… lo beso mientras levanto sus caderas, para luego en un movimiento salvaje y pasional, se dejara caer en él…

-No crees que la vergüenza ya no es válida para nosotros…- Dijo ella al escucharlo gemir nuevamente, mientras tomaba su pequeña cintura con fuerza…

-Es que yo te deseo tanto…- Salió de sus labios, en un jadeo… estaba luchando por contenerse, pero parecía que no dormirían mucho esa noche…

Bulma sonrió, y se empezó a mover con fuerza, parecía que había recuperado todas sus energías, pues de pronto el deseo también se apodero de nuevo de ella, haciéndola gritar en el placer… de sentir la boca de Vegeta, lamiendo sus pezones y estrujándole con fuerza

Lo amaría toda la noche, al menos hasta que la luz del día le trajera a su realidad, donde no podía vivir feliz con un simple mortal


	11. Chapter 11

**No soy dueña de los personajes de DBZ (Claramente), solo los tomo prestados para hacer historias de mi loca imaginación**

La luz del día golpeo a la chica de cabellos azules, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sintió que al despertar, estaba siendo estrujada, por unos fuertes brazos, que parecían querer tenerle prisionera por siempre

El sol había empezado a salir, despertando a Bulma, quien abrió los ojos y se tallo… _¿Cuánto había dormido?_ , no importaba… ella no necesitaba del sueño, solo era una vieja costumbre, pero sin duda el chico a su lado, debía estar muy cansado… lo miro, el seguía con los ojos cerrados, un leve ronquido se podía escuchar salir de sus labios, y ella sonrió, cuando paso sus dedos por su rostro… este era suave

Se levanto lentamente del piso donde por fin el sueño les había reclamado horas antes… pronto la realidad le golpearía al rostro, y ella aun no estaba preparada. Por fin había comprendido el amor que su madre tuvo por su padre, sin embargo aun le molestaba que él hombre, no correspondiera al amor de su madre

Tomo su ropa y se puso su vestido, para salir unos momentos, y darle la bienvenida a su compañero leal… quien estaba sonriendo mientras mordía un dulce mango… parecía incluso más feliz que de costumbre

Cuando Puar noto la presencia de la chica, su sonrisa de desvaneció un poco…

"Tendrá que tomar una decisión rápido, ahora el tiempo no es su aliado, ¿Lo sabías?" Pregunto, señalando al sol

Bulma no entendía, pero se acerco más al minino… "¿Qué le puede apurar a un astro tan perfecto como ese?, si llueve y las nubes obstruyen su vista, solo debe esperar, y regresara… tan majestuoso como siempre, y cuando cae la noche, bueno solo se oculta…"

"No se oculta, cuando llega la noche, trata de estar ahí… todos los días, es una carrera contra el tiempo mientras piensa como puede hacer para mantenerse a su lado por siempre, sin dejarla ni un minuto" Contesto el minino

"No habías dicho que se conformaban con la cercanía que les proporcionaba el eclipse" Dijo Bulma mientras admiraba aquella estrella que le hacía sentir en casa

Puar asintió "Si, pero la luna es necia, e impulsiva… y pensó que él no la amaba lo suficiente, así que hizo algo estúpido… se volvió mortal para morir pronto, y dejar su amor en el pasado, para limpiar su alma del recuerdo… pero, la luna que es necia, no conto con que jamás podría hacerlo, ellos se entregaron sus almas mutuamente, eso significa…"

"Que se pertenecen para siempre" Dijo ella, con una leve sonrisa y miro a Puar "Eres un misterio, ¿Por qué no me habías contado nada de eso?, dime… ¿Acaso es verdad?, ¿Sabes dónde está la luna?" Pregunto curiosa

El asintió… "Y se donde está el sol, porque te diré que el también es necio… y en cuanto supo donde ella estaba la busco, no le importo si solo serian unos pocos años los que estaría a su lado, solo le importaba, demostrarle cuanto la amaba, pero el tiempo siempre será su enemigo… y ambos tendrán que decidir" Termino el minino

"¿Decidir que … ?, Puar no me dejes sola hablando, ven y termina de contarme, dime donde están…" Grito cuando miro a gato azul flotando lejos de ella, lo siguió…

…

Vegeta despertó, sentía la extraña sensación de abandono en el pecho… y rápido busco a su lado el cuerpo que parecía siempre frio a su tacto, y no lo encontró… cuando miro por la ventana, los rayos del sol le dieron directo al rostro… y sintió una extraña sensación, como si al salir el sol… supiera que estaría solo, sin ella, y su corazón se encogió, pues dolía mas de lo que deseaba admitir

Tomo su ropa, y miro el lugar… ella no estaba por ningún lado, sin embargo el aroma de ella estaba en todo el lugar, y los recuerdos de las horas atrás le provocaron una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, salió de ahí, con la esperanza de encontrarla en la puerta… pero tampoco estaba

Camino un poco entre el lugar, pensando encontrarla

…..

Bulma corrió detrás de Puar, estaba contenta y no importaba que Puar la dejara con la palabra en la boca, la felicidad estaba extendiéndose en su corazón como un incendio… hasta que, paró en seco cuando miro a Yamcha, quien estaba caminando por el mismo lugar

Trato de retirarse, sin ser vista por el chico, pero no lo logro, pues pronto escucho la voz del joven llamarle

-Hey, Bulma… te estaba buscando… qué bueno que te encontré- Menciono con felicidad Yamcha, mientras trato de acercarse para tomar su mano en un saludo

Pero Bulma retrocedió, escondiendo sus manos en su espalda

-Pensé que te irías pronto, no pensaba volver a verte- Comento ella, tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo, no quería que él tratara de tocarla, y luego notara que no podía hacerlo

Yamcha hizo una mueca, le dolió que ella lo evitara, no había podido si quiera tocar su mano, y eso le estaba molestando… ella era linda, y él no quería dañarla, solo conocerla y quizás intentar algo más… pero ella parecía muy cerrada a tratar con él

Sin embargo él solo se sentía atraído por ella, era una chica hermosa, era lógico que lo sintiera, pero había algo mas en ella… y quería ser capaz de descifrar esa parte de ella que parecía encerrar en lo más profundo de su ser

-No bueno, decidimos pasar unos días aquí, como te mencione, es tranquilo, y podría servirnos salir de la rutina de la cuidad… ¡es relajante!- Menciono tratando de acercarse nuevamente, pero noto que mientras daba un paso a ella, Bulma se alejaba

-Yamcha, no quiero ser grosera… pero, sabes estoy algo ocupada, yo… tengo que irme, pero deseo que la pases bien en tu estadía- Y sin más, se dio la vuelta, y camino lo más rápido que podía en dirección contraria al chico

Yamcha se quedo ahí, con la boca abierta… deseaba hablar con ella, pedirle su permiso para pasar más tiempo juntos, y ella simplemente le huyo… suspiro derrotado y camino de regreso

-0o0-

Goku y Tarble se levantaron temprano, corrieron al cuarto de Vegeta, y al no encontrarlo ambos niños se miraron…

-¿Dónde crees que este a esta hora?, es muy temprano para que hubiera salido ya, ¿No crees?- Pregunto Tarble, encima de la cama de Vegeta

-No sé, yo aun tengo sueño… tu hermano es muy raro Tarble…- Bostezo el de cabellos alborotados

Tarble levanto su barbilla, como si meditara seriamente en algo…

-¿Crees que fue a ver a Bulma?, creo que a Vegeta le agrada mucho ella…- Y entonces los ojos del pequeño se abrieron grande… y miro a Goku, lo tomo del brazo, y lo hizo levantarse -¿Crees que quiera ser su novio?- Pregunto claramente angustiado

Goku entonces se levanto por completo, y sonrió… -Tal vez él le ayude… ¿No te parece genial?- Dijo feliz, con la sonrisa más grande que podía tener en el rostro

Tarble por el contrario… se había sentido mal, así que arrugo su nariz y cruzo sus brazos en su pecho –Yo quería ser el novio de Bulma cuando creciera- Se quejo por lo bajo

Goku no le escucho, siguió sonriendo mientras pensaba en su primo siendo novio de aquella chica de cabello azul, que le había contado la más grande historia que podía escuchar

-0o0-

Vegeta siguió buscando, y logro escuchar un voz entre los arboles, se acerco a ella, pensando que sería Bulma… y mientras más se acerca la voz se hacía más audible

Una vez que llego a donde la voz, se sorprendió… no era Bulma, mas bien, ahí estaba un gato azul flotando, mientras reía a carcajadas… eso le llamo la atención, pues cuando iba a retirarse…

-No te vayas Vegeta, te estaba esperando…- Dijo el minino

Vegeta se congelo, y miro al gato de nuevo… trago saliva

-Mi nombre es Puar, y soy el guardián de Bulma- Dijo el minino, acercándose a Vegeta, mirándole con detenimiento, como si lo examinara de pies a cabeza

-¿Hablas… pero que…?- Se impacto Vegeta

Puar sonrió grande –No te debería sorprender, ó… bueno tal vez un poco, pero si te incomoda…- Y entonces en una nube de humo el gato desapareció, para dejar ver a un chico con ojos felinos, quien sonrió… -¿Mejor?- Pregunto Puar

Vegeta se quedo congelado unos segundos, y cuando por fin pudo recuperarse de la impresión, lo primero que hizo fue pellizcarse, quizás seguía dormido… pero no, estaba muy despierto, y aquello era tan real como él mismo

-¿Qué eres, y…?- Pregunto

-Ya te lo dije guardián de Bulma, soy quien la cuida…- Dijo el chico

Vegeta frunció el ceño unos momentos, eso, sea lo que sea, un gato, un chico ¿Cuidaba a Bulma? ¿Vivía con ella?

Pero Puar no le dio tiempo de interrupción

-¿La quieres?- Pregunto de pronto, con una mirada seria, sus ojos felinos entre cerrados

Vegeta aun estaba un poco confundido por todo lo que pasaba, pero la pregunta de aquel joven le removió por dentro…

-Es mi… ¿Novia?- Dijo inseguro, la verdad no habían hablado del estado de su relación –Yo la quiero… pero, ¿Por qué necesitas saber?-

Puar negó con la cabeza –No, ella no es tu novia- Afirmo el minino –Son amantes… así se les llama Vegeta- Dijo con una sonrisa de lado

Vegeta sintió un poco rojas las mejillas, ¿Qué sabia aquel chico, que le decía Bulma?

Puar rio un poco –Sabes, el categorizar a alguien como novio, esposo o amante, no tiene tanta importancia, como el que ambos sean fieles el uno al otro pase lo que pase, como que se amen, para eso no necesitas un titulo… simplemente significa que le das tu vida al otro- Comento el chico

Vegeta asintió… eso era un poco de lo que pensaba

-¿Bulma te hablo de mí?- Pregunto de pronto Vegeta

-Te vi, cuando la buscaste en el mar; cuando la llevaste a tu recamara, la vi escapar por la ventana, y sé lo que paso anoche… ¡pero no lo vi!- Aseguro el chico

Vegeta levanto una ceja…

-Déjame mostrarte algo… seguro ella ya lo menciono, pero veo que aun tienes dudas, así que te lo mostrare…- Dijo acercándose a Vegeta, y poniendo su mano justo frente al rostro del chico… -Quiero que veas lo que yo he visto todo este tiempo con ella- Dijo el chico

Vegeta quiso retroceder, pero no pudo… de pronto los recuerdos del felino, aparecieron en su mente, como una película…

 **Flashback**

 **-¿Por qué esta aquí?- Pregunto Puar sorprendido cuando sus ojos se asomaron a ver a la peli azul**

 **-Se suicido- Contesto una voz imponente**

 **-¿Qué, por que haría algo así?- Pregunto, estaba por ir a su lado, pero alguien lo retuvo**

 **-No puedes ir ahí, ella ya no te recuerda… lo mejor será presentarte después- Dijo aquella voz**

 **-¿Después, como?-**

 **-La mandare de nuevo, él también está ahí… vino a mi hace tiempo, y estaba por verla, pero ya sabes que es muy necia, un chico la lastimo y ella se quito la vida… está muy mal Puar, te costara trabajo ahora… más que nunca, dime ¿Aceptaras cuidarla de nuevo?- Pregunto**

 **-Siempre… pero dime algo, ¿Lo verá de nuevo, a él?-**

… **..**

 **-Bulma, hoy no… por favor vamos de regreso a casa- Dijo el felino, sus ojos parecían suplicantes**

 **Ella lo miro, su rostro estaba endurecido… sus ropas extrañas**

 **-Te lo dije, lo hare todas las noches, hasta que Emma-Sama me reclame, estoy tan cansada de esto… yo debería estar muerta, no aquí…- Grito –Y esos malditos, merecen morir conmigo… así que si no te agrada, retírate… ¡No pedí un guardián!- Dijo molesta**

 **Camino y un hombre se le acerco… lo llevo hasta el mar, enseñándole su cuerpo, seduciéndole con su mirada… y luego, salió de ahí… solo ella, con una sonrisa satisfecha, se acerco al minino**

 **-No volverá a dañar a nadie- Dijo en tono tan frio que aterro al minino**

…

 **Bulma gritaba, sus ropas amplias, un gran vestido que parecía asfixiarla, estaba en la orilla del mar, mientras gritaba y derramaba su corazón destrozado…**

 **-Maldita sea, reclama mi vida ahora… yo no tengo por qué estar aquí, me lo han quitado todo, mi familia, el amor… me dejaron con el alma fría, déjame morir por fin, te lo suplico…- Decía, mientras sus manos estaban levantadas al cielo…**

 **-¿Por qué me tienes prisionera aquí?, no soy mortal, solo un espíritu… no puedo sentir, no puedo amar, solo hago daño… así que toma mi vida ahora… yo te la doy- Dijo la peli azul**

 **Su corazón herido se desgarraba, pero las lágrimas no salían de sus ojos, solo los gritos, y las suplicas….**

 **De pronto, la luna ilumino con fuerza un punto en especial del mar…**

 **-Te daré algo, pero solo porque creo aun en ti niña… ve a donde la luna toca el agua, y te daré lo que realmente deseas, pero será breve… aprovéchalo…- Dijo aquella voz imponente**

 **Ella camino al mar, se adentro… y cuando la luz de la luna toco su cuerpo, ella sonrió… sus ojos se iluminaron, su piel se erizo…**

 **-Vida- Susurro ella**

… **..**

 **Bulma caminaba mientras miraba la arena… y entonces los gritos de desesperación llegaron a sus oídos…**

 **Fue donde el ruido… miro a su amigo…**

 **-¿No es Gohan?, el chico tranquilo que vive aquí cerca- Dijo Puar, mirando a lo lejos**

 **-Sí, y eso… ¡Miserable animal!- Dijo entre diente Bulma, mientras veía al otro hombre, agredirles…**

 **Puar observo todo, Gohan se quedo a un lado de la chica, estaba herido… y Bulma ahogo cruelmente al hombre, rio en su cara mientras estiraba su mano para que lo ayudara a salir del agua…**

… **.**

 **-¿Hoy no iras?- Pregunto el minino**

 **-Hoy no tengo ganas… por primera vez en 500 años, creo que no deseo ir- Dijo ella con una débil sonrisa**

 **Fin Flashback**

Vegeta vio a través de los recuerdos de Puar, la miro en todas sus etapas, como cambio su vestuario con los años, su corazón marchitándose cada día, su amargura…

Todo hasta el día, en que un niño pequeño de gran sonrisa se sentó a su lado, y le conto de aquella chica del mar… de su vida, porque ella era la chica del mar…

Vegeta estaba aturdido, todo parecía un sueño muy extraño, del cual parecía ser un protagonista, y espectador… era todo tan irreal… y una voz débil entraba por su oído

-Tendrás que decidir, si quedarte con ella y reparar su alma, o vivir tu vida… con tu familia, no puedes tenerlos a ambos… solo uno- Decía y repetía esa voz, pero era tan débil…


	12. Chapter 12

**No soy dueña de los personajes de DBZ (Claramente), solo los tomo prestados para hacer historias de mi loca imaginación**

' _Quedarte con ella y reparar su alma, o vivir tu vida… con tu familia, no puedes tenerlos a ambos'_ Las palabras seguían retumbando en su cabeza, como si fuera un disco que se repetía una y mil veces… solo que en este caso, la voz se hacía demandante, como pidiendo una respuesta inmediata

Suspiro mientras miraba a las personas caminar despreocupadas por aquel lugar… ¿A qué se refería exactamente aquel gato azul?, en verdad tendría que elegir entre Bulma o su familia…

Si eso era cierto, ¿Cómo tomar una decisión, y más aun… como saber que era la decisión correcta?

Por primera vez se sentía por completo indeciso, nunca antes se había sentido tan indeciso en su vida, siempre había tenido el control, pero desde que la vio bañándose en el mar, algo en sus sentidos había cambiado, haciéndole un completo idiota, perdido en ella… como si lo arrastrara un deseo desconocido hasta quedar por completo indefenso ante todo lo que ella era

Pero más importante aun… ¿Bulma en verdad era un espíritu?... su corazón se sentía acelerado, como si conociera que la respuesta era positiva, algo muy dentro de él, decía que había algo por completo diferente en ella, y que no le debía importar

Entonces, mientras sus pasos eran indecisos, y prestaba poca atención a todo a su alrededor, aparecieron como una ilusión dos niños con sonrisas enormes, que corrían a donde él se encontraba, y entonces su corazón se rompió… a pesar de que Tarble era su hermano menor, y ambos tenían un gran parecido, justo como su padre; siempre se había sentido incompleto en su familia, como si algo le faltara…

¿ _Sería ella_?, pero ¿ _Por qué ella, si era un alma espiritual, como podría quererla si ella había vivido tanto antes de que el incluso naciera_?, todo daba vueltas, quería gritar, pedir que le dieran respuestas concretas, exigir el saber todo, quería entender que era eso que sentía en el pecho, eso que le quemaba el alma y los huesos, siempre se sintió extraño, con una fascinación muy particular por aquel astro plateado, que lo hacía sentir vivo, y dichoso… pero ahora, esa dicha que aquella estrella proporcionaba a su vida, se la daba y en mayor cantidad la chica de cabello azul. Su mente trato de recordar aquel tiempo, donde conoció a Fasha, ella hermosa… y pensó que una novio le haría sentir completo, tal vez era lo que le faltaba, pues aunque había intentado otras cosas, nada le llenaba… pero Fasha fue solo como un relleno, que no terminaba por cubrir ese hueco en el alma. Y sin embargo, Bulma lo había hecho de manera inmediata, desde que la observo entre la oscuridad, moviéndose para él…

Pronto sintió que sus piernas eran atacadas por los dos niños que corrían a él…

"Hermano, ¿Dónde estabas?, él abuelo no ha notado que no dormiste en casa, seguro si lo hacia se molestaba mucho" Recrimino Tarble, con ojos serios… como si estuviera regañando a un niño más pequeño que él

"No me paso nada, así que no tiene el abuelo por que asustarse" Su respuesta fue en tono más frio de lo normal, y no era intencional, solo que en su cabeza giraban tantas cosas, que lo último que quería era hablar

"Vegeta esta mas amargado que otros días… y yo que si pensaba que había visto a Bulma" Susurro en voz muy baja Goku, inclinándose para que Tarble lo escuchara

El otro niño asintió… y siguieron al más grande, que caminaba con la mirada perdida, susurrando cosas que para ellos eran incoherentes, sin sentido alguno, mientras su rostro cambiaba de expresión cada pocos segundos…

-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-

Cuando regreso a la pequeña casa, se encontró con el lugar vacio, Vegeta no estaba donde lo había visto la ultima vez, y aunque eso le causo un poco de angustia, trato de no darle importancia… ella era consciente, en cuanto el día llegara, la fantasía acabaría… no podía quedarse con él, nunca lo iba a hacer

Sonrió, y tomo su foto… esa de cuando era una humano normal, la miro largo tiempo

"Y… ¿Si Vegeta hubiera existido en esos momentos, algo habría cambiado… sería diferente?" Pregunto al aire, sin esperar respuesta… solo para ella

"¿Y quien dice que él no estuvo ahí en esos momentos?" Pregunto Puar entrando, con una sonrisa triunfal

Bulma levanto la vista, y sonrió un poco para su guardián… dejando la foto de lado

"En este pueblo tan pequeño, ¿No crees que lo hubiera conocido?" Dijo segura, poniendo sus manos en sus caderas mirando fijo al minino azul

"Nunca dije que tenía que venir del mismo lugar, él bien pudo llegar de otro lado, solo que… una mujer tan necia pudo arruinar su destino, ¿No crees?" Puar estaba feliz, su sonrisa burlona se amplio, mientras miraba a Bulma pensando en lo que le decía

Ella negó con la cabeza "Que va, aunque hubiera sido así, quizás en aquel entonces no me habría observado" Dijo con un poco de irritación la peli azul

-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-

Cientos de años atrás…

"¿Estás seguro de esto Vegeta?" Pregunto una vez más su prima, mientras se sentaba, con algo de dificultad, su vientre ya estaba muy abultado, cuando por fin logro sentarse y ponerse cómoda, lo miro "Es decir, apenas la viste anoche, no sabes nada de ella… solo lo que la familia cuenta, y cosas que dicen en el pueblo, pero…"

Vegeta alzo una ceja… y se rio "Me lo dices tú, que te has casado con ese idiota al poco tiempo de conocerlo" Refuto con burla

Vivian frunció el ceño "No es lo mismo, nuestra familia conocía a la suya, y aunque no lo conocía personalmente, el ha resultado todo un caballero,… además no digo que Bulma sea una mala elección, solo que ella… bueno, ¿Has pensado si ella está comprometida ya, o si tiene algún pretendiente?" Pregunto la mujer

Ahora era él quien se sentía molesto "No, ya investigue…"

"Valla, y yo que pensaba que éramos las mujeres las que nos obsesionábamos, mira que investigarla tan pronto…" Y Vivian sonrió

Nunca antes había visto una aptitud parecida en su primo, y era realmente sorprendente que se interesara en alguna chica, al grado de asegurar que sería su esposa, haciendo que la chica sonriera con felicidad… en verdad estaba feliz, pero… después de cómo la chica había desaparecido de la fiesta, se lo estaba pensando seriamente

"¿Quién se obsesiona cariño, y con qué?" Pregunto su esposo entrando a la sala donde los primos se encontraban

Vegeta desvió su mirada del joven, solo escucharlo y verlo la ponía de mal humor

Vivian por el contrario, parecía iluminarse en cuanto veía al joven peli negro, su sonrisa se ampliaba con grata felicidad, siendo este su mundo

"Vegeta cariño, está buscando a esa chica, la nieto de los Briefs, recuerdas, la conocimos en la fiesta, la de cabello azul… ella es linda" Comentaba animada, tocando su vientre

El rostro de Yamcha rápidamente se transformo, pasando de calma, a una mueca furiosa, su mandíbula se apretó, y sus puños se cerraron con rabia

"¡No me parece!" Dijo de pronto, con tono autoritario

Vegeta entonces le prestó atención, mirándole con el ceño fruncido, y resoplando

"No te estoy pidiendo permiso, de hecho me importa poco lo que puedas opinar del tema" Contesto Vegeta, levantando una ceja, examinando la reacción de Yamcha

Vivian igual se impacto por la reacción de su esposo

"Pues a pesar de no conocerla, ella me agrado cariño… además es la primera vez que Vegeta piensa en un compromiso, tal vez sea bueno" Comento Vivian, tratando de aligerar el ambiente, que de pronto se había puesto tenso

"Esa chiquilla se ve muy extraña, no vieron como salió corriendo ayer, además del tiempo que llevo aquí, eh escuchado que esa muchacha tiene problemas, parece que no entiende su papel de mujer, tiene aptitudes que no van con los de una dama…" Yamcha trataba de replicar cualquier conducta de la chica de pelo azul

Si bien, había vuelto por ella, fue por no poder seguir con aquello… se estaba empezando a apegar a la chica de pelo azul, y sabia que pronto todo se derrumbaría, llegaría su esposa, y ella se sabría engañada, y aunque al principio eso no le importaba en lo mas mínimo, con el paso de los días, se sintió extraño con ella, al grado de enamorarse de Bulma…

No quería hacerle daño, decidió después de aquel día, que no la volvería a ver, no iba a poder controlarse si se encontraba con ella, nuevamente en una situación donde se encontraran solos, y las circunstancias le diera pie a algo más…

Si lo hacía, la marcaria… aunque Yamcha hubiera optado por permanecer con ella, lo único que podría ofrecerle era que fuera su amante, en una relación escondida, donde nunca podría mostrarse ella como algo mas, siendo señalada por todos, pues tampoco le podría dar hijos, sin que estos fueran llamados bastardos… además, esperaba a su primogénito, el que su esposa le daría, el que terminaría por hacer aquella unión permanente… suspiro, ¿ _Por qué ahora_?, se pregunto por varias noches, cuando le invadía el deseo de ir al mar, y verla…

Si tan solo la hubiera conocido tiempo atrás, quizás todo hubiera resultado diferente, quizás no tendría la necesidad de serle infiel a su esposa, y amaría a su compañera…

Sin embargo lo había aceptado, Bulma Briefs no podía ser para él, la muchacha no se merecía una tortuosa relación denigrante de ser la amante, ella merecía ser la esposa de un hombre que la respetara, que la amara y pudiera mostrarla al mundo como su más grande y valiosa posesión… pero no podía ser él

Tampoco deseaba ver el día en que eso sucediera, y menos paso por su mente, que fuera precisamente, él amargado primo de su esposa, quien se fijara en la hermosa chica de cabellos azules… eso solo lo hizo rabiar, no pensaba permitir eso, jamás podría permitir a Vegeta tener a la chica

Vegeta se molesto, estaba hirviendo en ira, ¿ _Cómo se atrevía aquel imbécil a meterse en sus decisiones, y peor aún, quien le daba derecho de expresarse de esa manera tan ofensiva hacia Bulma_?, sus dientes rechinaron cuando su mandíbula se apretó al punto del dolor, se levanto de donde se encontraba, su mirada oscura, parecía en esos momentos roja, como si fuera una llama quemándole el alma

"Me importa poco tu opinión, o la de la gente, lo único que te diré… es que no quiero que vuelvas a involucrarte, he tomado una decisión, y si te incomoda es tu maldito problema…" Su voz sonaba de muerte, su mirada era aterradora… Vegeta parecía dispuesto a acabar con alguien en esos momentos

"Simplemente pensaba que sería bueno un consejo, no se vería bien que alguien como tú, se involucre con alguien como esa chica" Yamcha trataba de ser más relajado, hablando despacio, y cambiando su semblante

"Ese es solo mi asunto… y no te incluye, créeme no mancharía jamás _tu impecable reputación_ " Respondió con sarcasmo Vegeta

Vivian se levanto, a penas y podía moverse con libertad, pero viendo el aura que ambos hombres desprendían, podía jurar que no tardarían caerse a golpes si seguían con el rumbo de aquella discusión, a la cual en verdad no le encontraba sentido. Ella misma le había dicho momentos antes a su primo que lo pensara bien, pero no al grado de decirle que iba a cometer un error, eso era algo en lo que ella no se podía entrometer, y no podía entender la aberración de su marido a esa unión, después de todo, aquella familia Briefs era conocida, y sin ningún escándalo el cual reprochar

Al momento de levantarse, sintió un dolor en su abdomen, haciendo un leve chillido… y así logro ganar la atención de ambos hombres, que de enojo y miradas de muerte, pasaron a preocupación en cuanto la vieron…

-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-

Llegaron a casa de su abuelo, Vegeta en verdad no sabía qué hacer, no sabía si debía ir a donde Bulma, y decirle lo que sabía de ella, confiar en que era verdad aquello que aquel gato azul le enseño, pero se sentía aun un poco estúpido por aquello…

Gohan miro a su nieto mayor sentado en la mesa, con la mirada perdida en la noche, suspirando cual alma en pena

"¿Pasa algo muchacho?" Pregunto con una taza humeante en manos, esperando paciente a que el joven se diera cuenta de su presencia

Los más pequeños, habían estado tan agotados del día, que fueron directo a su habitación, cayendo dormidos tan pronto como sus jóvenes cuerpos habían tocado la cómoda cama

En cambio Vegeta seguía con aquellos pensamientos atormentándole, hasta que la voz cansada de su abuelo lo hizo voltear… parpadeo un par de veces, antes de dejar escapar el aire de sus pulmones… cerró los ojos, y pensó solo un segundo en lo estúpido que seria, pero tenía que preguntar

"¿Abuelo, la chica que dices te ayudo con la abuela, dime nunca más las viste, ella era joven?" Pregunto con sincera curiosidad

Gohan dejo de beber su té, y parpadeo a su nieto… entonces sonrió

"Sé que piensas que es cosa de un viejo en sus últimos días, pero en verdad hijo, había una joven, ella debía tener…" El hombre se quedo pensando unos segundos, como analizando la situación "Quizás tu edad, era joven como lo era yo entonces… y no, jamás la volví a ver, y por más que trate de averiguar, nadie en el pueblo la había visto" Comento por fin el hombre mayor

"Si la volvieras a ver, ¿La reconocerías?"

Entonces Gohan levanto las cejas, eso era nuevo, Vegeta era su nieto más tranquilo, el más callado, y no era para nada curioso de ese tipo de cuentos sobrenaturales

Asintió "Casi podría asegurarte que si… aunque han pasado tantos años, creo que podría reconocerle, después de todo… siempre quede en deuda con aquella chica, al igual que tu abuela, y seria grato al menos dar las gracias" Comento el hombre, con otro trago a su té

Vegeta volvió su mirada a la ventana que dejaba entrar la poca luz de la noche

-0o0-

"No piensa regresar… era de esperar… pensaba que él… no era así" Dijo entre sollozos la peli azul

Había estado ahí, sentada en aquella casa, esperando al menos verlo… seguro tendría algo que decir después de lo que había ocurrido entre ellos… pero él no apareció después de todo

"Seguro es por algo importante, ya vendrá… no te pongas así Bulma… mira es mejor quedarnos, ya es tarde y… ¿A dónde vas?" Pregunto el felino, que la miro levantarse, con la misma mirada fría que hacía tiempo no tenia

"Tienes razón, es tarde… nos hemos retrasado mucho, basta de descansos, yo no lo necesito…así que ya sabes, por mi, te puedes quedar si no quieres ser testigo de lo que hare en el mar"

No le importo a Bulma si Puar contestaba o no, ella solo salió de ahí, y camino a su destino…


End file.
